Maestro del Destino
by UltronFatalis
Summary: Tras ser traicionado. Naruto se embarcara en un viaje con el fin de buscar el poder necesario para cambiar su vida y la de todos aquellas que han sufrido injusticias. (Crossover con Negima) (Naruto Darkxharem) (M por violencia y lemon futuros).
1. Chapter 1

He aquí una nueva historia para mi cuenta, signo de que tal vez tenga demasiadas ideas en mi cabeza. Pero bueno. Este es un crososover que tenía tiempo planeando, pero fue Fairy Tail el que se gano la trama original. Sin embargo **PhazonLordKaito** me animo a hacer esta historia. Espero que sea de su agrado.

 **Maestro del destino**

No me pertenece Naruto ni Mahou Sensei Negima

 **Capitulo 1**

Un abismo. Era así como muchos describían a la oscuridad. No solo porque compartieran esa visión de vacio infinito, sino por el hecho de que solo necesita un paso para caer en ese agujero del que no había escape alguno

Esa por supuesto era una visión extremadamente pesimista y errada para algunos, que creían que todos debían tener una oportunidad para redimirse y arreglar sus errores.

Un claro ejemplo de ese tipo de personas era Naruto Uzumaki, quien a pesar de las palabras de sus mentores y amigos, decidió ir a rescatar a su compañero, Sasuke Uchiha, quien había desertado de Konoha con el fin de alcanzar el poder que necesitaba para su ansiada venganza.

El junto a la mayoría de los novatos, se embarcaron en un largo y difícil enfrentamiento contra los súbditos de Orochimaru, y eventualmente contra el mismo Sasuke. Cuya decisión de abandonar la aldea fue reforzada por el poder del sello maldito que recibió de Orochimaru.

Fue una batalla entre el genio de la academia y el peor de esta, en donde el resultado era obvio. Sin embargo, no podía olvidarse que Naruto era el Jinchuriki del poderoso Kyubi, que era el más fuerte de todos los Bijuu. Y ese hecho pudo cambiar las cosas a favor del Uzumaki.

Pero a pesar de la diferencia de poder, había un pequeño detalle. Sasuke apuntaba a matar y Naruto no. Esa minúscula diferencia provoco que en el último golpe, la victoria se la llevara el Uchiha, que solo por un acto de orgullo decidió no terminar con el rubio. Ya que aquello hubiera sido tomar el camino de su hermano.

Cualquiera hubiera apreciado ese acto de piedad, especialmente Naruto, pues ese era el signo de que su amigo todavía tenía esperanzas. Sin embargo, los hechos posteriores demostraron que la muerte hubiera sido una salida más piadosa.

La misión para recuperar a Sasuke Uchiha había sido un rotundo fracaso, no solo por el incumplimiento del objetivo, sino por las eventualidades ocurridas en esta. Los genin Choji Akimichi, Kiba Inuzuka y Rock Lee recibieron heridas que les dejarían indispuestos una buena temporada, más aquello era irrelevante ante la verdadera tragedia de la misión. Neji Hyuga no lo logro resistir las graves heridas obtenidas en su batalla con Kidomaru, dando como resultado su deceso.

Las reacciones fueron inmediatas en su equipo, ya que a pesar de su fría actitud, era un compañero y amigo invaluable para Tenten y Rock Lee. En el equipo 8, Hinata lloro amargamente la pérdida de su primo, en donde no entendía por qué el destino tenía que arrebatárselo luego de que se le había dado la oportunidad de reparar su relación. Shikamaru Nara del equipo 10 se sentía responsable de lo ocurrido ya que él era el líder de aquella misión y considero que no estaba listo para el rango chunin.

Naruto se sintió bastante consternado por la noticia y también consideraba que compartía la culpa del desenlace. Sin embargo, no esperaba que los demas tomaran aquello en serio y en verdad le culparan de la muerte de Neji.

Una denuncia presentada del Consejo de la aldea exponía que Naruto era el responsable de la muerte del prodigio Hyuga, debido a que este había usado el poder del Kyubi. Los argumentos exponían que el grupo de ninja médicos estaba en la capacidad del salvar a al genin, pero debido a la presencia del dañino chakra del Bijuu, su labor se vio mermada.

Aquello sin dudas era una mentira como ninguna, ya que la batalla entre Naruto y Sasuke se llevo a cabo a kilómetros del lugar en donde se encontró al Hyuga y era imposible que la liberación de una cola de chakra creara dicho efecto. No obstante, Konoha era un pueblo que ya había sufrido en carne propia dichos efectos y por ello los jefes de clanes se tragaron la farsa.

La Quinta Hokage evidentemente puso su voto a favor de Naruto, pues consideraba ridículas las premisas, pero ella no tenia lidiar solo con la presión del Consejo, sino también con la de los clanes que temían sus herederos sufrieran un destino similar en el futuro. Por esto, su voto se vio vetado.

Todo este complot dio como resultado que el joven Uzumaki fuera retirado de las fuerzas shinobi de Konoha y puesto en la custodia de la correccional de la aldea con su chakra completamente sellado.

Con esta premisa podemos trasladarnos a ese pedazo del infierno en donde se encontraba Naruto. Una celda en donde no entraba ningún tipo de rayo de luz, reinaba el olor a descomposición de sus anteriores moradores y había unas cadenas que mantenían al chico suspendido en medio del lugar.

Apenas había pasado un mes desde su encierro, pero ya el chico mostraba las repercusiones de su estadía. Un claro cuadro desnutrición y una piel marcada por los maltratos de los guardias del recinto. Este trato no era solo por la natural crueldad de los shinobi hacia los reclusos, también se debía al hecho de que muchos de ellos habían perdido a seres queridos durante el ataque del Kyubi y veían aquella oportunidad ideal para por fin cobrar su venganza. Incluso permitían a los demás reclusos golpear al chico en los "recreos" que permitía la prisión. Naruto siendo un chico de 13 años y teniendo su chakra sellado, no tenía oportunidad contra las moles que estaban encerradas en ese lugar.

Ningún pensamiento recorría la mente del chico, esta sencillamente se había desconectado del mundo para evitarle más torturas. Anteriormente, se preguntaba porque sus amigos no le habían sacado de allí, pero era obvio que se habían dejado convencer por lo demás que era un demonio por retener al Kyubi. También le quedaba claro que el puesto de Hokage era tan un sombrero inútil, es decir, de que servía ser el ninja más fuerte de la aldea, si estaba de manos atadas para salvar a un inocente. Hiruzen había demostrado su punto, al nunca hacer nada para mejorar su niñez.

Eran muchas las razones por las que Naruto Uzumaki había decidido tirar la toalla y esperar su muerte. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que encontraran un Jinchuriki que si satisficiera sus necesidades.

-Lalala. Lalalala. Lalalalala-entonces se escucho en aquel tétrico lugar. Se trata de la voz de una joven que por lo inusual de su presencia hizo que Naruto volviera en sí, aun cuando eso implicara sentir el dolor de todas sus heridas. -Lalala. Lalalala. Lalalalala- volvió a oírse desde la celda.

Era un hecho que esa chica ya había perdido un tornillo, ya que nadie se pondría a cantar en un sitio así. Además, era una locura que una mujer se acercara al ala masculina del recinto.

-116, 117 y 118. Esta debe ser la que busco-dijo la chica con una risa.

Entonces la puerta que daba a la celda se abrió, dejando pasar una luz que cegó los ojos del joven. Corrección, el ojo único ojo con el que contaba. Una de las palizas que había recibido, le había costado su ojo izquierdo.

Una pequeña luz flotaba al lado de la chica permitiendo que Naruto poco a poco pudiera empezar a distinguirla. Era una joven que debía tener una edad similar a la suya. De piel clara y delicados rasgos que no eran perturbados por los harapos presidiarios que vestía. Con un largo cabello morado y sencillos ojos café que hacían preguntarse porque ella estaba en se horrible lugar.

-Esto. ¿Tú eres Uzumaki-kun?

-…-el chico no estaba deseoso de contestar. Nada le decía que debía confiar en la chica.

-Vamos no seas así-dijo ella en un tono infantil. –Me tomo mucho tiempo liberarme y poder dar con el dueño de tan exquisito instinto asesino.

Aquel comentario no impresiono a Naruto, a estas alturas ya toda Konoha debía ser conocedora de lo que se suponía que era un secreto.

-Pero no malinterpretes mis palabras. No me refiero a esa cosa que está encerrada en ti, sino a todo eso que has sentido últimamente. Apuesto que has querido desgarrar las gargantas de todos esos idiotas, aplastar sus cráneos contra el concreto o simplemente cortarlos y hacer que se desangren-dijo la chica en tono más tétrico.

-…

-No es necesario ocultarlo. Uzumaki-kun. Esta en tus venas. No hay seres más sanguinarios que tu clan y no puedo describir lo feliz que me siento por tener a uno frente a mí.

-Estas equivocada. Yo soy nada de lo que dices.

-Estas muy equivocado, tontito. Pero ahora no es momento para hablar. La matanza y la libertad nos espera-dijo la chica para lanzar unas hojas de papel a la cadenas que retenían a Naruto, la cual detonaron al hacer contacto y le liberaron.

El chico cayó al suelo con su cuerpo muy adormecido, pero la adrenalina que le invadió fue suficiente para asumir las fuerzas necesarias para salir de ese endemoniado lugar. Naruto entonces pensó en qué tipo de plan tendría esa chica para escapar, pues tenía entendido que esa correccional era casi infranqueable y el no se encontraba en condiciones de pelear debido a los sellos.

Sin embargo, esos pensamientos fueron sustituidos por unas intensas nauseas producto de un pútrido olor a sangre que sintió al salir al pasillo de su celda. El rubio quedo estupefacto al ver como la prisión había sido convertida en una carnicería en donde los restos de los reclusos y guardias estaban dispersos por todas partes.

-Lo siento-dijo la chica poniendo sus manos ensangrentadas juntas y haciendo una reverencia. –No pude contenerme. Creo que debí dejarte a alguien.

-No importa-dijo el rubio algo sin aliento por la escena. -¿En serio has matado a todos?

-De otra forma no podríamos caminar con tanta tranquilidad-dijo la chica de forma casual. –No obstante deje a alguien vivo que tal vez sea de tu agrado

-No hay nadie que lo sea en este momento-declaro el chico para ser guiado a la salida del ahora dantesco lugar.

[A la mañana siguiente]

Los ninja de Konoha tenían un serio problema entre manos. Su mayor reten había sido comprometido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, haciendo ver una vez que la seguridad de la aldea era un chiste. El departamento de inteligencia estaba patas arriba por todo el trabajo de que tenían, ya que debían identificar cada unos de los muertos que allí se encontraban con el fin de verificar si alguien había escapado.

La labor no era fácil y los más débiles de estomago rápidamente quedaron indispuestos por la escena que allí se veía, ganándose los gritos de Anko Mitarashi que se quejaban por su debilidad e inutilidad.

-Este lugar es un autentico desastre-dijo ella a Ibiki mientras revisaban el lugar.

-De eso no cabe duda. ¿Ya han verificado nuestros temores?

-Sí. Se han llevado al chico Uzumaki. Su celda estaba llena de sangre, pero estaba seca y no era reciente. Por lo que es un hecho que él no una de las víctimas, al menos no de esta carnicería-dijo Anko con un tono de molestia.

-¿Aun te molesta lo ocurrido?

-¿Cómo no hacerlo? Ha sido una injusticia que le culparan por esa estupidez.

-No es nuestro trabajo determinarlo-dijo estoico el Morino.

-¿Ese trapo te aprieta el cerebro? Ver por los hechos es nuestro trabajo-dijo la jounin especialista en información.

-Es una pena que tengamos nuestras prioridades-dijo el hombre para entonces revisar un tablero en sus manos. –Según las primeras experticias no hay indicativos de que hayan forzado la entrada. Las puerta se abrieron desde adentro y las únicas huellas al exterior son en salida.

-Qué bonito. Entonces es un trabajo interno.

-Sera muy difícil de determinar. Todos los guardias están desfigurados y costara identificar al culpable.

Entonces un chunin se acerco muy desesperado a la pareja. Pálido y temblando de miedo.

-Ibiki-san, tenemos muy malas noticias. Hemos confirmado dos escapes-dijo el hombre.

-Entonces di sus nombres de una vez-reclamo la pelimorada.

-La primera es la reclusa Tayuya de la aldea de Oto.

-Maldición. Sabía que era un error encerrarla aquí. Esa sucia serpiente tiene haberla sacado para evitar que la interrogáramos-dijo la mujer pensando en esa chica. La kunoichi había sobrevivido a su pelea con Shikamaru y Temari, y se esperaba por su recuperación para su interrogatorio.

-No es todo. La prisionera….-dijo el chunin tragando nervioso. –La prisionera Tsukuyomi también está libre-dijo el hombre haciendo que Ibiki y Anko abrieran sus ojos como platos.

-¡Tienes que estar bromeando! ¿Estás diciendo que esa mocosa esta libre?

-Tememos que sí. Los indicativos muestran que ella ha sido la causante de toda la situación.

-Den inmediatamente la alerta a la Hokage. No podemos permitir que esa chica escape-exigió Ibiki para que el chunin se retirara.

-Esto sí que es muy malo-dijo Anko mordiéndose la uñas. – ¿Es verdad lo que dicen? Que ella liquido a un escuadrón chunin con un mísero kunai

-Sí. Con tan solo 8 años y sin entrenamiento shinobi comprobado-dijo Ibiki. -Se supondría que todos estos años de encierro deberían haberle debilitado, pero es un hecho que conserva ese horripilante instinto asesino.

-¿Y para que tienen encerrado a alguien así?

-Hay quienes se interesaron en sus habilidades y decidieron retenerle, pero su caída provoco que cayera en manos de esta correccional. Hiruzen pensaba en insertarla en programa ninja, pero siempre se echaba para atrás. En unas semanas, le haría saber a Tsunade de ella para decidir su futuro. Creo que me tarde demasiado.

-No te culpes. Es el inconveniente de trabajar para la burocracia.

-Tienes razón. Ahora debemos ocuparnos de nuestro trabajo. A raíz de los hechos, serán los escuadrones de búsqueda los que la tendrán difícil.

[Con Naruto]

Ya los jóvenes se habían alejado bastante del complejo en donde estaban encerrados y el chico le pidió a la joven un pequeño descanso. Era la pelimorada la que llevaba al Uzumaki, pero el dolor de las heridas de este le molestaban muchísimo.

-Parece que debemos solucionar ese problema que tienes-dijo la chica señalando los sellos que cubrían el torso y brazos del rubio.

-Debo hacerlo cuanto antes. Sin ellos, el chakra Kyubi podrá curarme lo quiera o no.

-Querrás decir tu chakra. Los Uzumaki tienen un factor de curación muy avanzado.

-¿Sabes mucho de los Uzumaki?

-Menos de lo que en verdad quisiera. En mi celda no recibía mucha información.

-No necesito preguntarme porque terminaste allí y no me importa. Debo agradecer tu ayuda…...

-Tsukuyomi. Puedes llamarme así.

-Ya veo. Bonito nombre.

-Gracias-le dijo la pelimorada con una sonrisa.

-¿Ahora donde debemos ir? Estoy seguro que deben estarme buscar en todo el País del Fuego.

-Puede que no escuchara muchas cosas sobre los Uzumaki, pero si sobre otras cosas importantes. Escuche que en el País del Rio hay una mujer que puede lidiar con sellos así con facilidad.

-No nos queda de otra. Sé de otros que podrían quitármelos, pero tratarían de convencerme de volver a la aldea.

-¿No lo harás?

-¿Con que fin? Allí no me queda nada.

-Pues yo te acompañare siempre y cuando muestres ese lado que quiero ver.

-No prometo nada-dijo el chico suspirando e indicarle la chica que debían seguir su camino.

Naruto sabía que a medida que se alejaba de Konoha, desechaba cada segundo de lo que había vivido con anterioridad y que se acercaba a una vida que pintaba estar marcada por la muerte, ya que la compañía de esa chica indicaba eso.

No podía estar más en lo cierto, pues para caer en la oscuridad no se necesitaba un paso. Se necesitaba un empujón.

* * *

Y aquí termina el primer capítulo de esta nueva incursión. Me despido por ahora.


	2. Chapter 2

**Maestro del destino**

No me pertenece Naruto ni Mahou Sensei Negima

 **Capitulo 2**

[Una semana después]

-Y con eso hemos terminado-dijo la mujer tras de Naruto, para que las marcas de tinta de sellado sobre la piel de este desaparecieran por completo. Eliminando los sellos que le aquejaban y liberando su chakra.

-Gracias. Es un verdadero alivio recuperar el uso de mi fuerza-le respondió Naruto. Sus palabras estaban a medidas. Resultaba muy reconfortante el sentir que ya no era inútil, pero ahora tenía que lidiar con el agobiante ardor que le provocaba su regeneración activándose en todo su cuerpo.

-Es siempre un placer ayudar a personar como tu-respondió Chigusa Amasaki con un tono un tanto siniestro.

Ella era la mujer de que la Tsukuyomi estaba hablando. Una experta en Fuinjutsu que estaba en sus veinte. El aislamiento en el que vivía no evitaba que descuidara su apariencia, la cual era bastante hermosa. De tez clara y cabello negro como sus ojos. Su vestimenta consistía en un kimono blanco, en donde las mangas estaban separadas de la pieza principal, la cual dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y pecho dejando ver su prominente escote. Sus piernas eran cubiertas por medias negras y usaban unos muy altos tacones de madera. Su cabello estaba recogido por una gran cinta verde y dejaba dos flequillos de pelo delante de sus orejas, tapando así las tapas de sus lentes redondos carentes de montura.

-¿Personas como yo?-dijo Naruto extrañado por esas palabras.

-¿Eres un criminal shinobi, verdad? Digamos que tengo una extraña fascinación con estos.

-¿Por qué?

-No es usual que uno responda a preguntas de un desconocido así como así. Especialmente si son personales.

-Tampoco lo es ayudar a completos desconocidos-dijo Naruto, sintiéndose algo hipócrita ya que él era de ese tipo de personas.

-Bien, supongo que no hará mal que lo sepas-dijo Chigusa suspirando. –La verdad es que mis padres fueron asesinados por unos shinobi

-Lo siento.

-No te preocupes por eso, paso hace mucho y además ellos también eran shinobi-dijo ella dejando al chico un tanto sorprendido. –La razón por la que te ayudo es porque siento que honro sus memorias. Todos pertenecíamos a una ahora extinta aldea ninja, cuyo nombre ya ni siquiera vale la pena mencionar. No era muy destacada o conocida, sin embargo sus habitantes podían jactarse de su dominio en Juinjutsu. Por desgracia cuando eso llego a los oídos de las demás aldeas, nos vimos como un blanco en la Tercera Guerra Ninja-dijo Chigusa con un cierto tono de furia. –Nuestro pueblo no quería pelear, así que rápidamente ofreció una alianza a los primeros que les atacaran. No obstante el enemigo se burlo del ofrecimiento con el argumento de que nuestro pueblo no tenia honor shinobi y que no merecía tal consideración.

-Es una verdadera estupidez todo eso de la reglas shinobi. Las leí una vez y estoy seguro que si alguien que las siguiera por completo seria un ser sin alma.

-Lo entiendes bien-comento complacida Chigusa.

-¿Y qué aldea fue la que se presento?

-No lo recuerdo. No era ninguna de las cinco grandes si se toma en consideración que cualquiera de ellas hubiera aceptado con gusto el apoyo de mi pueblo. Claro que eso no les salva de ser objetivo de mi odio. Detesto al sistema ninja por ser tan hipócrita y contradictorio.

-¿Entonces no eres una kunoichi?

-Prefiero considerarme una agente libre. Tengo algo de conocimientos de Ninjutsu, pero mi verdadera especialidad es algo que está un tanto alejada del chakra.

-Ya veo. Pero aun no entiendo como entra el asunto de que ayudes a los criminales.

-La gran mayoría de los que ayudo son ninja renegados que han visto la mentira tras la que operaban. Naturalmente estoy dispuesta a darles una mano.

-Tiene sentido.

-Y ahora que tenemos cierta confianza, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Por supuesto.

-¿Qué ha llevado a un Jinchuriki como tú a ser encerrado?-dijo la pelinegra haciendo que el Uzumaki temblara un poco. -¿Qué? ¿Acaso esperabas que no me diera cuenta de ese sello que cargas en el estomago? Sería una idiota si no me percatara de él.

Naruto suspiro y miro fijamente a la mujer. –Es algo complicado, pero puedo resumirlo todo a una sola frase. Fui un idiota. Me enfrasque en una misión para salvar a un amigo y todo se fue al desagüe cuando uno de los compañeros que me acompañaban murió. Me culparon de ello por que use el chakra del tonto zorro y me encerraron sin darme la oportunidad de defenderme.

-Es lamentable. Siempre espere que uno como tu se rebelara y causara un autentico desastre, pero supongo que puedo aceptar lo que hiciste.

-No sería capaz de eso. Mi sueño era ser Hokage y a pesar de todo, le tenía aprecio a mi aldea.

-Pero ahora tu situación es distinta y debe reconsiderar tus opciones.

-No me lo recuerdes-dijo el rubio llevándose la mano a frente. –No tengo la menor idea de que hare con Tsukuyomi.

-¿La chica que te trajo?

-Sí. Le debo mucho, pero no estoy seguro si podre cumplir lo que me pide.

-Pues deberías ir decidiéndote, ella está por llegar-dijo la Amasaki señalando un pergamino que mostraba un brillo en señal de que alguien se acercaba.

Naruto y Chigusa salieron de la cabaña a la espera de joven pelimorada. El reciento estaba ubicado en el centro de un espeso bosque en el País de los Ríos, cerca de las fronteras de Ame, lo que le daba cierta protección psicología ya que muchos preferían tomar caminos que estuvieran alejados del territorio de Salamandra Hanzo.

Allí vieron que Tsukuyomi arribo al lugar con un atuendo bastante inusual. Se trataba de un vestido blanco con encajes en el borde de faldón y la cintura. Una blusa rosa de manga corta con la misma decoración. Lo más resaltante en ella era un gran sombrero rosa y unos sencillos lentes que ahora llevaba en su rostro.

-¿Lentes? Eso explica porque chocabas tanto contra los arboles-dijo Naruto recordando todo los golpes de ramas que se llevo mientras era llevado por la chica.

-Lo siento-dijo ella sacando la lengua. Ella entonces saco un trozo de papel y activo el sello que contenía, para que hiciera presencia un pequeño cofre. –Aquí esta su pago, Amasaki-san.

-Gracias- le contesto la mujer.

-¿En donde conseguiste eso?

-Localice una caravana de mercaderes. Les pude convencer a que me dieran unas cuantas cosas-dijo "dulcemente" Tsukuyomi.

-¿¡Los mataste!?-dijo Naruto un tanto preocupado.

-Por supuesto que no, tontito. No tiene sentido mancharse las manos con personas tan débiles-dijo ella riendo a lo que el chico solo pudo gruñir.

-Disculpen mi impertinencia, pero tengo curiosidad. ¿De qué aldea escaparon y como lo hicieron?-dijo Chigusa.

-Konoha. Fue gracias a ella. Literalmente masacro todo la prisión.

-¿¡Ella sola!? –dijo la pelinegra con sorpresa.

-Aprendí de la escuela Shinmei-tyuu- explico Tsukuyomi con tranquilidad.

-¿¡Que!? ¡Eso no puede ser posible! Todos ellos están muertos.

-Hubo quienes pudieron escapar. Yo solo fui aprendiz de uno de ellos.

-Si ese fuera el caso, ¿no eres muy joven para dominar ese estilo?

-Yo no diría que lo domino. Siempre he podido aprender las cosas con solo obsérvalas y tome una cuantas técnicas.

-Ya veo.

-Estoy algo perdido. ¿Qué es eso del estilo Shinmei-ryū?-pregunto Naruto desconcertado.

-Es un estilo de pelea. Uno de los más poderosos que existen-dijo Chigusa acomodándose los lentes. –Se dice que es un estilo tan poderoso que puede matar a los demonios.

-¿¡En serio!?

-He tenido la fortuna de no presenciar si es verdad.

-Wow. ¿Y más o menos en qué consiste?

-Es algo difícil de explicar ya que el estilo Shinmei-ryū tiene muchas variantes, pero sin duda su especialidad reside en el uso de espadas-dijo Tsukuyomi para mostrar que ahora portaba una espada y una daga. – ¿Puedo enseñarte un par de cosas si lo deseas, Uzumaki-kun?

-Se que no debería, pero me gustaría aprender algo de Kenjutsu.

-¿¡Un momento!?-exclamo Chigusa conmocionada. -¿Este chico es un Uzumaki?-dijo señalándole.

-Es correcto. Estoy seguro que tiene la sangre de ellos en sus venas-dijo Tsukuyomi con su cara sonriente.

-Explícame ese asunto. ¿Cuál es alboroto con los Uzumaki?-dijo Naruto ya molesto por sentir que desconocía tantas cosas.

-Pues sucede que los Uzumaki era uno de los clanes más poderosos que han pisado el continente shinobi. Contaban con una vitalidad que les hacían imbatibles en batallas y podían usar sellos que desafiaban la lógica-explico la pelinegra.

-¿En serio?

-Todo es correcto. Pero ella olvido lo más importante-dijo Tsukuyomi. -Los Uzumaki no solo contaban con una gran habilidad. Ellos contaban con un instinto asesino que hacia los demás soltaran sus armas con solo verles. Sin embargo, a ellos no les importaba eso y se disponían a masacrar a sus enemigos sin ninguna piedad.

-Lastimosamente eso no les fue suficiente para detener las naciones que les atacaron. Kumo, Iwa y Kiri consideraron que Uzu, el hogar de los Uzumaki, era demasiado peligroso para existir así que se aliaron para exterminarles-siguió Chigusa.

-Que cobardes-dijo muy molesto el rubio. Se estaba enterando de que pertenecía a un clan, a la vez que se enteraba de su destrucción.

-No creas que salieron indemnes. Sus fuerzas se vieron reducidas al punto de que Kumo perdió la mayoría de los Kekkei Genkai y Kiri adquirió aversión a ellos.

-Eso explicaría el incidente con los Hyuga y lo de Haku- dijo Naruto pensando en tales eventos. -¿Cuándo sucedió su caída?

-Fueron unos años antes de la Tercera Guerra Ninja.

-¿Entonces como es saben de ellos?

-Considero que mi aldea era muy buena en Fuinjutsu, pero tengo que admitir que los Uzumaki les superaban. Sería un insulto no saber de ellos-dijo Chigusa.

-Escuche de las carnicerías del Habanero Sangriento. Sé que era una Uzumaki porque tenía un indistinguible cabello rojo que ondeaba como las colas de un demonio-dijo Tsukuyomi.

-¿Colas?

-No sé mucho. Sé que era de Konoha, pero me capturaron antes de que pudiera acercarme a la aldea y averiguar más de ella.

-¿Estás segura de que este chico es un Uzumaki?-pregunto la Amasaki a la pelimorada.

-Sí. No creo que le hubieran confiado a otra persona la labor de custodiar al poderoso Kyubi.

-Tienes razón. Debí sospechar esa posibilidad al ver el sello que tiene en su estomago.

-¿Y que con eso? No vale mucho ser parte un clan si ya no eres parte de una aldea-dijo Naruto. -Presencie como consideraban a Sasuke como el único Uchiha, cuando su hermano aun está vivo.

-Eso no importa. Como ya dije, los Uzumaki tenían su propia aldea y país, por lo tanto ellos tienen su propia jurisdicción.

-¿Y sabes cuál es su Daimyo?-pregunto Tsukuyomi.

-El país en si carece de uno. Tengo entendido que el País del Fuego lo tiene anexado de forma parcial. La isla de Uzu está en un punto donde las corrientes oceánicas se cruzan de forma muy violenta, provocando que la zona este rodeada por voraces remolinos. Esto provoca que sea una región sea inhabitable y inútil para fines económicos. Nadie se ha tomado la molestia de reclamarle.

-Creo que debo darle un vistazo a ese lugar-dijo el Uzumaki muy interesado en todo el asunto de su familia.

-Apoyo la idea. Incluso traje a alguien que también puede sernos útil-dijo la pelimorado para sacar un pergamino.

-¿Un pergamino de cadáveres?-dijo Chigusa desconcertada por el objeto.

-Sí, pero tiene algo un tanto más vivo-dijo la chica de lentes para desellar lo que estaba en su interior.

Ni Naruto ni Chigusa dieron fe a lo que veían, el en suelo había quedado tendida una joven de menos de 15 años vestida con los mismo harapos de preso que portaba el rubio.

-¡Tayuya!-expreso el chico al ver a la chica de cabello fucsia que pertenecía al grupo que se había llevado a Sasuke y les había causado tantos problemas.

-Correcto-dijo contenta Tsukuyomi. –Su cabello no me da una correcta idea de que si es Uzumaki, pero el que haya sobrevivido a ser aplastada por unos árboles, hace que reconsidere-dijo la chica.

-¿¡Estas demente!? Sellar personas vivas es una total locura-dijo Chigusa tomándole los vitales a Tayuya. –Apenas respira. Debo revisarle-dijo ella para levantarla y llevarla a su cabaña.

-¿Por qué le has traído?-dijo Naruto exigiendo una respuesta.

-Pensé que sería útil-dijo en tono bajo.

-No solo es una de los culpables de todos mis problemas, también es una de las lacayas de Orochimaru. No es de confianza.

-Si te molesta mucho, entonces simplemente prescindiremos de ella-dijo la chica mostrando su espada.

-¡No todo tiene que terminar en muerte!

-En eso te equivocas, Uzumaki-kun. Así como las personas nacen, ellas mueren. Nosotros solo estamos acelerando el proceso. Les evitamos todo el sufrimiento que conlleva eso que llama vida.

-Yo más que nadie sé que tan dura puede ser la vida, pero eso no implica que considere terminar con ella.

-¿Entonces que tienes preparado para tu futuro? ¿Planeas formar una familia? ¿Cumplir un sueño? ¿Consumar una venganza? Todo eventualmente se relacionara con la muerte, pero unos tiene resultados más satisfactorios que los otros.

Naruto solo se dio la vuelta y se aparto. No tenía intenciones de discutir. Ahora que sentía que había recuperado sus fuerzas, también sentía como los sentimientos de furia empezaban a carcomerle. Toda tristeza y desesperanza por el abandono de sus amigos se estaba transformando en rabia y enojo. Y no sabía cómo expresarla apropiadamente.

Chigusa advirtió que Tayuya necesitaría unos días para recuperarse, ya que la interacción de su sistema de chakra con el jutsu de sellado, prácticamente le habían dejado en coma. Ella tuvo la gentileza de dejarles hospedarse en su cabaña, debido a que estaba muy interesada en el hecho de que Naruto fuera un Uzumaki. El detalle era que no sabía exactamente que esperar del chico, pues él confeso que no dominaba nada de Fuinjutsu.

Los días pasaron bastante lento, no solo porque el rubio quería tomarse un respiro para descansar de todo lo que le había sucedido, sino porque no hallaba que hacer. Empezó a preguntarse como rayos hacia Kakashi para andar con un solo ojo, ya que con su pérdida, el chico empezó a serios problemas para apreciar la profundidad. Ni siquiera podía ponerse practicar con shuriken o kunai, pues carecía de ellos. También estaba harto de llevar sus ropas de prisionero. Necesitaba nuevas ropas cuanto antes.

-Lo mejor es que trabajen como mercenarios-sugirió Chigusa- mientras almorzaba un día con los jóvenes.

-¿Hablas de esos tipos que trabajan por dinero? Me niego-dijo Naruto recordando el incidente de Nami.

-No es como si tuvieras muchas opciones. Además, de esa forma tú tienes la capacidad de tomar el trabajo que te plazca, exigir el dinero que quieras y sin la necesidad de esperar las ordenes de un Kage.

-La idea de trabajar por mi cuenta me gusta, pero no soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para andar a mis anchas. Tengo a muchas personas tras de mi cabeza.

-No eres el único-dijo la Amasaki suspirando. Momentos después su rostro se torno pálido según empezó a notar que varios de sus sellos de vigilancia se encendían.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Tsukuyomi.

-Intrusos. Y por el número de alarmas debe ser todo un escuadrón.

El trió entonces procedió a salir de la cabaña y esperar a los perpetradores. Con la agilidad que debía distinguir a tales ninja, un grupo de diez Anbu rodeo la cabaña y a sus ocupantes. Estos eran de Konoha según su protector mostraba la hoja y el remolino que le distinguía.

-Uzumaki Naruto, se te busca por crímenes de traición y conspiración contra Konoha-dijo uno de los enmascarados.

-¿En serio les molesta eso? Hacen la vista gorda con muchos otros-le respondio el chico.

-Tu captura es de extrema prioridad para la aldea. Así que vendrás con nosotros- le respondió el hombre sacando su espada de la funda.

-No cuenten con ello.

-Están tomándose demasiadas libertades en mi prioridad-dijo Chigusa sacando un par de talismanes de papel.

-Tengan cuidado-advirtió otro chunin. -Ella es la criminal Chigusa Amasaki. Tienes varios cargos por cooperación con ninja renegados. Debemos capturarle viva.

-Eso es mucho más que de lo que pueden esperar para ustedes-dijo Tsukuyomi lamiendo la hoja de su arma.

-Hemos sido elegidos especialmente para darte caza, Tsukuyomi. A ti se te quiere muerta.

-No son lo suficientemente fuertes para ese honor.

Sin decir más aquel bosque se convirtió en un campo de batalla. Chigusa golpeo el piso con uno de los talismanes y lanzo el otro al aire. Acto seguido aparecieron una gigantesca araña de aspecto rocoso y un enorme cuervo negro de múltiples ojos.

La mujer se sentó sobre en el arácnido y ordeno a su otra invocación atacar a sus enemigos. Tres de los Anbu temieron un poco por la visión de la criatura, pero de todas formas lanzaron una lluvia de shuriken para frenarle.

El ave recibió de lleno todos los proyectiles y se mantuvo inmutable ante ellos. Acto seguido agito sus alas y arrojo sus plumas contra los ninja, quienes evadieron el ataque al no querer ser perforados por las plumas que se clavaron como flechas en los arboles.

Tsukuyomi era atacada de todas las direcciones por jutsu elementales como **Katon: Bala en Llamas** y **Suiton: Bala de Cañón**. Un trió de Anbu tenían planeado mantenerle alejada y no darle la oportunidad para hacer un contraataque.

No obstante, su táctica estaba pensada para un objetivo desarmado. La chica ahora contaba con un par armas y eso le permitía repeler sus ataques con relativa facilidad.

-¿Eso es todo?-dijo Tsukuyomi mientras cortaba uno de los proyectiles de agua.

-No nos subestimes. **Shuriken Kagebushin** \- exclamo uno de los ninja de Konoha para arrojar una decena de proyectiles contra la chica.

-Ya eran tiempo de que se pusieran serios-dijo ella para esquivar las estrellas ninja, sin siquiera moverse de su posición. Luego para la sorpresa de los shinobi, la chica detuvo los tres shuriken originales con su daga y luego lo relanzo con su espada hacia su dueño.

El hombre escapo por los pelos gracias a un **Kamawari no Jutsu** (Sustitución ), pero decir que no estaba espantado era decir una mentira. Sus dos compañeros entonces siguieron su ofensiva y ambos encerraron a la chica con un **Doton: Muralla de Corriente de Tierra** , el cual envolvió a la chica con una espesa y maciza recamara de lodo.

Ella no era la única atrapada, pues Naruto tenía serios problemas con los cuatros ninja que intentaban retenerle. El hizo de su Kage Bushin con el fin de emparejar los números, pero los cazadores ninja demostraron el porqué de su titulo deshaciéndose con facilidad de las copias.

Nuevamente la falta de equipo y su ojo paso factura a Naruto quien se vio golpeo varias veces por los tanto y los puños de los Anbu. Nada serio debido a que se le buscaba vivo, pero cada uno hería más su ya destrozado orgullo.

-Ríndete de una vez, demonio. No tiene oportunidad-dijo unos de los hombres para luego levantar al chico y arrojarle contra un árbol.

-Jamás-le contesto Naruto. Puede que en la prisión él ya se hubiera rendido, pero ahora que estaba libre, no dejaría que nadie le volviera a intentar detener en sus objetivos, el cual en esos momentos era conservar su libertad.

-Si quieres las cosas de la forma difícil, así será- dijo un Anbu para cargar contra su objetivo.

Un **Kamawari no Jutsu** ayudo al Uzumaki a escapar del tajo que iba a propinarle el Anbu, pero eso no quería decir que estaba en una mejor situación. Los otros shinobi iban a por él y debía pensar en una forma de lidiar con ellos. El primer obstáculo era que jamás podría vencerle a todos a la vez y debía solucionar eso.

Realizo su sello personalizado para el **Kage Bushin** y exploto en una nube de humo que libero una veintena de clones que dirigió a sus atacantes. Esta vez les envió no para atacar, sino para distraerlos. Dirigiendo golpes que fallaban a propósito y cuidando evitar aquellos ataques que los destruirían.

Tras unos segundos de algarabía, los Anbu vieron el objetivo del Uzumaki. En algún momento incierto, su objetivo realizo un **Henge** para trasformar sus replicas en cuatro copias de ellos. Aquello les dejo desconcertados por un segundo, pues ahora cualquier movimiento en falso le daría al chico una oportunidad para atacar.

Claro que ellos tenían procedimientos para esas situaciones y luego de unos segundos uno de los shinobi de Konoha levanto una de sus manos enseñando cuatro dedos separados. Sus compañeros entendieron el significado de la seña y rápidamente se dispersaron antes de que los clones de Naruto pudieran procesar la información.

Los Anbu entonces lanzaron varios kunai explosivos para destruir los clones de su objetivo, sin que tuvieran oportunidad de defenderse. Se prepararon para seguir su ataque al dispersarse el humo, mas no contaron con que habían caído en la trampa del chico.

- **Rasengan** -exclamo Naruto al golpear a uno de sus objetivos con su jutsu más fuerte. El rubio en realidad buscaba que los ninja se separaran y le descuidaran el tiempo suficiente para esconderse y preparar su ataque.

El receptor de jutsu salió despedido varios metros, envuelto en una violenta esfera de chakra antes de chocar contra un árbol lo suficientemente sólido para soportar la técnica.

El poder que le ponía Naruto aun no era el suficiente para que su técnica fuera mortal, pero si pudo dejar al hombre completamente inconsciente.

-¡Malditos seas!-bramo uno de los ninja antes de desaparecer con Shushin y luego aparecer cerca del Uzumaki. -¿¡Como te atreves a deshonrar la técnica del Cuarto!?-dijo antes de acertar una patada sobre el rubio.

El chico uso sus brazos para bloquear el ataque, pero la fuerza fue la suficiente para empujarle un poco y quedar a la merced de los otros dos Anbu que dirigieron un par de puñetazos contra el rostro de Naruto.

Este rodo varias veces antes de recuperar su equilibrio e intentar un contraataque, pero los Anbu le tomaron de los brazos y lo estrellaron contra un árbol, inmovilizándole.

-Ya todo acabo. Te vienes con nosotros-dijo el Anbu que estaba libre para empezar una extensa cadena de sellos de manos.

-Yo…no….ire…..A NINGUNA PARTE-exclamo encolerizado el Uzumaki para vencer el agarre de sus dos captores y arrojarles a su compañero, interrumpiendo con ello su jutsu.

-¡Oh no! ¡Está liberando al Kyubi!-dijo uno de los presentes al ver que el chico estaba cubierto con un chakra rojizo.

El chico no estaba cerca de liberar a su prisionero, pero si accedió a su chakra por el estrés que le estaba generando la batalla. Dicha energía no solo le proporcionaba más fuerza, sino también un set de garras y colmillos que compensaba su falta de armamento. Cosa que aprovecho para abalanzarse sobre unos de unos de sus enemigos.

-Fūton: Palma de Viento Violento-dijo uno de los Anbu para empujar a su oponente con una oleada de aire. Para su infortunio, esta no tuvo la fuerza para detener el avance del chico que le propino un zarpazo en el pecho, hiriéndole sustancialmente. -¡Argg!

-No se alarmen. Aun podemos contra el demonio. Debemos explotar sus debilidades-dijo uno de los ninja para entonces hacer un sello y desatar un Genjutsu.

Los Anbu tenían la información de que Naruto tenía un pésimo dominio sobre esa área y por lo tanto, era muy vulnerable a ese tipo de técnicas.

Esto era parcialmente cierto, ya que el jinchuriki rápidamente se vio confundido por decenas de replicas de los Anbu presentes. Sin embargo, había un detalle importante. El estado de Naruto provocaba que sus sentidos se agudizaran, cosa que le permitió localizar con facilidad a quien previamente había herido. El chico realizo una veloz carrera en cuatro patas y sin que el herido tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, Naruto lanzo un nuevo zarpazo contra su oponente. Uno que fue mortal, ya que fue dirigido al cuello.

-Je…..jeje….jejeje -fue sonido de las risas que empezaron a oírse del rubio.

-¿¡De que burlas miserable!? –dijo uno de los ninja furioso por el ataque a su compañero.

-Eso solo que luego de escuchar cómo me llamaban demonio por años, resulta un tanto gracioso el que por fin actué como uno-dijo Naruto viéndole penetrantemente con su único ojo que tenia la pupila rasgada.

El Anbu no resistió mas y se lanzo sobre Naruto con su tanto dispuesta para a atacar. Naruto entonces hizo uso sus garras para bloquear y contraatacar al enemigo que estaba realizando una violenta arremetida. Lo que uno tenía en técnica y experiencia, el otro lo compensaba con velocidad y fiereza.

El shinobi de Konoha acertaba más golpes en Naruto, pero todos ellos eran inútiles frentes al chico, pues no eran lo suficientemente profundos para ser significativos y eran curados rápidamente por el chakra rojo del Kyubi.

Su compañero entonces acudió en su ayuda, pero se vio inútil al Naruto dar un salto para alejarse de los dos.

-Katon: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego-clamo uno de ellos para lanzar un proyectil de fuego que envolvió a Naruto en llamas, derribándole en el suelo. – ¡Rápido! Debemos sellar su chakra.

-Ya se los dije. No iré a ninguna parte-les advirtió Naruto conforme su furia crecía y su chakra aumentaba.

-Ellos necesitan refuerzos-aviso uno de los Anbu que se enfrentaban a Tsukuyomi.

-Antes debemos liquidar a la chica-dijo uno para acercarse a la celda de barro solidificado. – **Katon: Honor Infernal** -dijo él para poner su palma en la estructura y así prender fuego a su interior.

- **Estilo Shinmei-ry** **ū** :….-se escucho de adentro del encierro. - **Zanganken** (Espada corta rocas)- instantes después, Tsukuyomi se libero de la roca, la cual había sido partida en dos al igual que el Anbu frente a ella.

-¡Nooo!-exclamo otro de los ninja presentes al ver a su compañero caer muerto. –Te matare-dijo para entonces realizar un ataque frontal con su espada.

-Caer ante los sentimientos. Eso no muy inteligente Anbu-san-dijo la pelimorada antes de volver pedazos a sus enemigos a una extrema velocidad.

 _-¡Maldición! Debemos abortar la misión_ -pensó uno de los que quedaba al ver que su ventaja estaba desapareciendo.

Esto no era nada errado, pues con Chigusa los ninja de Konoha la pasaban igual de mal. Uno de ellos estaba atrapado en una fuerte telaraña que le había lanzado la invocación de la mujer y uno de sus compañeros luchaba por liberarle.

-Apúrate-dijo el atrapado al que usaba un kunai para cortar los hilos.

-No es tan sencillo.

-No crean que me he mantenido a salvo solo por ser una "buena persona"- dijo burlonamente para luego lanzarle a la pareja un talismán que tenia marcado el kanji 大 (grande). – **Tercera técnica del Amuleto de Kyoto: Simbolo Dai, Arde** -dijo para activar el sello y desatar una llamarada de fuego que envolvió y consumió a los ninja.

- _Tenemos que salir de aquí_ -pensó el ninja restante, sin darse cuenta que estaba en la mira del cuervo de la Amasaki, quien le atrapo con sus garras. Luego le llevo a los pies de la otra invocación de la pelinegra.

-Habla. ¿Cómo nos encontraron?-exigió ella.

-Soy un Anbu, estoy entrenando para no hablar-le contestó secamente el hombre a lo que ella solo se mofo. Luego le hizo señas al cuervo y este picoteo la espalda del hombre propinándole una "apuñalada", sacándole un grito con ello.

-No creo que te hayan entrenado para ser comido vivo. Tienes cinco segundos o sufrirás una muerte lenta.

-Seguimos varios avistamientos. Una chica llevando a un joven, no pasa desapercibido. Solo encontramos este lugar luego de una extensa búsqueda.

-Me alegra oír eso- dijo Chigusa para ordenar a su cuervo que liquidara a su presa con un limpio y rápido golpe. La mujer entonces puso su atención en la otra batalla que era a todas luces más violenta.

La furia que invadía a Naruto era grande, pero no le nublaba como en las otras ocasiones en donde había acudido al chakra de Kyubi, lo que le permitía tener un mayor raciocinio con sus acciones y hacer uso de sus **Kage Bushin** para sobrepasar a sus oponentes.

Cuatro replicas del rubio eran sencillamente demasiado para los dos Anbu que ahora se daban a la huida. Sin embargo, no le costó nada a uno de los clones alcanzar a una de sus presas y desgarrar su piernas para hacerle caer. Acto seguido, el infortunado fue apuñalado en suelo por otro de los clones.

El ultimo encontró su final cuando Naruto le tacleo para tumbarle y luego darle una golpiza que haría puré su rostro, justo habían querido hacer con él en la prisión.

-Vez Uzumaki-kun. ¿Acaso no se siente bien causar esta muerte?-dijo Tsukuyomi trayendo a rastras el cadáver de su último rival que simplemente estaba decapitado.

-En lo absoluto. No se ha sentido nada bien-dijo Naruto volviendo a su estado normal. –Si he disfrutado desquitarme, pero no complace actuar tal como ellos esperaban.

-Qué aburrido-dijo ella inflando sus cachetes. –Al menos hiciste una buena escena.

-Pues sí. El poder de un jinchuriki es aterrador-dijo Chigusa uniéndose al par. –Sin embargo, abierto que ha quedado uno con vida-dijo señalando al Anbu victima de **Rasengan** que estaba recuperando sus sentidos.

-Yo me encargo.

-No-dijo Naruto que entonces recogió una de las espadas de los fallecidos. Luego se acerco al hombre que estaba incorporándose y dándose cuenta del escenario de muerte a su alrededor.

-¡Qué demonios!-se dijo a sí mismo para luego verse apuntado por el arma del rubio.

-Muy bien, pedazo de basura. Tienes dos opciones, hacer algo útil con tu vida y entregar un mensaje o morir inútilmente como los demás.

El Anbu no tuvo que pensárselo dos veces para acertar la primera opción, su misión era un rotundo fracaso, pero el regresar con vida le daría valor a la muerte de sus compañeros.

-¿Qué quieres que diga?

-Simple. Dile a Konoha que ha ganado un enemigo y que si sabe lo que le conviene, no querrá cruzarse en mi camino de nuevo.

Acto seguido el Anbu salió a todo dar de la zona.

-Eso fue arriesgado-advirtió Chigusa.

-Tenía que dejarles en claro que ya no era el mismo mocoso que decidieron hacer un lado-dijo serio Naruto.

-Lo que digas-dijo la pelinegra suspirando para ver su cabaña. –Ahora tengo que irme de aquí, el lugar ha sido comprometido.

-Lo siento por ello. Te lo compensaré.

-No importa. Recuperare mi inversión trabajando con ustedes.

-¿Nosotros?

-¿Me dices que aun dudas en trabajar como mercenario?

-Tienes razón. No tiene caso retrasar lo inevitable.

El grupo entonces se dispuso a preparar sus cosas para abandonar la cabaña. Naruto tomo el equipo de los Anbu caídos, incluido uno de sus trajes que consistía en unos pantalones negros y un chaleco táctico gris sin mangas. El chico incluso tuvo el atrevimiento de tomar para sí una de las bandas de Konoha de los ninja. No la tacho como hacen otros ninja renegados, prefirió guárdala para hacerse pasar por un ninja de Konoha si la situación lo ameritaba.

-Creo que todo nuestro alboroto hizo despertar a la bella durmiente-dijo Chigusa.

-Bien por ella. Espero que sea tan oportuna al momento de elegir un lado- le respondió el rubio.

Tayuya la tenía bastante difícil. No solo Naruto desconfiaba de ella, sino que tuvo la mala suerte de que fuera Tsukuyomi la que le recibió al recobrar la conciencia y por lo tanto no hubo forma de que ella aguantara su particular carácter.

-Tu hija de p***. ¿Estás demente?-dijo la pelirroja que se recompuso con rapidez y tomo de la blusa a la chica de lentes.

-Curioso. Espera un gracias de la persona que saque de prisión-dijo sonriente la pelimorada.

-Una golpiza es lo que te vas a ganar. ¿Sabes que es despertar de repente y estar flotando en la nada? Pensé que había muerto.

-Aun no es tu tiempo.

-¿En dónde estoy?

-Eso no importa-dijo Naruto entrando a la habitación donde estaba la pelirrosa.

-¡Tu! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tengo mis diferencias con Konoha.

-Ja. No me creas estúpida. Escuche todo sobre ti en mi celda. ¿Te dije que todos tus esfuerzos con tu compañero eran inútiles?

-No discutiré sobre eso. Ahora mismo el asunto eres tu Tayuya.

-¿Qué hay conmigo?

-Eres una subordinada de Orochimaru. Ella te salvo por una ridícula idea, pero yo sé si eres de confianza-dijo Naruto señalando a Tsukuyomi.

-No entiendo de que hablas.

-¿Acaso no recuerdas ese accidente que te dejo en el hospital una semana?-dijo la pelimorada.

-¡No me recuerdes eso!-dijo Tayuya con un escalofrió, soltando con ello a la de lentes. –No entiendo como sobreviví a ataque de esa p*** rubia.

-Tienes una gran vitalidad y un factor de curación. Esa es la razón por la que estás aquí. Debes pertenecer a clan Uzumaki.

-¿Quiénes?

-El clan al que pertenezco, los Uzumaki-dijo Naruto.

-Si es algo relacionado contigo, paso con lo que sea que me ofrezcan-dijo secamente la chica.

-No esperaba menos de una súbdita de la serpiente-dijo Naruto fastidiado por la pérdida de tiempo. – ¿Volverás con él?

\- Por supuesto que no-dijo seria la pelirrosa llamando la atención del chico. –Si vuelvo me mataran por fallar en mi misión.

-Sasuke se fue de la aldea. No creo que hayas fallado.

-Tal vez lo hizo, pero con todos mis compañeros muertos, es un hecho que consideran que es culpa mía.

-Es una pena, pero dado que no quiere nada con nosotros no hay razones para tener viva.

-Lo siento, pero él me cae mejor-dijo Tsukuyomi preparando su espada.

-¡Espera! Puedo ayudarles. No es necesario que lleguemos a esos extremos-dijo Tayuya tratando de no parecer asustada. No iba a admitirlo delante del rubio, pero si había logrado atravesar todos esos problemas, ella quería seguir con vida y disfrutarla de ser posible.

-De acuerdo-dijo Naruto. –Nos iremos pronto, así que prepárate cuanto antes.

Las ropas de Tayuya pasaron a ser un kimono azul con flores azul claro, que como era obvio, se ganaron el odio de la chica. No obstante tendría que aguantarse con eso, pues los otros atuendos que tomo la pelimorada eran extremadamente infantiles.

Bajo la dirección de Chigusa, el grupo partió en dirección del País de la Tierra, ya que en ese lugar y sus colindantes se solicitaban con frecuencia el servicio de mercenarios. La Amasaki se nomino como líder de ellos, cosa que ninguno refuto, ya que consideraban que ella tendría más experiencia en esos asuntos. Aunque la verdad era que ninguno estaba preparado para lo que les aguardaba en el futuro.

* * *

Y ese fue el nuevo capítulo de esta nueva historia. Me alegro que haya interesados en ella. Aprovecho el momento para dejar una pequeña aclaratoria. De momento no tengo definido el harem, el que Naruto tengas estas compañeras no significa nada por el momento.

 **Jonathan486** : Gracias, espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado.

 **daniel2610994** : me parece justo que no solo Naruto sea el poderoso de su equipo. Cada suceso que le pase le ayudara a fijar sus objetivos.

Y eso es todo por el momento. Espero que sigan en sintonía con la historia.


	3. Chapter 3

**Maestro del destino**

No me pertenece Naruto ni Mahou Sensei Negima

 **Capitulo 3**

[Seis meses después]

Siendo el País de la Tierra un lugar en donde Konoha no tendría como seguir sus movimientos, Naruto y sus compañeras hicieron de las suyas por esos lares. Tal como había expresado el chico, este empezó a entrenarse en el arte de Kenjutsu, para el cual tenía una inusual afinidad. Las prácticas con Tsukuyomi eran extremadamente duras y pesadas, pero Naruto sabía que se había metido en un mundo cruel y sanguinario, por lo que necesitaba soportar todo si quería lograr algo.

Además el necesitaba arreglar rápidamente sus finanzas, pues no podía depender para siempre de Chigusa y debía hacerse con un mejor equipamiento. Los trabajos que tomaron el y sus compañeras eran varios, pero mayormente consistían en lidiar con los matones que asediaban pequeñas aldeas que estaban por todo el país. Estos le proporcionaban dinero relativamente fácil, saciaban la sed de sangre de Tsukuyomi y eran los sujetos perfectos para refinar su estilo de lucha.

Si bien en principio le costó conseguir encargos por su nada imponente aspecto, aceptar pagos por debajo de lo establecido y contar como muchas "manos" extra, le ayudo a hacerse un nombre entre los contratistas. Debido a los **Kage Bushin** , estos pensaban que Chigusa era la líder de toda una banda de forajidos, lo cual le convenía a Naruto pues así no llamaría tanto la atención.

Luego de verse enfrascado en una batalla tras otra, el chico logro descubrir la habilidad secundaria de su técnica favorita, la cual consistía en que los clones tenían la capacidad de transferirle toda la experiencia que acumulan mientras están activos. Con esto el chico fue progresivamente detectando todas las fallas que tenía su Taijutsu y por consiguiente, pudo dedicarse a repararlas.

A estimaciones suyas, había cambiado su poder de lucha de genin bajo a chunin medio, ya que además había practicado lo suficiente para estabilizar el **Rasengan** con una sola mano. Lo que le permitía aniquilar literalmente a cualquier bandido que se le pusiera en frente.

-Nada mal Uzumaki-kun. Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que te enseñe alguna de mis técnicas-dijo la pelimorada enfundado sus armas frente a un Naruto todo magullado.

-Ayuda el que seas una gran maestra-dijo el chico guardando su tanto y viendo sus arañadas ropas de entrenamiento que eran unos pantalones grises y una camisa negra. –Creo que debo cambiarme.

-Como gustes.

Ambos se encontraban a la afueras de una cueva que era su refugio temporal, lugar en donde aguardaban por su siguiente encargo. Naruto al entrar se encontró con Tayuya en atuendo similar al suyo solo que más ajustado y con el detalle que deja su ombligo al aire, ella que era de costumbre estaba practicando con su flauta. Un hecho que podía ser tanto agradable como muy molesto, ya que de vez en cuando ella hacia ruidos extremadamente agudos. Para la mala suerte del chico, el fue recibido por uno.

-Sigues siendo tan mala como siempre-dijo el rubio burlándose.

-¡Cállate, bobalicón!-reclamo la chica lanzándole una roca.

-Hey, cuidado con eso-dijo el chico esquivando.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Nada. Solo vine a cambiarme.

-Entonces deja de molestar.

Tayuya no era exactamente un dulce, pero al menos era una buena aliada para Naruto y los demás. Su habilidad en Genjutsu era excepcional, especialmente porque eran realizados gracias a su flauta especial. Obviamente ella no consiguió su instrumento/arma a la primera, pero luego de que demostrara que en verdad no quería volver con Orochimaru, el grupo le dio cierta libertad y les permitió que trabajara con ellos para conseguir el dinero necesario para pedirle a un herrero que elaborara el arma. Como la labor del hombre no podía compararse a la Orochimaru, necesitaba practicar mucho con el instrumento e importunar continuamente a los demás. Naruto no tenía problemas con ella, aunque le resultaba molesto que fuera tan grosera.

Sin decir otra cosa, se cambio a su atuendo Anbu y luego a salió a la espera del mensaje de Chigusa, el cual llego 10 minutos después en el pico de una golondrina de papel. La técnica usada por la Amasaki, se denominaba **Shikigami** y consistía en la invocación de un golem que actuaba bajo las órdenes del usuario. Como un simple trozo de papel se transformaba en una bestia tan elaborada aun resultaba desconocido para Naruto, pero igual no era algo que le interesaba.

-¡Que lata! Tenemos que encargarnos de un borracho-dijo el chico leyendo la descripción de la misión.

-Entonces encárgate tu solo. No voy a perder el tiempo con eso-dijo Tayuya sin dejar de ver su instrumento.

-Aquí dice que es bastante peligroso.

-Igual no es digno de mi tiempo.

-Yo creo que pasó esta vez, Uzumaki-kun-dijo Tsuyomi. -Hay cierta información que quiero conseguir y me parece que este es un buen momento para ir por ella.

-Como quieran. Supongo que tendré que encargarme de todo-dijo el chico para ponerse una máscara y abandonar el sitio.

Según lo que ponía el mensaje, el sujeto en cuestión era una molestia para los dueños de bares en la aldea de Iwa y estaban aprovechando que había salido de la aldea para encargarse de él. Resulta una extraña petición, ya que tal cosa se podría hacer en cualquier parte, pero la paga era buena y era mejor no cuestionar nada.

Los datos entregados le indicaron que era una buena idea emboscar al objetivo en un paso rocoso que encontraba apartado de toda población, cosa que era muy cierta ya que a Naruto le tomo dos días llegar al sitio. Una vez que estudio por completo la zona, preparo una docena de clones para cubrir las entradas del camino. El se ubico en interior de una cornisa en el centro del camino. Una vez que localizara a su objetivo, le rodearía y eliminaría con un rápido ataque sorpresa.

Varias horas pasaron y el aburrimiento golpeo contundentemente al chico. El mensaje estimaba que el objetivo pasaría por allí en horas de la mañana, pero ya eran las dos de la tarde y no había rastro alguno de su presencia. Para las cinco, la misión ya era personal. El Uzumaki no comprendía como alguien podía tardarse tanto, era eso o la inteligencia entregada estaba completamente equivocada.

No fue hasta las ocho de la mañana del día siguiente que por fin alguien dio la cara. Se trataba de un anciano de cabello y barba pelirrojos, que vestía con un gi rojo. El bamboleo en su caminar y la botella de sake en su mano, no dejaban en duda que ese era su objetivo. Era un hecho que el tipo se la había pasado entre copas y se atraso con su itinerario.

-Esto me pudo haber dolido en otro momento viejo, pero tú en serio has colmado mi paciencia-dijo para sí mismo Naruto cuyo rostro estaba lleno de venas marcadas por la gran molestia que tenia.

El rubio no se lo pensó dos veces y se lanzo sobre el borracho con un **Rasengan** preparado. No habrían testigos así que podría usar la técnica, si problemas.

El ataque era casi perfecto y el Uzumaki estaba seguro que le daría al blanco, más no conto con que este estornudaría y se agacharía evadiendo por centímetros el mortal jutsu, el cual fue estrellado en una pared.

-Ese viejo enano ahora si me va a escuchar. Ya le dije que debe reparar estos caminos, caen todo tipo de mierdas-dijo el anciano siguiendo como si nada, ignorando el cráter que Naruto hacia provocado con su ataque.

-Ya verás. ¡ATAQUEN!-exclamo Naruto para que sus clones reaccionaran y emprendieran una arremetida sobre el objetivo.

-Ya había oído que llovían de rocas, pero una lluvia de idiotas ya es demasiado ridículo-dijo el pelirrojo tomando un sorbo de su botella, luego siguió su camino.

Los clones usaron sus espadas para dirigir mortales tajos al sujeto, pero este con su errático caminar evadió cada una de las cuchillas. De derecha a izquierda, de izquierda a derecha, tres pasos atrás por cada uno hacia adelante y un giro tras cada sorbo de su botella, fueron parte de los locos movimientos que lograron que los clones se vieran en un autentico caos. Dando como resultando que incluso se golpearan entre si y se autodestruyeran.

 _-¿¡Como rayos es que estoy perdiendo!?-_ pensó Naruto al ver que ese borracho no era ordinario. – _No importa. No puedo fallar en mi misión_ \- se dijo antes emprender un ataque por sí mismo.

-Que tiene que hacer un hombre para tomar un trago en paz-dijo el pelirrojo para entonces interceptar al chico con un palmazo en el pecho. El contacto provoco una ligera onda de choque que provoco que Naruto fuera despedido veintes metros hacia atrás y que luego rodara por un par mas.

 _-¡Qué demonios! Ese golpe fue tan fuerte como uno de la vieja_ -pensó Naruto levantándose sin aire por el golpe.

-No tengo nada contra ti, mocoso. Solo vete y hare como si no te hubiera visto.

-No es así como funciona, viejo. Si no te mato yo, lo hará otra persona y prefiero que yo sea el consigue el dinero.

-Como quieras mocoso, pero que conste que no te advertí-dijo el hombre sacando una carta de su túnica.

 _-¿Qué es eso? ¿Será un Shikigami?-_ pensó Naruto.

- **Adeat** -recito el pelirrojo haciendo que la carta de se transformara en una vasija roja en forma de pera de al menos 30 cm de altura. – **Jigoku no Sake** (Licor Infernal)-dijo mostrando la botella que tenia marcado la palabra ardiente en dorado. Luego el anciano tomo un largo sorbo de lo que fuera que contuviese.

Naruto se puso en guardia y se preparo para lo que le lanzaran. Esperaba que le lanzaran un jutsu Katon parecido al que usaban Jiraiya y los sapos, así que tenía una idea como escapar.

El pelirrojo entonces hizo el gesto de escupir y para la sorpresa de Naruto, el anciano lanzo una llovizna de roca fundida que lo cubrió por completo. No había forma de que escapara de ese ataque.

- **Segunda técnica del Amuleto de Kyoto: Símbolo K** **ō** **ri, Congélate** -dijo Chigusa para entonces lanzar un talismán que formo el kanji 氷 (Hielo) y creó una cortina de nieve que paro el ataque del pelirrojo.

-¡Chigusa!-dijo el rubio alegre de ver que la mujer de lentes le había salvado.

-Me alegro de haber llegado a tiempo.

-Y yo me alegro de ver a una hermosa preciosura como tu señorita. ¿Qué tal si vamos por una copa?-dijo el viejo viendo a la Amasaki.

-Ni soñarlo-respondió la pelinegra, asqueada por la idea.

-¿Quién es este sujeto? Esa técnica no algo que tendría un simple borracho.

-Sucede que al contratista no le notificaron la verdadera identidad del objetivo. Ese sujeto es Roshi, el Jinchuriki del Yonbi-dijo la mujer muy seria.

-¿¡Que!?-dijo Naruto mas que sorprendido.

-Por ende es un pez demasiado gordo para ser cazado, el contrato fue completamente anulado.

-Hey, puede que este pasado de unos kilos, pero no estoy gordo-reclamo Roshi.

-Tenemos que irnos-advirtió la Amasaki preparando un talismán.

-No nos queda de otra-dijo Naruto saltando para salir del camino.

Chigusa le acompaño y estaba lista para invocar su cuervo, pero entonces Roshi dio un potente salto y tomo a ambos con un abrazo. Luego cayó en el suelo haciendo que este se estremeciera.

-No tan rápido, mocoso. Un camarada me acaba de decir que tienes a su hermano dentro de ti. ¿Es verdad?

-Depende. ¿Qué harás al respecto?

-Pues celebrar, mocoso. Hacía tiempo que no me conseguía con un camarada.

Minutos después, Naruto y Chigusa estaban "atrapados" en un pequeño campamento que monto Roshi, en donde desello un par de botellas de sake y se las ofreció a los presentes.

-¡Es demasiado temprano!-dijo la de lentes.

-No tomo-dijo el Uzumaki, quien se había quitado la máscara.

-Vamos no sean aguafiestas-dijo el pelirrojo.

-Vaya al grano. ¿Qué quiere?

-Solo hablar. Es difícil conseguir compañía en estos días.

-Ayudaría el que no destroce los bares que visitas-comento Chigusa.

-No ha sido mi culpa. Siempre hay un picapleitos que no sabe tolerar mi presencia.

-¿Te molestan por ser un Jinchuriki?-dijo Naruto.

-Creo que le molesta mas el que se un Uzumaki y no tenga lo que ellos quieren-dijo el pelirrojo tomando de su botella.

-¡Que!-exclamaron ambos.

-¿Creían que este carmesí se mantenía solo? Otro sujeto ya tendría el cabello blanco con todos los años que tengo.

-¿Acaso usted es de Uzu?-dijo Chigusa.

-No. Mi familia abandono la isla antes del auge del clan y posterior destrucción.

-¿Pero cómo es que está con vida? Iwa fue uno de los percusores del exterminio.

-Puede que ellos sean estúpidos, pero no son tan estúpidos. Puede que no tenga las habilidades de sellado estándar de un Uzumaki, pero ellos sabían que un Jinchuriki de mi clan es mucho más eficiente que uno común y corriente, por lo que me mantuvieron con vida. Tengo que hacer un montón de misiones estúpidas para el enano, pero me da igual. El sake no se paga solo-dijo riéndose, a lo que los presentes pusieron una cara de decepción.

-¿A qué se refería cuando su "camarada" le hablo de mi?

-Al viejo Son le llamo la atención que su hermano estuviera por estos lares y como no ha querido saludarle, me pidió que te dejara un recado.

-¡Hablas con el Yonbi!

-No seas grosero, mocoso. Su nombre es Son Goku, no el número de sus colas. Imagínate como se sentiría que empezaran a llamarte por tu número de ojos.

-Capto el mensaje-dijo Naruto molesto porque le recordaran su perdida. –No sabía que los Bijuu tuvieran un nombre, el mío no es muy social que digamos.

-Me han dicho que el zorro es un amargado. A todas estas, ¿cuales son nombres?

-Chigusa Amasaki-dijo la pelinegra sin mucho entusiasmo.

-Naruto Uzumaki.

-¿Es un chiste?-dijo Roshi desconcertado.

-No. Ese es mi nombre. No sé quien es mi familia, pero me han dicho que pertenezco a ese clan.

-Es muy raro que no seas pelirrojo, es algo muy distintivo para nuestro clan. Pero bueno, nadie es perfecto y es de esperarse que le dieran a un Uzumaki la labor de contener al zorro-dijo el viejo tomando de nuevo de la botella.

-¿ _Cuánto puede aguantar ese viejo_?-pensaron Naruto y Chigusa.

-¿Y dónde eres? Tu cara me es familiar, pero no logro recordar de donde.

-De la podrida Konoha-dijo el rubio con desgano.

-Ya se me hacía que ese lugar no podía ser perfecto. Mmmmm. Ya me acorde, te pareces a Tomate-san.

-¿Quién?

-Una kunoichi de esa aldea. Tengo un "buen" recuerdo de ella-dijo el pelirrojo levantado su camisa y revelando una gran cicatriz.

-No me diga que buscara venganza-dijo Naruto preparándose para huir.

-Que va. Admito que fui un idiota ese día-dijo Roshi riendo. –Me preguntaba que había sido de ella, pero tu existencia me da una idea de que le sucedió-dijo algo afligido.

-Lo siento. No conocí a otra persona con mi apellido en la aldea.

-Disculpen la interrupción, pero ya debemos irnos-dijo Chigusa. -Tenemos un itinerario y esta misión fallida nos retraso bastante.

-Es una pena y eso que pensé que por fin encontraría a alguien que se interesaría en los Pactio.

Naruto supuso que se refería a la carta con la que había convocado esa botella de lava, tenía que admitir era muy interesante la idea de conseguir algo así.

-Creo que me quedare un rato, Chigusa. Luego les alcanzo-dijo el rubio.

-¿Como quieras?-dijo ella para invocar un cuervo y salir del sitio.

-Me agrada tu entusiasmo, mocoso.

-Para empezar quiero saber cómo es que te comunicas con tu Bijuu. Quiero hablar con el zorro para que me preste su poder sin que yo pierda el control.

-Si piensas en los Bijuu como meras armas, estas empezando con el pie equivocado. Tienes que internalizar que él es tu compañero. Lo queramos o no, ellos y nosotros tenemos el mismo problema, por lo que somos iguales.

-No lo había pensando de esa forma.

-¿Qué edad tienes?

-14.

-Puede que sientas que tu vida es un infierno, pero imagina que ha sido de ellos que tienen siglos peleando con los humanos por su libertad.

-Ok. Tomare eso en cuenta.

-Ahora con eso en mente te puedo hablar de los Pactios-dijo el viejo sacando su carta. Esta tenía una foto de él sostenido vasija roja con una pose de luchador. Encima de la imagen ponía Volcanus Bibere (Bebedor Volcánico), entre otros muchos detalles como su signo zodiacal y otras decoraciones como un pentagrama de seis puntas.

-Wow. ¿Quien hizo esa carta? Esta muy bien diseñada.

-Lo creas o no, apareció de la nada cuando yo y Son Goku establecimos el Pactio.

-¿En qué consiste?

-Seré sincero. No conozco cómo funciona por completo. Sin embargo, tengo un par de cosas claras. Fueron creadas por los Uzumaki, no los mismos que desarrollaron los sellos que todo el mundo teme, pero si unos muy hábiles en ese campo. Lo otro es que solo pueden ser usados por Jinchuriki. No importa cuánto chakra tengas, solo se puede generar una carta Pactio gracias a la ayuda de un Bijuu.

-¿Por qué?

-Ni idea. Pero es una ironía ya que las cartas no funcionan con chakra. Al menos no directamente.

-¿Entonces con que funcionan?

–Si sabes cómo se compone el chakra.

-Por supuesto. Tiene tanto energía física como espiritual.

-Luego de dominar su uso, aprendí que estás cosas absorben la energía espiritual y dejan de la lado a la física.

-¿Por qué?

-Ese es el tipo de cosas que desconozco. Pero no me malinterpretes, tiene sus beneficios. ¿Recuerdas el golpe que te di?

-¿Cómo hacerlo?-dijo sobándose el estomago.

-Ese es el resultado de ese excedente. Mis capacidades físicas han aumentado enormemente por el Ki, que es como Son Goku llama a la energía física.

-Genial.

-Pero ahora llegamos a la parte complicada. El Pactio tiene lo que los Jinchuriki normales consideran un precio muy grande-dijo hombre haciendo un pausa para tomar un sobre de sake. –El usuario no será capaz usar de nuevo el chakra del Bijuu.

-No es que me guste depender del zorro, pero sin duda eso suena como algo malo.

-Yo lo considero una exageración, aunque el quisquilloso de Han no quiso saber nada mas del tema luego de que le explique ese detalle-dijo el pelirrojo recordando el evento. -En fin, me explique mal. No podrás usar el chakra del Bijuu en la forma tradicional, es decir, olvídate del manto de chakra y el Modo Bijuu del que esta tan orgulloso Kumo. En cambio recibirás una carta Pactio que aumentara exponencialmente tus habilidades.

-¿Exactamente cuáles? No se ofenda, pero la suya no inspira confianza.

-Es asunto complicado. Las cartas reflejan lo que está en el alma de la persona y todo su potencial. No es que beber sea mi habilidad, pero al ser parte de mi modo de vida, mi Artefactio es algo muy afín a lo que yo usaría. Por cierto, así es como se le llama a los objetos que se forman con los Pactio. No siempre son armas, pero definitivamente son muy útiles.

-Definitivamente me interesa. ¿Cómo hago uno?

-.¿Tienes un pincel y algo de tinta?

-Siempre. He estado practicando mi caligrafía para el Fuinjutsu.

Pasados unos minutos, el rubio estaba sentando dentro de un círculo hecho por Roshi.

-Haber, ¿dónde iba esta línea?-dijo el hombre poniendo los detalles del circulo.

-¿Debería esperar para cuando este sobrio?

-No creo que quieras esperar tanto-dijo Roshi riendo.

-¿Y exactamente qué debo hacer?

-Hablar con el zorro. Así de simple. El debe acordarse del resto.

-¿Disculpa?

-Se me olvidaba ese detalle. Tomate-san también hizo un Pactio.

-¿Cuántas personas saben de esto?

-Suponiendo lo peor para ella. Solo nosotros dos. Lo que sabe Han es muy poco y ya debe haberlo olvidado.

-Es una lástima.

-Bien. Esta listo el círculo de contrato-dijo el hombre. –Recuerda ser cortes con ese costal de pulgas-dijo antes de que el círculo brillara y que todo se pusiera negro.

Cuando Naruto noto que estaba en una cloaca, supo que el proceso había sido un éxito. Ahora solo debía buscar la jaula del Kyubi y hablar con él.

Tras unos minutos de caminata, el chico quedo frente a la jaula del zorro, quien se encontraba acostado sobre sus patas descansando.

 **-Je. Nunca pensé que me volvería a ver en esta posición-** dijo el tono burlón el zorro. **-¿Qué tal la vida, mocoso?**

-Tan miserable como siempre. ¿Qué tal la tuya?

 **-Aquí, disfrutando del paisaje** -dijo el zorro sarcásticamente.

-¿Sabes a que he venido?

 **-Sí. Ese mono ha sido muy insistente, pero me niego a hacer otra vez esa tontería.**

-¿Por qué?

 **-Es agradable que los humanos nos dejen de usar como meras armas, pero eso no evita que los otros terminen usándonos a su gusto.**

-Lamento tu situación, pero…

 **-Nada de peros. Con los humanos siempre es lo mismo. Dicen una cosa y nunca cumplen.**

-Yo si cumplo con mis objetivos.

 **-¿Cómo ser Hokage?-** dijo maliciosamente el zorro.

-Grrrr.

 **-Sí. Presencie todo lo que te sucedió. ¿Qué te pareció la verdadera cara de Konoha?**

-Ya sabes lo que pienso.

 **-Entonces no entiendo para que quieres que acepte formar esa estupidez.**

-En los últimos meses algo me ha quedado claro. Necesito poder para cualquier cosa que me proponga, no importa si quieres ayudarme o no. Roshi me ofreció esta opción y me pareció que era algo que te agradaría. No te conozco en lo absoluto, pero en el tiempo que estuve encerrado pude comprender por completo como te sentías.

 **-¡Habladurías!-** reclamo el zorro.

-Tú sabes que no.

 **-Ya te lo dije. No me interesa en lo absoluto ese Pactio, de todas formas seguiría encerrado en ti.**

-Tal vez, pero al menos estaríamos dando un paso para conseguir una forma de sacarte de aquí.

 **-¿Si quiera te escuchas? Si un Jinchuriki pierde su Bijuu, se muere.**

-Tomare el riesgo.

- **Y no pienses que me caes bien y de la nada aceptare quedarme en tu interior. No soy un idiota conformista como lo es el mono.**

-No te pido que lo seas, solo pido algo de confianza. Te aseguro que te sacare de aquí-dijo Naruto haciendo que el zorro gruñera. Este empezó a ver a los lados y verse pensativo, signo de que cambiaba de parecer. Luego de unos minutos finalmente suspiro y hablo.

 **-Tú ganas. Estableceremos un Pactio** -dijo el zorro haciendo que Naruto sonriera victorioso. **-Pero más te vale que cumplas mis condiciones.**

-¿Que quieres?

 **-Como lo indica el nombre, estableceremos un contrato. Yo te otorgare una parte de mi poder de forma permanente. No tendrás acceso a ninguna transformación y yo dejare de intentar de poseer tu chakra.**

-De acuerdo.

 **-Puede que aun te permita usar algo de mi chakra para tus Kage Bushin, pero no esperes nada del otro mundo. Tú eres el único responsable de volverte fuerte.**

-Lo tomare en cuenta.

 **-Lo más importante. Tienes 10 años para conseguir una forma para sacarme de esta jaula. Si fallas, no dudare en matarte** -dijo el zorro en tono amenazante.

-Lo hare en 5-declaro Naruto confiado.

 **-No juegues con eso, mocoso. Hablo muy en serio. No me molestara morir contigo con el fin de cumplir mi palabra.**

-Yo también hablo en serio. Todo el mundo pensaba que era un perdedor que podía hacerse a un lado y yo probare que están muy equivocados.

 **-Je. Espero que cumplas con tu palabra** -dijo el zorro para dejar que su chakra se filtrara al exterior y que activara el círculo marcado por Roshi. – **Por último te hablare de dos cosas importantes. Uno mi nombre es Kurama, espero que no se te olvide. Ningún otro mortal lo sabe, así que no estés de parlanchín-** advirtió el Kyubi. - **Lo otro te interesara mas, esas cartas tienen una cualidad de permitir que los usuarios se comuniquen entre ellos de forma telepática. Inútil para los Bijuu y los Jinchuriki debido a que ya podemos hacerlo, pero extrañamente me permite saber que mi anterior contenedor se encuentra vivo.**

-¿Quién?

- **Eso te lo digo después** -dijo Kurama para luego cortar la conexión.

En el exterior, Roshi aprecio como todo el círculo que había creado se condenso en un único objeto rectangular sobre Naruto. El rubio reacciono y se incorporo atrapando la carta en el aire. Allí él se mostraba con su atuendo Anbu sosteniendo un gran sable plateado con una mata de pelo blanco en el mango. El titulo que portaba era Fatum Magistrum (Maestro del Destino), lástima que el chico no entendiera en lo absoluto el significado de esas palabras.

-Felicitaciones, mocoso. Esto hay que celebrarlo-dijo el pelirrojo tomando un sorbo de sake.

-Como funciona.

-Simple. Dices la palabra **Adeat** y el Artefactio revelara su autentica forma. Di **Abeat** volverá a su forma de carta.

-Adeat-dijo el chico impaciente por ver el poder del arma. La tarjeta brillo y se transformo en una gran espada colmillo. Esta era tan grande como su persona, así que no pudo evitar que su peso hiciera que soltara el instrumento y este rompiera el suelo con su gran filo.

-Eso sí que es un arma. ¿Cómo se llama?

-La carta ponía Tessaiga (Colmillo Triturador de Acero).

-Buena suerte dominando esa monstruosidad. De una tanto a esa espada hay un trecho enorme.

-Me las arreglare. **Abeat** -dijo el rubio volviendo la espada a su forma de espada. -Tengo que darle las gracias. Este encuentro me enseño muchas cosas.

-Somos camaradas, no solo de sangre sino también de vida. Era mi deber darte una mano.

-No sé cómo pagarle.

-Veras, no tengo la libertad para abandonar el País de la Tierra como quisiera, así que puedes hacerme el gran favor de enseñarles a otros Jinchuriki lo que aprendiste. Ellos y sus Bijuu agradecerán el gesto.

-Veré que puedo hacer.

-Y antes de que te vayas-dijo dándole una copa de sake a Naruto. -Brindemos.

-Ya que-dijo el chico para acompañar al viejo que extrañamente se había vuelto su camarada.

* * *

Y hasta aquí llega este capítulo. Solo dejo un pequeño comentario sobre algo que me incomoda. Puse en el summary que este sería un Naruto dark, pero hasta ahora solo he dado pequeños indicios de este aspecto, por lo que siento que he tal vez mi estimación sobre su futura ha sido exagerada. De todas formas hará cosas moralmente cuestionables, pero no serán las carnicerías que tal vez esperan. Espero que no les molestes y me digan su opinión, así como que piensan de esta introducción que le di al sistema de los Pactios. Si leyeron Negima o sus derivados asumo que esperaban una escena de beso, pero decidí que Kurama se quedara "varón" porque no quería implicaciones románticas entre él y Naruto. No doy otros detalles al respecto porque sería spoiler. No incluiré personajes de otras series, pero si aparecerán armas y objetos. De por si en Negima se dejo entre ver que habían muchos objetos legendarios y como allí apareció un Hanyo, no vi problemas para que Naruto obtuviera la Tessaiga.

 **Jonathan486:** Gracias. No quiero ser muy severo con los cambios en su personalidad, por que el "dark Naruto" no aparecerá de la noche a la mañana.

 **Takumi Yousei:** Gracias. Espero que te haya gustado.

 **daniel2610994:** Gracias por comentar. No soy amigo del gore, pero tengo que demostrar que el equipo de Naruto es de cuidado. Hay quienes no puedo incluir en el harem como Tsukuyomi, ya que es tipo Yuno Gasai y eso le hace incompatible con el harem. Luego empiezo a mostrar a la que sí estarán con el rubio.

 **CCSakuraforever:** Gracias por el interés. Espero que te hayan gustado el capitulo y el poder que consiguió Naruto.

Otra cosa, prefiero dejar los nombres de las técnicas en español para no complicarme mucho con las traducciones, pero sentí necesario incluir aquí un par de palabras y frases en latin para enriquecer la historia. Espero que no moleste tanto el hecho de que use traductor.

Eso es todo por ahora, nos leemos luego.


	4. Chapter 4

**Maestro del destino**

No me pertenece Naruto ni Mahou Sensei Negima

 **Capitulo 4**

[Dos meses después]

Las personas a veces comenten acciones que lamentan toda su vida, pero para aquellos que dicen ser fuertes y portadores de una gran voluntad, no hay carga mas grande que la que se obtiene por no hacer nada. Si, el sentimiento de culpa por no realizar una acción cuando se debe, puede carcomer el espíritu de una persona y hacer que cuestione todo sus principios.

Era eso lo que experimentaban algunos residentes de Konoha, que para el desconocimiento de Naruto, si lamentaban su partida y se sintieron impotentes al no hacer nada por evitarlo. Primero estaba Konohamaru, quien si bien había superado el hecho de alguien había tomado el puesto del Hokage, ahora repudiaba fervientemente a la Quinta por hacer semejante barbaridad. Shikamaru lamentaba aun mas su mal desempeño, pero no se echaba toda la culpa ahora cuestionaba sistema ninja por lo endeble que resultaba frente a elementos que estaban "fuera del tablero". Maito Gai, quien tenía razones de sobra para estar furioso, estaba decepcionado con su rival Kakashi, debido a que consideraba que la perdida de una llama de la juventud no era razón para extinguir a otra. Jiraiya consideraba que había pecado en su decisión de dejar el puesto de Hokage, pensaba que la princesa babosa tendría una voluntad más férrea y no sería una herramienta de Consejo como ahora lo parecía.

Otros pobladores como los dueños de Ichiraku, Iruka y Hinata, simplemente tenían que vivir con el hecho de que no podían haber hecho nada por el rubio, ya que sus voces eran cercanas a nada frente a poder constituido por Tsunade y el Consejo.

Por otro lado, había otros que no lamentaban en nada la partida del "demonio". Ino era del grupo que sintieron asqueadas por la idea de que un ser así estuviera conviviendo con ella y consideraba que él era la razón por la que su Sasuke había desertado. Sakura no era tan ingenua como para creerse esa mentira, aun le incomodaba la idea de que Naruto fuera un Jinchuriki, pero ahora tenía que lidiar con sus propios problemas.

Sin su equipo, la chica estaba prácticamente condenada a la soledad, pues la teoría de la Yamanaka había sido esparcida por otras fans de Sasuke que buscaban que no se culpara al Uchiha de crimen alguno, dando consigo el que la Haruno fuera considerada como "contaminada" por la presencia del demonio. Sus mismos padres le miraban con reojo, pues como civiles cualquiera, cedían con facilidad ante los cuchicheos de la comunidad.

Incluso sus planes de entrenar con Tsunade en el área de Ninjutsu Medico se vieron mermados cuando ella le dijo que no tenía tiempo suficiente como para perderlo en tonterías. Sin duda, convertirse en una kunoichi no había sido una sabia decisión.

[En algún lugar del País de la tierra]

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Mátenlo de una vez! ¡Es solo un mocoso!-reclamo un forajido a sus compañeros que custodiaban la entrada de la cueva que conformaba su guarida.

Los hombres portaban garrotes y espadas, con los que se lanzaron furiosamente contra el enemigo que les amenazaba. Este era Naruto, quien en esos momentos tenía una vestimenta diferente a la de falso Anbu que solía portar.

Una chaqueta azul oscura con líneas negras en los laterales y unas matas de pelo blanco en los hombros y alrededor el cierre intermedio de la prenda, la cual llevaba abierta para dejar al descubierto su torneado torso, producto de sus constantes ejercicios. También vestía unos jean negros que tenían rasguños marcados sobre la tela, dándole un aspecto más rudo. El cual era reforzado aun mas por un parche negro que cubría su ojo faltante.

Esta apariencia se debía a otra de las habilidades de la carta Pactio, la cual le permitía almacenar un vestuario junto a su Artefactio y que este se le equipara de forma automática cuando activara la carta. El atuendo Anbu no era acorde con Tessaiga y el Uzumaki considero que era una buena idea mejorar su apariencia. Ya no estaba tan indefenso como hacia unos meses y ahora podía actuar de forma un poco más abierta.

- **Fūton: Corte del Vacio** -dijo el chico para realizar un tajo en el aire con su espada y desatar una medialuna de viento que traspaso el cumulo de hombres con extrema facilidad, haciendo que los sobrevivientes se pusieran extremadamente tensos y asustados por sus vidas.

No podía culpárseles, ya que el que caminaba entre la sangre y los cuerpos cortados era uno de los más temidos cazar recompensas que han pisado el país.

-Miren, en ocasiones simplemente mato a su líder y dejo libre al resto y en otras hago lo contrario. Para su desgracia, hoy quiero terminar rápido y todos tendrán que morir. ¿Por qué no se agrupan en un solo lugar para que pueda matarlos? Prometo que lo hare rápido y sin dolor.

-Púdrete, mocoso- dijo el jefe de los bandidos haciendo una seña para que dos hombre sumamente fornidos se pusieran frente a él, con un grandes y macizas laminas de hierro que hacían de escudo. –Vuelen a ese bastardo- ordeno el hombre, provocando que unos forajidos alrededor del rubio le lanzaran unos cartuchos de dinamita encendidos.

-Como quieran-dijo Naruto suspirando con fastidió. Luego clavo su arma en el suelo, provocando que a sus alrededores se formara una barrera de viento que repelió los explosivos y se los devolvió a sus lanzadores, los cuales murieron por las detonaciones subsiguientes.

El Uzumaki entonces procedió a correr hacia los enemigos restantes que sostenían sus escudos firmemente para aguantar el ataque del muchacho.

- **Zanganken Ni-no-Tachi** (Espada Corta-Rocas: Segundo Golpe)- dijo el rubio tras aparecer de repente tras los sujetos, quienes soltaron las laminas de hierro que no contaban con ningún rasguño. Ellos en cambio, cayeron muertos con cortes extremadamente graves.

-Por favor, ten piedad-dijo el líder completamente aterrado por la habilidad del chico.

-Eso pidieron las personas del pueblo que destrozaron y quemaron.

-Ellos se lo buscaron.

-Entonces entenderás que tú también te búscate esto-dijo Naruto antes de asesinar al hombre entre gritos y suplicas.

-Abeat-dijo Naruto para guardar su arma y cambiarse de uniforme

-Te ves más lindo con tu otro atuendo-comento una joven pelinegra un poco mayor que Naruto, quien arribo a la escena en un salto.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Kurotsuchi? ¿Acaso el anciano dudaba en que pudiera hacer el trabajo?

-No. Yo tenía curiosidad por ver lo que hacías y debo decir que valió toda la pena-dijo la chica que vestía el uniforme táctico de los ninja de Iwa.

-No me gustan los mirones.

-Me cuesta creerlo con ese traje tuyo-dijo la chica pícaramente.

-Lo que sea. A menos que seas la que me dará la recompensa de la tarea, yo me voy a la aldea.

-Es muy cruel hablarle así a quien será tu compañera.

-¿Compañera?

-No debería estar hablándote de esto, pero considero que eres un mejor prospecto que esos otros brutos que ha estado contratando el anciano. El trabajo era para revisar tus habilidades y ver si estabas dispuesto a seguir sus órdenes.

-Si ese es el caso, es mejor que te bajes de las nubes. Solo acepte este trabajo porque tenía una buena recompensa, no me gusta recibir órdenes de nadie.

-Deberías pensarlo dos veces. Onoki quiere realizar una expedición a unas viejas ruinas que están en la costa oeste del país y tienes grandes expectativas para ella.

-¿Y porque debería interesarme eso?

-Simple. Estas no se parecen en lo absoluto con la arquitectura que ha mantenido el País de la Tierra en los últimos siglos.

-Fácilmente pueden pertenecer a otra aldea.

-No tenemos forma de averiguarlo con certeza, pero tenemos otra teoría. Que pensarías si te dijera que vienen de otro continente.

-Entonces te diría que es una locura. ¿Exactamente donde estaría este continente? La costa de la que hablas apunta directamente a Kumo.

-Eso mismo dijo el viejo, pero cierto incidente no ha hecho cambiar de parecer. Nuestra inteligencia descubrió que Kumo tuvieron que lidiar con unos sujetos que podían transformarse en criaturas espantosas y poseían unas armas muy extrañas. Solo averiguamos que se lo atribuían a una piedra Gel, Gelel o algo así. Mas eso te es irrelevante, solo ten por seguro que ese hecho confirma nuestra teoría de que hay otro lugar a parte del continente ninja.

-¿Y cómo entro en sus maquinaciones?

-El abuelo no quiere arriesgar muchos recursos en el viaje…

-Y por eso paga por personal desechable-dijo con fastidio el rubio.

-Yo me asegurare de que no se te considere así.

-¿Por qué?

-Me caes bien. Aunque debo decir que no te has molestado en decirme tu nombre.

-No es algo que te competa-dijo Naruto para entonces desaparecer del lugar en un veloz salto.

-Hey, no me dejes así-reclamo la chica perdiendo de vista al muchacho.

Naruto y sus compañeras preferían mantenerse de los asuntos shinobi, pero los rumores decían que el Iwakage planeaba algo grande y como otros cazas recompensas, cedieron y presentaron en la aldea ninja del país. Allí había conocido a la nieta del Kage, quien sorprendentemente sabia de la banda del chico y le emocionaban las historias que contaban de sus trabajos por su extrema letalidad. Como recientemente Naruto había abandonado su fachada de simple matón, el rápidamente se gano la fijación de la chica por su imponente apariencia.

No es que le molestara esa atención, como ahora era más cuidadoso con sus conocidos, prefería pasarla de largo.

-Me agrada por completo esa idea. Es una oportunidad que no podemos desperdiciar-dijo Chigusa una vez que Naruto le comento a ella y las demás que era lo que planeaba Iwakage.

-¿Eso piensas?

-Sí. Otro punto de interés seria la isla de Uzu, pero aún es pronto para dirigirnos a ese sitio. Debes aceptar la proposición y aprovechar que esa chica está interesada en ti.

-Esa es la razón por la que no me agrada la idea. Eso y el hecho de que estaremos acompañados de otros ninja de Iwa y otros caza recompensas.

-Es riesgo que debes tomar. Ya tu nivel ha aumentado considerablemente gracias a tu Pactio, por lo que no tendrás problemas para lidiar con cualquier eventualidad.

-Si tu lo dices-dijo Naruto suspirando. – ¿Quien me acompañaran?

-Lastimosamente ese será un problema. He ayudado a gente que es enemiga de Onoki y no debería ponerme a su alcance. Seguramente querrán interrogarme.

-Yo tengo un sitio a donde ir, por lo que no estoy disponible-dijo Tsukuyomi.

-¿A dónde es que vas? Has estado desapareciendo muchas veces últimamente-dijo el Uzumaki extrañado por la actitud de la pelimorada.

-Digamos que he encontrado un lugar soleado que me gusta observar-dijo la chica con su característica sonrisa.

-No sé por qué, pero tengo un mal presentimiento.

-Yo también paso-dijo Tayuya.

-Tú no puedes prescindir-advirtió Chigusa. –Naruto no puede ir sin apoyo a ese trabajo. Ya de por si es arriesgado que el trabaje por estas tierras.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-dijo Naruto.

-Hay dos técnicas que odia Iwa con toda su alma. El **Hiraishin** y el **Rasengan** , las cuales son la razón de su derrota en la Tercera Guerra Ninja. Resulta que tú conoces una de ellas y el que alguien te vea usándola puede resultar extremadamente desastroso, así que si antes eras cuidadoso, ahora debes serlo más.

-De acuerdo, acompañare al tuerto-dijo la pelirrosa con fastidio.

Tras acomodar sus cosas, el par se dirigió al edificio del Iwakage a ver si las palabras Kurotsuchi eran ciertas.

 _-¿Qué opinas tu, Kurama?_

 _ **-Zzzzzzzzzz**_

 _-¿¡Otra vez durmiendo!?_

 _ **-Grrrrr**_ -expreso el zorro despertando. -¿ _ **Y que querías? Mis opciones aquí son limitadas.**_

 _-No sé. ¿No puedes ponerte a leer un libro?_

 _ **-Tomando en cuenta que el último libro que abriste fue en la academia, no. No puedo.**_

 _-No discutiré eso, pero volviendo al tema. ¿Qué opinas del asunto de que hay otro continente?_

 _ **-No sé qué decir al respecto. A pesar de que tengo varios siglos, no he recorrido mucho de la tierra de los humanos. Me resultaba desagradable andar junto a ellos.**_

 _-Que mal._

 _ **-Sin embargo, si puedo decirte que en varias ocasiones vi a personas algo extrañas rondando por allí y sinceramente no me parecían muy humanos.**_

 _-Eso es bueno así, no perderé mi tiempo_ \- se dijo el chico. – _Y ahora que pude captar tu atención, me dirás que era eso que decías sobre tu anterior Jinchuriki. No has vuelto a hablar al respecto._

 _ **-Tal vez luego**_ \- le dijo el zorro cortando la conversación.

Naruto solo bufo por la mala actitud del zorro. De vez en cuando le daba conversación, pero seguía siendo muy cerrado y obstinado para socializar.

De nuevo en la realidad, el chico y Tayuya llegaron a una enorme sala que era donde el Iwakage recibiría a los mercenarios. Había al menos cincuenta personas en el sitio y todas tenían cara de pocos amigos. La mayoría vestía con uniformes ninja antiguos, armaduras samurái rotas o con simples ponchos que ocultaban sus vestimentas. Sin duda eran la calaña de la humanidad y se veía que solos le interesaba el dinero.

El Uzumaki interpreto que tal número de personas solo significaba que la tarea era muy peligrosa y que la muerte estaría al acecho en cualquier esquina.

-Buenas tardes damas y caballeros-dijo el "gran" Onoki mostrándose imponente encima de una tarima al fondo de la habitación. -Nuevamente he convocado a los de su clase, ya que como ya sabrán, Iwa está dispuesta a trabajar con cualquiera siempre y cuando sean leales a la mano que le da de comer. No encontraran otra aldea que pague más por sus servicios, pero no sean tontos, traiciones y recibirán todo el peso de nuestra ira-dijo serio el anciano.

 _-No me explico porque el poder económico de esta aldea es tan bajo-_ pensó Naruto al ver las facilidades que le daban a los bandidos.

-Su tarea es bastante sencilla si su fuerza es la que afirman tener-entonces las luces de la sala se apagaron y uno shinobi encendieron un proyector que mostraba un mapa de gran tamaño. –Hemos descubierto unas ruinas en las costas oeste de nuestro país. Su labor será ingresar a ellas y traernos cualquier tipo de documentación, armas y material importante que allí se encuentren.

-¿Y qué pasa si encontramos algún tesoro? No estará pensando que vamos a cederlo así de fácil-dijo un mercenario.

-Podrán considerarlo un bono por su trabajo si muestran hallazgos relevantes.

Los mercenarios entonces empezaron a murmurar por lo sencillo y prometedor que resultaba la labor.

-Un cosa importante. Lo que tiene mayor importancia es la información, pero si me traen a una persona o un ser vivo que resida en esas ruinas, créame cuando que no necesitaran trabajar por el resto de su vidas.

La mayoría de los presentes entonces dieron un grito de guerra en señal de que darían su mayor esfuerzo. Solo hubo unos pocos que no hicieron escándalo como Naruto y su compañera, un joven de piel clara, cabello corto azul claro con una mirada fría y un chico de piel clara con el cabello castaño peinado en dos bollos con una mirada seria, que parecía algo forzada. El Uzumaki tenía sus razones para mantenerse bajo perfil y supuso que los otros simplemente eran más serios con su trabajo, pero las características del último sujeto levantaron sus sospechas. Tendría que tenerle el ojo encima.

[Tres días después]

-Por aquí rubio -dijo Kurotsuchi llamando al Uzumaki.

-Ya voy-dijo el chico acercándose a la entrada que estaba oculta entre las rocas de un risco a las orillas del mar.

Eran múltiples las entradas que tenían las ruinas que visitaban, por lo que los mercenarios se distribuyeron entre ellas, orando dar con la que les llevaría a la riqueza. Era secreto para ellos que la nieta de Iwakage también entraría al sitio con la compañía de dos escoltas shinobi y que se habían reservado la entrada que prometía mas.

-Que fastidio, bien acompañado-dijo la pelinegra viendo a Tayuya.

-¿Algún problema con eso?-dijo la chica en cuestión.

-Hmpf-expreso Kurotsuchi para volver su atención al frente.

-¿En serio es necesario que ellos nos acompañen? No necesitamos de su presencia-pregunto uno de sus escoltas.

-Es mejor tener alguien que nos cuide las espaldas. Este sitio puede resultar engañoso.

Al poco tiempo de que el grupo se adentro en las ruinas, unos cinco mercenarios se acercaron al lugar.

-Ja. Sabía que ese enano buscaría una forma de engañarnos. Ha mandados a su hombres al mejor lugar y nos deja a nosotros las migajas-dijo uno de los sujetos.

-Ahora nos encargaremos de hacerle saber que con nosotros no se juega-dijo otro para entrar con sus compañeros.

Poco después apareció el joven castaño, quien vio la entrada y se dispuso a escribir en un pergamino gran cantidad de información. Luego de guardarlo, dio un pesado suspiro e ingreso a las ruinas.

En otro lugar, ya un grupo de mercenarios empezaba a maldecir su suerte, pues su camino les llevo a una habitación sin salida que no mostraba nada interesante.

-Habrá que probar por otro lado-dijo uno antes de dirigirse al pasillo por que el habían entrado. Sin embargo su paso fue detenido por el chico de cabello azul, quien estaba parado en la puerta viendo al grupo con una mirada muy fría.

-Hazte a un lado mocoso. Estorbas.

-Ninguno de ustedes saldrá de este lugar-dijo el chico con estoica voz.

-Ja. ¿Y quién me lo impedirá?

El chico entonces apunto al hombre con su mano puesta como una pistola, luego solo se escucharon gritos.

[Un rato después]

Naruto y Tayuya seguían con fastidio a los shinobi de Iwa. Desde hace horas habían estado recorriendo una serie de intricados pasaje y habitaciones de piedra, las cuales estaban fuertemente erosionada por la humedad. El olor a sal y algas resultaba muy desagradable, y aumentaba conforme bajaban por el laberintico lugar.

-Solo por preguntar, ¿alguno de ustedes puede usar Suiton?-dijo Naruto.

-Yo un poco. ¿Por qué?-contesto Kurotsuchi.

-Me preocupa lo mucho que hemos bajado. A estas alturas debemos estar por muy debajo del nivel de mar.

-Es algo evidente, pero aun así no entiendo tu preocupación.

-Simple. Que sucedería si estas ruinas colapsan y se inundan.

-En ese caso, nosotros nos ocuparemos de reparar las grietas. Somos excelentes usuarios de Doton-dijo uno de los escoltas.

-Si ustedes lo dicen-dijo Naruto con tono de burla. Luego el vio a Tayuya, quien extrañamente tenía cara de preocupación. -¿Qué sucede?

-He estado escuchando gritos y no me están agradando en lo absoluto-dijo la pelirrosa sin darle la cara.

-Me preocuparía si lo hiciera-dijo Naruto con mala cara. –Aunque yo no he escuchado nada.

-Mi oído es más sensible. Sobre todo ahora que estamos en un sitio con tanto eco. Es más creo que nos siguen.

-¿¡Qué!? Eso será un problema-dijo Kurotsuchi.

-Hay una habitación más adelante, allí les emboscaremos-dijo uno de los ninja de Iwa.

Sin embargo, al entrar al recinto, la elaboración de cualquier plan pasó a segundo plano. Allí se encontraron con una impresionante construcción arquitectónica en donde la habitación era un gran domo de color perlado, la cual no tenía signos de deterioro alguno.

El sitio era iluminado por el brillo del techo y mostraba una serie de islotes de piedra que se dispersaba a largo de todo el domo. Entre ellos había agua de mar, la cual se veía oscura y tranquila, evitando saber a ciencia cierta cuál era su profundidad.

Al fondo de la habitación había un gran mural, en donde para el asombro del grupo se mostraba un plano del continente shinobi. No existía separación alguna que mostrara a los países elementales, o al menos a las aldeas ninja, lo que indicaba que el mapa era muy viejo. En dicho mural solo se podían apreciar algunos triángulos que no mostraban un significado claro, pero su ubicaciones si dejaban mucho que pensar. Uno estaba al este Konoha, otro al norte de Kumo y otro justo en las ruinas en que estaban.

-No me queda claro para que es este mapa, pero al menos hemos conseguido algo-dijo Kurotsuchi.

-No importa. Debemos ocuparnos de nuestro acompañantes- dijo Naruto poniendo su atención a la entrada del sitio.

-Bien ocúpate de eso-le dijo la pelinegra con un asentimiento. –Tú ocúpate de sacar una copia de ese mapa-dijo a uno de sus compañeros. –Y ustedes sigan revisando la habitación-dijo al otro y a Tayuya.

-Puedo hacer eso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos-dijo Tayuya sacando una flauta con la que toco una serie de notas agudas que hizo que los presentes se encorvaran por el dolor en sus oídos.

-¿¡Que te he dicho sobre tu mala música!?- le reclamo el rubio.

-No es música idiota. He mandado ondas ultrasónicas que me sirven como un sonar.

-¿No es eso lo que hacen los murciélagos?-comento molesto uno de los ninja de Iwa.

-Sí, pero yo pongo chakra en las ondas, por lo que cuando este se devuelve a mis oídos puedo interpretar el sonido de forma mucho más precisa. Ahora sé que aquella pared es falsa y lleva a otra sala-dijo señalando una pared al sureste de la habitación. -Y que hay algo enorme bajo el agua.

-¿Disculpa?-dijo la pelinegra antes que la habitación sufriera un leve estremecimiento.

El agua del foso que rodea la sala empezó a moverse estrepitosamente y de ella empezó a emerger una enorme criatura alargada de color verde oscuro. A simple vista parecía una serpiente, pero las aletas que se desplegaban por su cuerpo indicaban que era algo que usualmente se consideraba mitológico.

-¿Una serpiente marina?-dijo la nieta de Onoki al ver como la criatura abrió unos brillantes ojos amarillos y luego rugió mostrando sus grandes colmillos.

-No se preocupe, señorita. Yo me encargo. **Doton: Jutsu Pistola de Rocas** -dijo el escolta antes empezar a escupir trozos de piedra contra la criatura.

La serpiente no se inmuto con los proyectiles y levanto su cola para golpear a ninja desprevenido que fue arrojado contra una pared del domo.

-No te saldrás con la tuya. Suiton: Cuerno de Agua-dijo Kurotsuchi para disparar un chorro de agua a presión contra la criatura que esta vez se resintió ante la potencia del jutsu.

La serpiente marina entonces empezó a hacerse paso entre los islotes para alcanzar a la pelinegra, quien dio un salto para esquivar su ataque.

-Ya tengo todo registrado. Vamos de aquí-dijo el encargado del mapa, llamando la atención de la serpiente.

La criatura entonces empezó a brillar para el asombro de los presentes y de su boca fue emitido un haz de electricidad contra el hombre reduciéndolo a cenizas en un instante.

-Noooooo-exclamo la pelinegra viendo como su compañero había muerto.

-Esa cosa no se anda con juegos-dijo Naruto. – ¡Adeat!-exclamo para hacer aparecer su espada. – **Fūton: Corte del Vacio** -dijo para lanzar una onda de viento contra la serpiente. Por desgracia la dura piel de esta, repelió el ataque.

- **Doton: Puño de Roca** -dijo Kurotsuchi para lanzarse furiosa sobre la serpiente con su brazo cubierto de piedras, lo que le permitió golpearle con mucha fuerza.

La serpiente entonces respondió y le dio un coletazo mandándola al agua. Luego se vio como esta empezó a brillar en señal que lanzaría su ataque de rayos, lo que resultaría ineludible y fatal para la chica. Fue allí cuando Tayuya hizo presencia y emitió una potente onda de sonido que desoriento a serpiente y le hizo cancelar su ataque.

-¿Está bien, señorita?-pregunto el compañero de Kurotsuchi al momento que le ayudo a salir del agua.

-Es obvio que no lo estoy-dijo ella furiosa, para luego enfocar a la criatura. – **Yoton: Congelamiento de Cal** -dijo para lanzar una sustancia blanca que cubrió el cuerpo de la serpiente, retrasando su movimiento.

-Es mi oportunidad-se dijo Naruto para luego lanzarse contra la serpiente y córtale con el filo de su Tessaiga. No obstante, apenas el arma empezó a atravesar la carne, una descarga eléctrica fue impulsada contra el chico mandándolo a volar.

-¡Maldición!-exclamo la nieta de Onoki, viendo la resistencia de su oponente.

-Tenemos que salir de este sitio, señorita-dijo su compañero.

-No podemos irnos con las manos vacías.

-Su seguridad es prioridad.

-No. Tengo que derrotar esa cosa-dijo ella antes de saltar hacia la criatura y golpearla otra vez con su jutsu Doton.

Esta vez serpiente reacciono y esquivo el ataque, para luego rodear a la chica y atraparle con su extenso cuerpo.

-Arghhh-se quejo ella al sentir como su cuerpo era presionado con gran fuerza por la criatura.

-¡Suéltala en este instante!-le reclamo el shinobi de Iwa mientras empezaba a dispararle con su **Doton: Pistola de Rocas**.

Los proyectiles eran contundentes, pero en eso no evito que la serpiente marina se extendiera y atrapara al hombre con sus fauces, para luego devorarlo.

-No de nuevo-dijo Kurotsuchi tratando de liberarse de su encierro.

-Aguanta-le dijo Tayuya para luego lanzar una onda de sonido contra la serpiente, que tuvo que como resultado que animal se tensara y apretara más a su presa.

-ARGHHH-grito la chica de Iwa.

-¡Alto! Solo la mataras-advirtio Naruto ya recuperado de shock eléctrico.

-¿Alguna idea?

-Debo noquearla cuanto antes. Abeat-dijo Naruto guardando su arma.

-¡Espera! ¿Qué planeas hacer?

-Lo único que se me ocurre en este momento-dijo para crear un par de **Kage Bushin** lo cuales se ocuparon de crear rápidamente un **Rasengan** cada uno. Luego Naruto invoco la fuerza extra que le proveía el Ki en su cuerpo y lanzo a sus replicas contra la serpiente con extrema fuerza.

La fuerza de los clones golpeando la cabeza de la serpiente fue suficiente para que esta aflojara su agarre y Kurotsuchi pudiera escapar antes de que los **Rasengan** desencadenaran su remolino de chakra. La criatura era demasiado grande como para ser levantada y arrastrada, pero igual el jutsu logro sacudirla lo suficiente para que cayera en el suelo completamente noqueada.-

-Gracias-dijo Kurotsuchi mientras recuperaba el aliento.

-No hay de que-dijo el chico esperando cual sería la reacción de la chica ante el hecho de que él conocía el **Rasengan**.

-¿¡Cómo es que esa cosa estaba oculta aquí!? Este lugar debe tener siglos.

-Ni idea. Supongo que estaba en un letargo o algo.

-Lo que me pareció mas resaltante es el hecho de que se alerto cuando ese sujeto menciono que había terminado de grabar el mapa-dijo Tayuya. –Fui una estúpida al usar el sonar.

-No. Ha sido mi culpa. Si no fuera tan impulsiva, no hubiera insistido tanto en venir a esta misión y mis camaradas no hubieran muerto.

-No puedes echarte toda la culpa. Son riegos del trabajo y ellos sabían en que se metían. Al menos ellos demostraron ser buenos camaradas-dijo el rubio suspirando.

-¿Por qué lo dices de esa forma? ¿Acaso no eres de Konoha? Se supone que allí aprecian mucho el compañerismo y esas cosas.

-Je. Veo que eres bastante lista.

-Dudo que en otra aldea usen ese jutsu que tienes.

-¿Y te molesta?

-No soy tan terca y tonta como abuelo. Puede que de alguna forma estés emparentado con un enemigo de mi aldea, pero igual me salvaste, eso me dice que eres de confianza.

-Es un alivio escuchar eso-dijo el Uzumaki sabiendo que la chica no atentaría contra él.

-Pero aun no me has dicho tu nombre.

-Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki-dijo el chico con cierto orgullo.

-¿Naruto? Acaso no es ese el nombre del más buscado del País del Fuego-dijo un hombre a las puertas de la sala, junto a sus compañeros mercenarios.

-Su cabeza tiene un precio exorbitante.

-Eso hace que esta misión no valga nada-dijo otro mostrando una risa psicótica.

-Ha sido un verdadero dolor en el culo llegar hasta aquí abajo, pero al menos ha valido la pena-dijo un mercenario sacando una katana.

-Urghhh. ¿Saben lo molesto de ustedes?- dijo Naruto accionando su carta Pactio y desapareciendo de su sitio junto a sus acompañantes. –Hablan mucho-dijo antes de hacer un par de movimientos con su arma y reducir a sus oponentes a inertes trozos de carne.

El rubio entonces enfoco su mirada al pasillo y vio como un mercenario estaba escapando.

-No tan rápido-dijo el rubio antes de ir por él y atraparlo. No lo mato, sino que lo llevo a la sala donde lo lanzo junto a sus compañeras.

-¡Hey! ¿Cuál es tu problema?-le reclamo el chico castaño con un extraña voz ronca.

-Tú por supuesto.

-¿Qué pasa con este sujeto, Naruto?-dijo Tayuya.

-El está ocultándonos su verdadera identidad.

-¿¡Que!? ¡No es verdad!-dijo el sujeto nervioso.

-No puedes engañarme. Sé que eres tú, Tenten-dijo Naruto haciendo que las otras chicas se mostraran confusas.

-Pero si este sujeto no está usando un **Henge** o alguna técnica de transformación.

-No, pero igual sé que es ella.

-¡Maldición!-dijo el "sujeto" pasándose la mano por la cara revelando que tenía una ligera capa de maquillaje sobre su rostro. -¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Supe que había algo extraño en ti cuando te note muy nerviosa en la reunión en Iwa y ese peinado que llevas es bastante característico.

-Eso no explica como viste a través de mi disfraz.

-Cuando eres un demonio y pierdes uno de tus ojos, tus otros sentidos se desarrollan. Fue fácil saber que eras una chica-dijo el rubio con un dejo de molestia.

-Naruto, yo….

-No tienes nada que decir. ¿Qué haces aquí?-exigió el rubio.

-Estoy en una misión. Una de espionaje.

-¡Eres una espía! Pagaras tu descaro con tu muerte-dijo Kurotsuchi preparando un kunai, mas Tayuya puso su brazo y pidió que no interviniera.

-Konoha también está preocupada por la invasión que sufrió el País del Rayo y se entero de que Iwa estaba reclutando mercenarios para algo importante. En principio, se pensó que era para formar un ejército, cosa que se desmintió en la reunión a la que asistí en Iwa. Se supone que misión llegaría hasta allí, pero luego me ordenaron que ingresara a estas ruinas e informara sobre lo que encontrara.

-Pues te digo que estás perdiendo tu tiempo. A estas horas las afueras deben estar llenas de escuadrones ninja esperando a los mercenarios que salgan-dijo Kurotsuchi.

-¿Para qué?- pregunto Tayuya.

-Matarlos por supuesto. No creerán que el anciano permitiría a los mercenarios salir con información valiosa-dijo la pelinegra para entonces recibir intensas miradas de la pelirrosa y Naruto. – ¡Por supuesto que buscaría que hicieran una excepción con ustedes! ¡No tienen de que preocuparse!-dijo la chica toda alterada.

-Como sea. ¿En que estaba pensando Konoha al mandarte a una misión así? En serio que ese es un pútrido lugar-dijo Naruto.

-¡Me lo dices a mí!-expreso Tenten molesta. –Aun no me puedo creer que me pidieron a mí, una simple genin, que me infiltrara en una aldea enemiga y que me hiciera pasar por un mercenario.

-No suena como algo que haría la anciana borracha.

-A mi también me cuesta creer que Tsunade me metió en esta misión, pero ella fue muy explícita. Solo yo podía hacer esta misión.

-No me extraña. Otro genin hubiera destacado con su chakra o su estilo de pelea y dado que no se podía usar un **Henge** , tu apariencia de marimacha te permitió disfrazarte con facilidad.

-¡Hey! ¿¡A quien le dices marimacha!? –dijo la castaña toda roja.

-A ti por supuesto. Apuesto a que no necesitaste una faja para ocultar tus pechos, eso sin dudas provoco que te eligieran-dijo con burla el rubio.

Tayuya y Kurotsuchi no dijeron nada. Ellas solo vieron sus delanteras y suspiraron al ver que estaban en las mismas.

Naruto disfrutaba de sus burlas cuando de repente algo le helo, por mera instinto se lanzo al suelo, tomando a Tenten en el camino. Poco después detrás de él, exploto un chorro de agua que sacudió a los presentes.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-dijo Kurotsuchi temiendo que la serpiente hubiera despertado o que fuera otra criatura similar.

Naruto entonces vio a la entrada de la sala y vio al chico peliazul de la reunión en Iwa. El vestía con un traje azul oscuro de dos piezas, lo que le daba una apariencia forma e inusual. El parecía ser el causante del ataque pues su mano derecha les apuntaba con su dedo.

-Eso ha sido inusual. Nunca nadie había detectado mi presencia-dijo estoicamente el chico de ojos azules.

-¿Quién eres?

-Soy Sextum y estoy aquí para eliminarte.

* * *

Fin de capitulo, pero no de la preguntas. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Pd: No me equivoque con el género de Sextium, es algo que hice apropósito.

 **Jonathan486** : Gracias, espero que te gustara la actualización.

 **Takumi Yousei:** Me agrada que te guste. El sistema de los Pactio me encanta quería ponerlo en práctica en un fic. Espero que te guste lo que adicionare en el futuro.

 **Nana** : Ya pronto veras quienes mas están en el harem. El capitulo da unos indicios. Naruto tendrás sus planes para Uzu y no te preocupes, al rubio no le queda mucho tiempo tuerto.

 **Shira:** Lamento la tardanza. Si está viva, pero no coleando. Donde estaba se explicara en el futuro. Uzu está en los planes de Naruto, pero a largo plazo. Ya verás cómo se desarrolla el harem. No puedo responder nada sobre Sasuke.

 **Guest:** Lo normal es que fuera fem debido a como son los Pactios en Negima , pero preferí que se mantuviera con su género "natural". No quería forzar emparejamiento que usualmente sucede cuando es fem kurama.

 **CCSakuraforever** : Gracias. Me agrada que te gusten las habilidades. Quiero que los Pactio sean en su mayoría originales, pero daré espacio a algunas armas crossover.

 **Dracoflare** : Gracias. Las historias de este estilo están en su mayoría en ingles y me alentaron a escribir una en español. Me alegra que te guste.

 **Gjr-Sama:** Es correcto.

Eso es todo por ahora.


	5. Chapter 5

**Maestro del destino**

No me pertenece Naruto ni Mahou Sensei Negima

 **Capitulo 5**

- **Sagitta Magica, Una Aqua** (Una Flecha Mágica de Agua)-exclamo Sextum para disparar de su mano un proyectil de agua a presión, sin previo aviso.

- **Fūton: Corte del Vacio** -dijo Naruto tras liberar su Tessaiga, para contraatacar el ataque de su oponente con un haz de aire comprimido, haciendo que ambas técnicas se anularan en una fugaz llovizna.

-¿Un Artefactio? Mmmmmmmm. Tu eliminación ha pasado a ser una prioridad-dijo el peliazul sin mostrar signos de emoción alguna.

-¿¡Cómo es que sabes sobre esto!?-dijo Naruto perplejo por el hecho de que otro supiera sobre su arma.

-No es algo que te interese desconocido, tu muerte es inevitable.

-Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y no cuentes con ello.

-Ya lo veremos-dijo el peliazul ante de que una circulo aguamarina y translucido apareciera frente a él. **Septem Spiritus Aqua. Sagitta Magica, Series Aqua** (Siete Espíritus de Agua, Serie de Siete Flechas Mágicas de Agua)-dijo el adversario del rubio para disparar una andanada de proyectiles azules contra él.

El rubio entonces se ocupo de evadir las flechas de agua que perforaban las rocas con relativa facilidad. Su oponente evidentemente no era alguien normal y tendría que poner en ejercicio todo lo que había aprendido.

-¿Quién demonios es ese sujeto?-dijo Tayuya viendo como el chico disparaba con tanta facilidad aquella técnica.

-No tengo idea, pero debemos largarnos-advirtió Tenten. –No creo que seamos oponentes para ese sujeto.

-Habla por ti misma. Yo ya soy una chunin y puedo con ese mocoso.

- **Fūton: Corte del Vacio** -escucho la chica de Naruto, quien lanzo la onda de aire contra una gran masa de agua arrojada por su oponente.

- **Septem Spiritus Aqua. Sagitta Magica, Convergentia Aqua** (Siete Espíritus de Agua, Convergencia de Siete Flechas Mágicas de Agua)-dijo Sextum tras reunir una tanda de flechas de agua en un solo ataque que sobrepaso el de Naruto, para luego mandarle contra una de las plataformas de piedra de la habitación.

-Este chico es fuerte. Salgan de aquí en este instante-les dijo Naruto levantándose todo empampado y arañado por el ataque.

-No vamos a dejarte-dijo Tenten.

-Si se van solo alargaran lo inevitable-dijo Sextum. -De todas formas le cazare-dijo para volver a una tanda de proyectiles sobre el rubio.

-No le hagan caso. Váyanse-le exigió Naruto.

-Pero…-dijo la castaña dudosa.

-El idiota estará bien. Andando-dijo Tayuya para luego arrastrar a Kurotsuchi quien no quiera escapar.

Luego de que las chicas abandonaran la sala bajo la mirada de los peleadores, el peliazul volvió su atención sobre Naruto. –Todos sus intentos son inútiles-dijo él.

-Hablas mucho para ser alguien que afirma tener una misión tan clara.

-Está en mí ser el permitir que los humanos se llenen de esperanzas vacías. Eso debilitara sus espíritus y condenara sus existencias.

-Eso es lo más estúpido que he escuchado.

-No es necesario que lo entiendas. Tu labor solo es morir. **Magna Cataracta** (Gran Catarata) -dijo Sextum para levantar una masa de agua hacer que cayera sobre el rubio con gran contundencia.

El Uzumaki salto para evitar el ataque y luego realizo otro **Fūton: Corte del Vacio** para contraatacar, mas su oponente lo esquivo haciéndose a un lado con un simple paso. Luego Sextum lanzo otro **Sagitta Magica, Series Aqua** para acorralar a Naruto.

 _-¿¡Que sucede con este tipo!? ¿Cómo hace para lanzar jutsus tan fuertes sin sellos ni nada?-_ pensó Naruto.

 _ **-Me da la impresión de que no usando Ninjutsu.**_

 _-¿Entonces que usa?_

 _ **-No puedo decirlo con certeza, pero sus técnicas tienen la misma esencia del sello que realiza Roshi para los Pactio.**_

 _-Lástima que no puedo preguntárselo directamente_ -le dijo el chico a la vez que evadía otra tanda de flechas de agua. - **Fūton: Corte del Vacio.**

-Es un verdadero desperdicio ver como usas esa arma, pero no podía esperar algo más de alguien de ese sucio continente-dijo el peliazul, quien luego se acerco a Naruto con un rápido movimiento y dejo caer sobre él un **Magna Catarata**.

La fuerza de ataque era enorme, el Uzumaki casi sentía como el agua quería arrancarle la carne de los huesos por el contundente flujo con el que se movía. Sin embargo, aprovecho la distracción y creo seis clones de sombra que se dispersaron al momento que la técnica de Sextum se deshizo.

-Y ahora vienen los trucos. Esto es patético-dijo Sextum para volver a lanzar las **Sagitta Magica, Series Aqua** , destruyendo así a todos los clones.

- _Maldición, así no me voy a poder acercar_ -pensó Naruto oculto tras unos escombros. _– ¿A que se habrá referido cuando dijo que usaba mal mi arma?_

 _ **-Ni idea. No tengo ninguna participación al momento en que aparecen esos Artefactios y no sé cómo funcionan**_ -señalo Kurama.

 _-Solo sé que Tessaiga me permite realizar con facilidad técnicas Fūton, pero no se me ocurre como contrarrestar los ataques de ese tipo._

 _ **-Pues averígualo rápido. No quiero que te dejes vencer antes que cumplas con tu promesa.**_

 _-No lo hare._

- **Septemdecim Spiritus Aqua. Sagitta Magica, Series Aqua (** Diecisiete Espíritus de Agua, Serie de Diecisiete Flechas Mágicas de Agua)-dijo Sextum para lanzar una andanada omnidireccional de proyectiles contra todo el domo.

-¡Qué demonios¡-expreso Naruto al ver como las paredes empezaba a crujir por los daños.

-Se suponía que revisaría el sitio antes de destruirlo, pero es mucho más importante deshacerme de ti.

-¡Tú también morirás!

-Solo quedaras tú cuando colapse la estructura. Yo tengo que ocuparme de tus compañeras-dijo Sextum para entonces emprender la retirada. Sin embargo, una onda de viento reventó encima puerta de la sala haciendo que una pila de escombros la bloqueara.

-No creas que dejare que escape.

-Eres consciente de que te has atrapado a ti mismo.

-Tal vez, pero me asegure de que tu también te quedes aquí.

-¿Por qué?

 _ **-Sí, eso mismo me pregunto yo. ¿Por qué demonios te atrapaste en esta tumba acuática?**_ -dijo el zorro notando como el agua empezaba a filtrarse en el domo.

-A diferencia de otros que conozco, yo no abandono a mis camaradas y por ello no puedo dejarte que vayas tras ellas.

-Simplemente estúpido. Es completamente ilógico que alguien de su propia vida por la de otros- dijo Sextum apuntando a Naruto con su mano.

-Piensa lo que quieras.

-Desaparece. **Septemdecim Spiritus Aqua. Sagitta Magica, Convergentia Aqua** (Diecisiete Espíritus de Agua, Convergencia de Diecisiete Flechas Mágicas de Agua)-dijo el peliazul para disparar un amasijo de proyectiles que iban contra Naruto como un torbellino.

- **Fūton: Corte del Vacio** -dijo el rubio para lanzar su jutsu con toda la potencia posible.

En primer momento ambos ataques se estrellaron creando una fuerte onda de choque, pero luego se hizo evidente la diferencia de poder y la técnica de Sextum empezó a superar la de Naruto.

-No. No puedo dejarme ganar-se dijo Naruto tratando de aguantar la presión que le imprimían el masivo ataque.

-Inútil-le dijo el peliazul imprimiendo más poder.

-No me rendiré anti, ni ante nadie-dijo el chico a la vez que una extraña luz brillaba en su pecho.

-….-Sextum no pronuncio palabra alguna solo abrió los ojos ampliamente tratando de procesar lo que veía.

-Yo ganare-dijo el Uzumaki a la vez que su técnica tomaba mayores dimensiones e incluso se dividía en varios haces de viento que en envolvieron y destrozaron el ataque de Sextum, antes de ir por él, creando una detonación que estremeció todo el sitio.

Cuando el escenario se aclaro, Naruto vio como su oponente yacía flotando en el agua que inundaba el domo completamente destazado. Sin embargo, lo sorprendente del hecho era que no había sangre alguna. Las extremidades y partes del muchacho simplemente brillaban con un sutil tono azul que estaba apagándose.

-Esto ha sido inesperado. No pensé que tuvieras la habilidad para usar la espada de la destrucción-dijo la cabeza decapitada de Sextum, aun sin mostrar emoción alguna.

-¡Qué demonios eres!

-Solo un títere de mi amo.

-¿Quién?

-No me concierne revelártelo. Aunque debes saber que te has vuelto su objetivo.

-¿Por qué?

-Pronto lo averiguaras-dijo el chico antes de disolverse en el agua.

- _ **Eso fue raro**_ -menciono Kurama.

-Ya lo creo, pero ahora tengo problemas más serios-dijo Naruto viendo la que sería la salida del domo. Estaba por dirigirse a remover los escombros, pero una fuerte corriente de agua que surgió de aquel punto hizo que repensara su movimiento. – _Y ahora que hago. No tengo idea de que tan profundo estoy y no sé si llegare a la superficie_ -pensó viendo el domo cediendo cada vez. –Un momento-dijo viendo una pared del domo que no estaba comprometida. –Tayuya menciono que esa pared llevaba a alguna parte.

Sin meditarlo mucho se lanzo al lugar y dio un fuerte puñetazo contra la pared para pasar a través de ella. Grande fue decepción cuando solo encontró una pequeña habitación circular que tenia únicamente una gran llave antigua de color blanco. Esta era al menos tan grande como su brazo y estaba compuesta por un metal brillante que despedía una sensación peculiar.

-Esto no se puede poner peor-dijo Naruto tomando el objeto y examinándolo.

Y como normalmente sucede cuando se dice aquella frase, las cosas se pusieron de color de hormiga para Naruto, pues la serpiente marina empezó a despertar al encontrarse rodeada con su elemento.

- _ **Diría que fue placer conocerte, pero mentiría**_ -dijo en tono sarcástico el zorro viendo como inevitablemente moriría con su Jinchuriki.

 _-Lo mismo digo._

- _ **Y pensar que ahora tendré que esperar un par de décadas para resucitar y poder vengarme de ese enmascarado que ataco Konoha**_.

-¿De qué hablas?

- _ **Por la situación solo puedo darte una versión ultra corta. Tu madre, Kushina Uzumaki, fue mi anterior carcelera y un Uchiha irrumpió durante tu nacimiento, para luego controlarme con su Sharingan y hacerme atacar Konoha. Minato Namikaze, el Cuarto Hokage y tu padre, luego me sello en ti porque quería que tuvieras el poder para enfrentarte a grandes peligros, aunque eso le llevo a la muerte porque uso un jutsu prohibido para el ritual de sellado.**_

-….

 _ **-¿Mocoso?**_

-¡COMO ME VAS A SOLTAR ALGO ASÍ EN ESTE MOMENTO!-reclamo el chico sintiendo su mente explotar por la revelación.

 _ **-No creo que haya un momento después de esto, mocoso.**_

\- _Si las cosas son así tengo que encontrar una forma de salir de aquí_ -dijo el chico todo alterado. –Un momento-dijo internalizando cierto detalle. – _Mencionaste que tu anterior jinchuriki sigue con vida, ¿eso quiere decir que mi madre está bien?_

 _ **-No puedo darte una exacta visión de su estado, pero si. Ella aun esta en el mundo de los vivos.**_

-Tengo que buscar una forma acomode lugar-dijo el rubio examinando cada centímetro del sitio con su ojo para ver por una salida.

Daba gracias por el hecho de que caminar en agua le salvara de creciente inundación, pero no faltaba mucho para que se quedara si aire y serpiente ya se había recuperado por completo para luego poner su atención sobre él.

-¿Sabes? En este momento desearía tener un par de Sharingan y controlar a esa cosa con un Genjutsu o algo. Es la única cosa que se me ocurre para salir de aquí.

El Kyubi estaba por gritarle al chico por tan absurda idea, cuando de repente algo en el chico llamo su atención. La luz que apareció en el pecho del chico volvió a hacer presencia y esta empezó a interactuar con otra que empezó a surgir de la llave que sostenía.

Entonces un fuerte resplandor ilumino por completo la sala cegando a los presentes, en donde al disiparse Naruto vio como la llave se convertía en polvo. –Genial, ¿Qué demonios acabar de pasar?

 _ **-…..**_

-¿ _Ningún comentario sarcástico?_ -dijo el chico al zorro viendo como este había quedado mudo.

 _ **-¿No sientes algo distinto?**_

-Solo agobiante temor de morir devorado o ahogado.

 _ **-Oh es verdad. Quítate el parche.**_

-¿Porque lo haría?

 _ **-¡Solo hazlo!-**_ exigió el zorro.

-Bien, pero no se qué conseguiré…. ¡QUE RAYOS!-expreso el chico una vez que su ojos quedo completamente al descubierto. De la nada su vista periférica estaba presente. Su ojo izquierdo había vuelto.

Más no pudo celebrarlo mucho, ya que la serpiente se lanzo hacia él con gran velocidad. En condiciones normales, su cuerpo no hubiera logrado reaccionar a tiempo, pero aquel ataque parecía venir en cámara lenta y tuvo la oportunidad de hacerse a un lado y evitar el golpe de su oponente.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?

 **-Dímelo tú. De la nada tu chakra tuvo un severo cambio y se torno parecido a uno que desprecio.**

Naruto entonces vio el agua donde estaba parado y vio con estupor cómo sus ojos se habían tornado color rojo con un iris que poseía un patrón imposible de olvidar. El del Sharingan.

 _-Un momento. ¿Acaso esa llave me dado un doujutsu? ¿Cómo es eso posible?_

 _ **-No tengo la menor idea. Estoy bastante seguro que no tienes parientes Uchiha.**_

 _-No importa ahora. Si en verdad acabo de obtener el Sharigan, necesito poner en marcha mi plan_ -dijo el chico parándose firmemente frente a la serpiente que se preparaba para realizar otra carga. -…..

 _ **-No sabes cómo hacer el Genjutsu, ¿verdad?**_ -le dijo el zorro apenado por tener un jinchuriki tan idiota.

 _-Aun se me da fatal esa área._

 _ **-Grrrrrr. Solo presta atención.**_

[En la superficie, minutos después]

-Bajen sus armas. Ellas vienen conmigo-dijo Kurotsuchi a los shinobi de Iwa que se encontraban a la salida de las ruinas.

-Es un placer verla, señorita. Nos encontrábamos preocupados por su seguridad-dijo el shinobi que le recibió. -Hemos revisado varias recamaras del lugar y nos topamos con escenas bastante desagradables-dijo el hombre señalando a varios cadáveres que tenían serias perforaciones en sus cuerpos. -¿Qué paso con sus escoltas?

-Ellos no lo lograron-dijo la pelinegra cabizbaja.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?-pregunto Tenten a Tayuya en voz baja.

-Esperar-dijo la pelirrosa secamente.

-¿En serio?

-Tenemos que ver qué si Naruto logra escapar.

-Encuentro eso poco probable. ¿Acaso no sentiste como el lugar estaba temblando?

-Pues ora porque te equivoques, ya que si él no sale, yo no responderé por ti. Ya te imaginaras que te esperas si eso sucede-dijo maliciosamente Tayuya.

La castaña solo trago amargamente al darse cuenta que estaba entre la espada y la pared. Lamentaba profundamente haber tomado esa misión, aunque realmente no es como si ella hubiera estado en posición de rechazarla. La Hokage ahora era extremadamente estricta y no aceptaba un no a sus órdenes.

-¿Y qué me dices de ese lugar? ¿Valió la pena la expedición?-dijo un jounin a Kurotsuchi.

-Tenemos resultados mixtos-le respondió la chica. -En si la misión no valió mucho, ya que apenas recopilamos información relevante. Sin embargo, tiene que existir algo oculto, debido a que uno de los mercenarios estaba muy interesado en eliminar a todos los que entraron a la ruinas. El es el culpable de todo eso-dijo la chica señalando a los cadáveres.

-Ya veo. En ese caso necesitamos llevarla a la aldea cuanto antes para ponerla a salvo y que le participe los resultados al Iwakage.

-Dame un momento. Logramos escapar gracias a la ayuda de una persona y quiero asegurarme de que está bien.

-¿Está segura? Hemos detectado demasiada actividad sísmica en los alrededores. Esta muy concentrada por lo que debe tratarse de un colapso total en las ruinas.

-Oh no-dijo Kurotsuchi pensando en Naruto.

-Si es así, es seguro decir que ese sujeto está más que muerto. A pesar de que estamos en la costa, hay más de un kilometro entre este punto y el fondo marino. No hay forma de que alguien pueda salir de allí y logre nadar hasta la superficie.

Sin embargo, el argumento del hombre fue echado abajo cuando el mar frente a ellos pareció estallar. La pelinegra entonces vio con mucha furia que se trataba de la serpiente marina que había asesinado a sus compañeros.

-¡Acaben con esa cosa!-ordeno la kunoichi a toda la escuadra presente en aquel lugar, quienes inmediatamente empezaron a bombardearla con el jutsu Doton: Pistola de Rocas.

Los proyectiles resultaron igual de infructuosos que la ultima vez, pero al menos obligaron a que la criatura se retirara. No sin antes dejar que una silueta saliera de sus fauces.

-¡Hey, tengan cuidado! ¡No logre salir para que mataran a pedradas!-reclamo Naruto aterrizando en el risco.

-¡Saliste!

-Por supuesto. ¿Dudaste de mi habilidades?-dijo el chico recomponiéndose por el viaje, razón por la cual llevaba los ojos cerrados.

-¿Estás bien?

-Algo mareado y cansado, pero sobreviviré-dijo Naruto tambaleándose un poco. Por ello a nadie le extraño que mantuviera sus ojos cerrados.

-Ahora sí que te superaste, idiota. ¿Cómo demonios hiciste que esa lombriz te trajera hasta aquí?-pregunto Tayuya.

-Tengo mis secretos.

-Pues deberá compartirlos. Asi venga con la señorita Kurotsuchi, deberá notificar lo que sabe a Iwakage-dijo el jounin.

-Como quieran, pero primero tomare un descanso. Estoy exhausto.

Luego de ese encuentro, el grupo se desplazo de vuelta a Iwa. Tayuya acepto a regañadientes a ayudar Naruto la primera parte del viaje, momento en que el chico pudo desactivar su recién adquirido doujutsu. Una vez recuperado siguió por su cuenta mientras analizaba los últimos hechos.

 _-Hombre, esta cosa agota._

 _ **-Es natural que lo haga. No eres un Uchiha, así que el mantenerlo activo te quita más chakra de lo normal.**_

 _-Al menos no es como el del espantapájaros. Puedo activarlo a mi gusto._

 _ **-Es algo bastante raro. Un doujutsu no sale de la nada.**_

 _-Es un hecho que esa llave tiene algo que ver._

 _-_ _ **Tal vez, pero tu también pones de tu parte. Cuando usaste la llave y la Tessaiga sentí una energía en ti parecida a la de los ataques de Sextum, pero mucho más intensa.**_

 _-Yo también la note. No se sentía como chakra, fue algo muy distinto._

 _ **\- Tendrás que averiguar al respecto.**_

 _-En este momento solo me interesa algo y es que me digas que pasó con mis padres._

 _ **-¿Es necesario?**_

 _-Absolutamente._

Tras un bufido de fastidio, el zorro comenzó a explicarle a su jinchuriki que había sido de sus procreadores. Empezó relatando la relación que tenia con Kushina y cómo fue que terminaron formando un Pactio.

La mandíbula del chico cayó al suelo cuando se dio cuenta que la sangrienta Uzumaki que tanto alababa Tsukuyomi era su madre. Dicha fama se la había ganado con el manejo de la katana/Artefactio que había conseguido con Kurama.

Era de señalar que si bien el estatus de jinchuriki no era público, la Uzumaki era considerada un demonio por su aterradora sed de sangre. Según el zorro, esta era generada por la rabia que tenia la mujer contra todos los que atacaron Uzu, incluida Konoha por su pusilánime actuación al momento de ayudar a sus aliados.

Luego el zorro explico cuales fueron los eventos que ocurrieron durante su nacimiento y como estos llevaron a la casi destrucción de Konoha. El Uzumaki se preocupo al oír que el sujeto enmascarado contaba con la temible habilidad de liberar a los Bijuu y controlarlos, mas luego internalizo que ese sujeto tendría que pagar por sus acciones.

Su odio hacia Konoha solo creció más al no entender como habían permitido que tuviera una vida tan miserable, siendo que él era el primogénito de su amado y vanagloriado Cuarto Hokage. No se sentía en posición de odiar a Minato, pues a pesar de todo no lamentaba su estatus de jinchuriki, pero igualmente le daría una patada en la bolas si le tuviera en frente por no contar con alguien de confianza que velara por la seguridad de su hijo.

 _-¿Entonces qué paso con mi madre? Dijiste que está viva-pregunto Naruto._

 _ **-No lo sé. No tuve mucha percepción del exterior durante tu infancia. Mis últimos intentos por contactar con ella han sido infructuosos.**_

 _-¿Y hay forma de localizarla?_

 _ **-Temo que no.**_

 _-Entonces mis planes incluirán una visita a Konoha. Ellos deben saber que le paso._

La posterior reunión que tuvo el chico con el Kage de Iwa, fue menos intensa de lo que el chico espero. Kurotsuchi fue bastante comedida al relatar lo sucedido en las ruinas y no mencionar el uso del Rasengan por parte del rubio. Un gesto bastante gentil, ya que Naruto temió por su seguridad al concluir que estaría en muy graves problemas si Onoki lo relacionaba con el Cuarto Hokage.

-Dime muchacho. Recuerdas qué puntos estaban señalados en aquel mapa-dijo el anciano a Naruto.

-Uno estaba cerca de Konoha-dijo el chico sin dudarlo. El también investigaría el asunto por su cuenta, pero prefería no mentirle al anciano. -Aproximo que a diez kilómetros de distancia, pero no puedo decirlo con seguridad ya que no se cual era la escala del mapa. Para el de Kumo la distancia era más grande, por lo que intuyo que está cerca de Las Cimas Relámpago.

-¿Qué me dices de ese sujeto les ataco? Ya nos parecía extraño que solo se identificara con ese nombre tan raro.

-Un completo enigma. Me ataco con técnicas basadas en el manejo del agua, pero no parecían ser Suiton. Parece estar a las órdenes de alguien por como actuaba y como desapareció. Simplemente se disolvió en agua tras que propinase una herida fatal. Era algo así como un **Kagebushin**.

-¿Y había algo en esa recamara? Debía de haberlo para que ese sujeto se tomara tantas molestias.

-No. Solo el mapa-dijo Naruto seriamente.

-Bien, eso todo por ahora. Se te entregara la recompensa acordada-dijo el anciano tosiendo con molestia. –Sin embargo, ten en cuenta que a partir de ahora estas en nuestra nomina. Tu cara me resulta demasiado desagradable como para permitirte ser de mi aldea, pero tus servicios serán contratados cuando la situación lo amerite.

-Viviré con ello.

-Ahora desaparece de mi vista-dijo el anciano para poner su atención en su nieta.

-Luego arreglaremos cuentas-dijo Kurotsuchi.

Tras asentir a las palabras de la chica y sin deseos de seguir tratando con el anciano, el chico salió de la habitación con su paga, ya deseoso de tomar un merecido descanso. Claro que este tendría algunos inconvenientes.

Una vez que salieron de la vista de los shinobi de Iwa, Naruto se ocupo de amarrar a su ahora prisionera, quien quedo boquiabierta al ver su nueva condición.

-¿Qué significa esto?-dijo Tenten furiosa al verse atada.

-No porque pudiste salir ilesa de Iwa, significa que tendrás la misma suerte conmigo-dijo seriamente Naruto. -No puedo dejar que le digas a Konoha de las ruinas y mi estado actual.

-Prometo no decir nada, solo déjame libre.

-Tu palabra vale poco para mí.

-¿Por qué?

-Eres uno de los que me dieron la espalda cuando me encerraron por un crimen que no hice.

-¡Yo no te di la espada! De hecho, apenas te he dirigido la palabra desde que nos conocimos. De todos los novatos, soy con quien has interactuado menos.

-….

-Admito que aun me afecta la muerte de Neji, pero no puedo culparte de lo que paso. Actuaste en defensa propia y más bien me parece estúpido que no hayas usado el poder de ese demonio antes.

-….

-Quiero decir, si algo esta sellando en ti, deberías tener todo el derecho de usarlo a tu gusto. Sería como transportar un cargamento de armas en medio de una guerra y no poder defenderte con alguna de ellas.

-¿Ese discurso te lo tenías practicado o lo viste en una de esas tiendas de armas donde te abasteces?

-Es algo que tenía en mente y quería expresarle a alguien. En la aldea hablan mucho sobre ti y tu escabroso escape de prisión, pero sería muy desacertado decir algo a favor tuyo con toda la fama que tienes actualmente.

-Ya veo-dijo Naruto para quedar pensativo. –Bien, al menos puedes tener por seguro que no te matare. Demostraste que tienes más cerebro que todas las kunoichi de mi generación y seria un desperdicio eliminarte.

-Es un alivio-dijo sarcásticamente la castaña.

-Sin embargo, igual te vienes conmigo. Aun cuando cumplas tus palabras, igual un Yamanaka puede sacarte información si te ves sospechosa.

Cualquier otro argumento de Tenten cayó en oídos sordos, pues Naruto y Tayuya le hicieron caso omiso mientras le llevaban a su guarida a las afueras de Iwa.

-Una pregunta, idiota. ¿Acaso no habías perdido tu ojo izquierdo?-dijo la pelirrosa.

-Sí. Fue uno de los males que sufrí en la prisión, pero eso ya cambio. Cuando nos reunamos con las demás hablare de unas cosas muy interesantes-le dijo el Uzumaki.

-Eso espero, por que mira que esta misión un verdadero dolor de culo.

Al llegar a la pequeña cabaña que les alojaba, el trió fue recibido por una muy alterada Chigusa, quien corrió rápidamente a encararles.

-Menos mal que llegas-dijo agitadamente la mujer viendo a Naruto.

-¿Qué sucede?-respondió el rubio.

-Tú eres el único que le puede hacerla entrar en razón. Esa mocosa ha cometido una gran estupidez trayendo a esa otra-entonces la pelinegra noto a Tenten y una gran gota de sudo bajo por su sien. –¡Oh no, ustedes también!

Naruto no hizo otra pregunta, sino que solo entro a la vivienda, en donde consiguió una escena extremadamente fuera de lugar.

Por un lado estaba Tsukuyomi limpiando sus armas cubiertas de sangre, algo nada raro, y en el otro estaba una aterrada chica que vestía un elegante kimono blanco que parecía ser un vestido de bodas, que de igual forma estaba manchado de rojo. La cara del rubio se puso pálida al darse cuenta quién era la dueña.

-¡Hinata!-dijo el chico impactado.

-Naruto-kun-dijo llorosa la peliazul apenas dando la cara. Claramente ella estaba en shock, ya no se sorprendió en lo absoluto por la presencia del rubio.

-¿¡Qué rayos significa esto, Tsukuyomi!?-reclamo el chico a la de lentes.

-Buenos, Uzumaki-kun-dijo la pelimorada con su incomoda calma. –Si preguntas por mi invitada, la respuesta es bastante simple. La rescate de un molesto matrimonio que seguramente hubiera arruinado su particular belleza.

-¿Qué?

-Te lo pondré en palabras simples, Uzumaki-dijo Chigusa. Ella se metió en el matrimonio de un noble y secuestro a la novia, no sin antes asesina a casi todos los invitados presentes.

-¿Y porque ella estaba en eso?-dijo el rubio señalando a la Hyuga.

-No sé mucho sobre el asunto, pero recuerdo haber oído que Hiashi ofreció la mano de su hija-dijo Tenten, quien ya estaba en el interior de la vivienda.

-Mi pa… el líder Hyuga considera que soy solo una vergüenza para el clan. Por ello me ofreció como una ofrenda a un noble que quería a una portadora del Byakugan-dijo Hinata como una sumamente entristecida.

 **-** ¡Ese bastardo!- dijo Naruto molesto por la idea de que alguien usara a una persona como una simple moneda.

-Es ridículo. ¿Por qué ese hombre arriesgaría el preciado doujutsu de su clan?-dijo Chigusa.

Hinata solo levanto un poco el mechón de cabello que cabria su frente y revelo la presencia del sello del pájaro enjaulado.

-Eso lo explica todo. Te enviaron a la rama secundaria-dijo Naruto, a lo que luego la peliazul asentiría.

-Sin embargo, eso no cambia el hecho de que en Konoha le van a buscar-menciono Chigusa. –Claro que tenemos que agregar el hecho de que el Daimyo pondrá un precio muy alto por la cabeza del asesino de su primo-dijo la mujer viendo a Tsukuyomi.

-Déjame ver si entendí-dijo Naruto con una mano en la sien. –Esa cosa tan importante que te mantenía distraída, ¡era espiar a Hinata!

-Si-dijo con simpleza la pelimorada.

-…. Mejor no digo otra cosa al respecto.

-¿Qué hacemos?-pregunto la Amasaki.

-Liberarla sería darle un gusto a Konoha y me dejaría un mal sabor de boca simplemente matarla-dijo Naruto viendo seriamente a Hinata, quien se sorprendió por esas palabras. Entonces dirigió su mirada a Tenten. –Además tenemos a esta…"invitada" que tiene mucha información nuestra.

-Estas complicándote mucho. Mantenerlas con nosotros perjudicara nuestro estilo de trabajo.

-No necesariamente. Con sello o no, Hinata tiene acceso a su Byakugan y no creo necesitar explicar cuan útil es esa técnica al momento de buscar objetivos.

-Eso no lo puedo negar, pero debes considerar que ahora es fijo que Konoha te buscara a ti y la mocosa con todos sus esfuerzos.

-Solo necesitaremos movernos a un lugar más agitado.

-¿Dónde?

-Recuerdo haberte escuchado decir que en Kiri también están contratando gente.

* * *

Y aquí acaba este capítulo. ¿Se esperaban que la acosadora estuviera siendo acosada? Por algo dije que Tsukuyomi no estaba dentro del harem del rubio. Espero que el capitulo hay sido de su agrado.

 **Jonathan486:** Gracias. Falta mucho para que Konoha pague sus crímenes, pero igual se verá que esta no es la aldea de santos que aparenta.

 **CCSakuraforever:** Y ahora es que falta. Me alegra que te guste todo.

 **daniel2610994:** Como tal la historia del fic será ajena a los canon de Naruto y Negima, pero igual no daña que le des un vistazo esa excelente historia.

Y eso es todo por ahora. Nos leemos todo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Maestro del destino**

No me pertenece Naruto ni Mahou Sensei Negima

 **Capitulo 6**

[Días después]

-Es oficial, hemos llegado a nuestro destino-dijo Chigusa a Naruto, quien como ella estaban en una pequeña embarcación que navegaba entre el silencioso y misterioso mar que envolvía al País del Agua.

El enorme banco de niebla que les recibió, confirmaba que ya estaban en los alrededores de Kiri.

 **-** Y yo que pensaba que mi doujutsu iba a ayudar a ver entre toda esta niebla. El nombre de Kiri está muy bien justificado-menciono Naruto revisando a los alrededores con sus ojos. Si bien podía ver bien en la oscuridad, toda la bruma presente obstaculizaba mucho su vista.

-Aun me cuesta creer que tengas el Sharingan. No solo porque ese doujutsu salió de la nada, sino que los daños en tu ojo izquierdo eran prácticamente irreparables.

-Esa llave hizo algo muy raro en mí y aun no comprendo del todo que sucedió-dijo Naruto suspirando. –Por cierto me dijiste que ibas a hablarme sobre un importante cuando tuvieras oportunidad, pero no has dicho nada desde que zarpamos.

-Tengo mis razones para ser reservada con lo que te voy a decir-dijo la mujer para entonces ver a sus alrededores para asegurarse de que nadie estuviera espiando. Solo ocupaban un pequeño barco pesquero que pertenecía a un anciano algo senil, pero ella no quería correr riesgos. –Dime Uzumaki. ¿Has escuchado sobre la magia?-dijo ella en voz baja.

-Una vez vi a un sujeto sacando un conejo de un sombrero, pero al final me echaron de ese espectáculo.

-¡No seas idiota! ¡No me refiero a esos trucos de feria!-le reclamo la Amasaki con molestia.

-Disculpa, no entiendo cual es el significado de tu pregunta. Si he escuchado a muchos civiles decir que el Ninjutsu parece magia, pero no otra cosa sobre el tema.

-Ok. No voy a culparte. Las historias sobre la magia son sobre todo leyendas y mitos que solo se conservaban en los pueblos pequeños y alejados de las naciones grandes-dijo la pelinegra con una mano en la sien. –Lo mejor es que te lo explique tomando en cuenta lo que ya conoces, ya que no creo que tenga que explicarte que es el chakra.

-En lo absoluto.

-Bien. Como ya sabes, el chakra está compuesto por dos energías la física y la espiritual, las cuales tienen que estar en perfecta proporción para poder crear el Ninjutsu. El arma preferida de las aldeas ninja y a decir verdad, la única que conocen.

-Lo tengo presente.

-Pero ahora tú sabes que hay otras formas para canalizar tu energía sin que estas se encuentren necesariamente equilibradas. Si una persona se centra en usar su energía física, tendrá como resultado el manejo del Ki. Por el contrario si trata de usar su energía espiritual, tendrás acceso a cosas como la magia.

-Momento. ¿Entonces me estás diciendo que los Pactios usan magia? Es decir, Roshi me dijo que estas absorben chakra y sueltan Ki, por lo que me estás dando esa impresión–dijo el chico mostrando su carta.

-Es probable. He de suponer que los Uzumaki al final lograron incluir magia en sus sellos e hicieron un sistema para que las personas pudieran usarla cómodamente.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ya debes saber que no toda la población tiene acceso al chakra. Algunos no pueden equilibrar su energía física con la espiritual, dando como resultado que tengan problemas para usar Ninjutsu. Paralelamente, a un shinobi experimentado le sería extremadamente complicado dividir sus energías por todo la costumbre que ha adquirido usando solamente chakra-dijo ajustándose los lentes. –Solo para aclarar las cosas. Usar chakra Ying o chakra Yang no es separar la energía espiritual y la física. Solo es chakra fuertemente cargado con esas cualidades.

-Entiendo.

-Encuentro muy difícil que un clan como los Uzumaki tuviera problemas para manipular el chakra, por lo que lo más obvio es que inventaron una forma muy eficiente para dividirlo. Tengo que decir que siento envidia de ellos-dijo la Amasaki sacando uno de sus talismanes. -En mi pueblo creamos estos talismanes que concentran energía espiritual para crear criaturas y ataques elementales, pero convocar armas tan poderosas de la nada prueba que ellos estaban en otro nivel.

-¿Pero acaso no se puede hacer lo mismo con chakra?

-Si es posible, pero la cantidad de chakra necesaria sería relativamente mucho mayor. La magia tiene otra cualidad. Si bien se necesita que el usuario tenga cierto poder espiritual base, la magia depende más de la energía presente en el ambiente, provocando que uso sea más económico.

-Eso explica muchas cosas-dijo el rubio sacando su Pactio. –Adeat\- dijo para activarle. –En primer momento pensaba que Tessaiga estaba hecho de algún metal que me permitía canalizar el chakra, debido a que puedo hacer jutsu Fūton sin mucho esfuerzo. Ahora se de dónde podría venir ese poder extra-dijo el rubio quedando pensativo. -¿Por qué no me habías platicado antes sobre el tema?

-No pensé que sería algo que saldría a flote. A la mayoría de los shinobi les basta con su Ninjutsu. Tanto que no les importo destruir mi pueblo, a pesar de que podría haberse convertido en una gran potencia-dijo la mujer con desgano.

-Sí, es una lástima. Sin embargo, yo si quisiera aprender más sobre la magia. Ese Sextum era increíblemente fuerte.

-No tengo problemas en enseñarte algunos de mis trucos, pero temo que no soy la indicada para instruirte en todo el arte. Es casi seguro que ese sujeto manipulaba el agua con magia, pero no es de la misma clase que uso. Yo no necesito de encantamientos para usar mis talismanes.

-¿Encantamientos?

-Así como el Ninjutsu necesita sellos manuales para ejecutarse, la magia requiere de encantamientos. El poder espiritual en el ambiente no se deja subordinar tan sencillamente. Se requiere que la persona ejecute un encantamiento o posea un objeto como tu espada.

-Que decepción.

\- A mi me parece perfecto, ya tienes mucho en que concentrarte con nuestras "acompañantes".

-Ok. Ya viene siendo momento de que cambie de guardia con Tayuya-dijo Naruto con un tono de molestia.

-¿Por qué no dejas que Tsukuyomi esté a cargo y ya? No creo que le moleste.

-No me parece una muy buena idea. No entiendo a que viene esa obsesión que tiene con Hinata.

-Es curioso que lo digas. Por lo que he visto ella está interesada en ti.

-Lamentablemente yo no. Tengo cosas más importantes en que pensar.

A la vez que Naruto dejaba la cubierta del barco, una pequeña ave de papel dio por sentando que ya había escuchado todo lo que necesitaba. Con el mismo sigilo que le había permitido permanecer oculta, se aparto de la embarcación y voló por hacia una de las islas que conformaban la región. Una vez allí se adentro en el tronco de un árbol muerto, el cual daba paso a una pequeña cueva, que estaba escasamente amueblada y ocupada por tres figuras muy particulares.

El ave fue recibida por una chica de unos 15 años, de piel pálida y cabellos completamente blancos, los cuales estaban peinados en una coleta en la parte izquierda de su cabeza. Sus ojos eran de un leve color rojo, los cuales acompañaban a un rostro delicado y serio. Su vestimenta consistía en un hakama azul oscuro junto a una uwagi blanca sin mangas y unas sandalias de madera. Su nombre era Setsuna y sus compañeros estaban a las expectativas de lo que diría.

Uno de ellos era Kotaro, un chico de igual edad, piel clara y cabello alborotado color negro. De ojos café y expresión intranquila, ya que quería confirmar sus sospechas. El vestía con ropas más casuales, las cuales consistían en una chaqueta negra con una guardacamisa blanca, un pasamontañas blanco que cubría su cabello y unos pantalones negros junto a par de zapatos negros.

Lo mismo pasaba con Koyomi, una joven de características parecidas a las del chico, que portaba un vestido azul claro. Su cabello era más o menos corto y tenía un peinado de tazón, que era cubierto por un gorro gris. Ella en cambio era menor que los otros dos.

-¿Entonces tenía razón o no?-dijo Kotaro.

-Tu nariz estaba en lo correcto. En ese barco viajan usuarios mágicos-dijo Setsuna una vez que su **Shikigami** le revelo toda la información que había juntado.

-¿Son como nosotros?-dijo el chico con cierta expectativa.

-No-dijo la albina negando la cabeza.

-Vaya pérdida de tiempo. Creí que había encontrado a otro como yo-respondió el chico echándose para atrás en el asiento que ocupaba.

-No te preocupes. Ya encontraremos a alguien. Es imposible que estemos completamente solos-dijo Koyomi con la intención de levantarle la emoción a sus amigos.

-Ya pasaron 5 años, Koyomi-dijo Setsuna. -No nos toparemos con otra persona que no sea con ese endemoniado Mizukage y su ejército de matones si seguimos en este país. Debemos irnos.

-¡Pero si no conocemos otra parte! ¿Qué tal si igual nos dan el mismo trato?-dijo la pelinegra afligida.

-Nada hacemos permaneciendo ocultos. ¿Estás de acuerdo, Kotaro?

-…..-el chico no dijo nada y se veía muy concentrado.

-¿Qué sucede?

-No creo que mi nariz me engañe. En ese barco viaja alguien con un fuerte aroma a zorro y no estoy hablando de los comunes.

-¿Y que con eso?

-Pues tendré que averiguar más al respecto-dijo Kotaro abandonando la guarida, antes de que su compañera peliblanca lograra decir algo o le detuviera.

[En el barco]

-¿En serio es necesario que nos vigilen todo el tiempo? No somos bebes-dijo enfadada Tenten una vez que Naruto cambio turno con Tayuya. Tanto ella como Hinata eran mantenidas en uno de los camarotes del barco, en donde no tenían otra cosa que hacer más que verse una a la otra.

-Como tal no son parte de nuestro grupo así que prácticamente podríamos considerarlas como prisioneras.

-¡Eso es cruel!

-Deberías seguir el ejemplo de Hinata. Ella no está protestando ni nada-dijo el rubio señalando a la chica que se mostraba apenada por ser el centro de la conversación.

-Yo estaría igual de quieta si supiera que esa maniática de los lentes me tuviera vigilada-dijo Tenten con cierto calosfrió.

-¿Entonces ya conociste a Tsukuyomi?

-Por desgracia, si.

-Curioso. Yo pensaba que se iba a llevar bien. Ella también es fanática de las armas.

-Por eso es que le tengo miedo. Le hice un pequeño halago a esas espadas que porta y ella lo recibió muy gentilmente diciendo lo perfectas que eran para cortar los corazones de los demás y otras cosas que no quiero recordar, todo mientras las lamia.

-Sí. Ella es así de tenebrosa.

-Yo no diría eso de Tsukuyomi-san. Ella también puede ser una buena persona-dijo Hinata recibiendo una mirada de "en serio" de Naruto.

-Hinata, ya nos enteramos que ese pretendiente tuyo quedo literalmente pintando sobre todo el altar. Tsukuyomi definitivamente no es una buena persona. Tal vez pueda ser una aliada increíble, pero su personalidad es simplemente rara. Ha sido una fortuna que le logramos convencer de que se adelantara.

-¿Y qué nos dices de ti? Salimos tan rápido de Iwa que no nos hablaste sobre lo que has hecho. Aun me cuesta creer te has vuelto un mercenario.

-No hay muchas opciones para alguien como yo. Al menos hasta que me haga más poderoso.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?

-No estoy dispuesto a compartirlo a menos que me digan que tienen planeado para su futuro inmediato-dijo el chico haciendo que sus compañeras tragaran nerviosamente. –Puede que técnicamente sea un bandido, pero eso no significa que sea alguien que vaya a obligar a los demás pertenecer a mi banda.

-Ya me has dejado muy en claro que volver a Konoha no es una opción y pensándolo bien, tal vez deba seguir tu consejo. Me gustaría volver con mis amigos, pero todavía me es doloroso darme cuenta que uno ha muerto-dijo Tenten con un tono decaído, a lo que Hinata también agacho la cabeza.

-…. Sé que ya deben tener claro que yo no fui el responsable de lo de Neji, pero igual creo que les debo una disculpa-dijo Naruto impresionando a las chicas.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Puede que el chakra del Kyubi no haya tenido que ver con su muerte, pero de todas formas fue mi culpa que él se metió en esa batalla. Esa no era una misión para un equipo tan inexperimentado como el nuestro y de todas formas insistí mucho en que debíamos rescatar a ese idiota de Sasuke.

-¡No debes decir eso!-le reclamo Tenten. -Tsunade fue la que organizo la misión y estaban cumpliendo su deber como ninja.

-Aun así….. ¿Qué me dices tú, Hinata? Ya tenía entendido que los Hyuga eran unos estirados con un palo en el culo, pero no pensé que llegarían a tales extremos.

-…..-la chica guardo un pesado silencio antes de suspirar y poder dar una respuesta a la pregunta. -La muerte de Neji molesto mucho a Hiashi y se volvió más estricto que nunca. Me impuso como entrenamiento el recibir sus golpes Juken para aprender cual era la verdadera potencia que debían tener estos-dijo ella a lo que Naruto puso una mueca de desagrado y Tenten se mostro sumamente impactada.

-¿¡Qué clase de enfermo es ese hombre?-reclamo Tenten.

-Es normal que en el clan tengamos ese tipo de entrenamientos, pero…..-callo la chica con una lagrima en el rostro. –Por las fuerzas de sus golpes me quedo muy en claro que todo el amor de Hiashi era hacia Hanabi y Neji. No había nada para mí-dijo antes de romper en llanto.

Tenten entonces se le acerco para consolarle, mientras Naruto solo quedo pensativo ante la escena. Tenía planeado entrar al País del Fuego para revisar el lugar que indicaba el mapa de las ruinas que visito y no planeaba acercarse a Konoha. Sin embargo ahora tenías ganas de hacer una no muy cortes visita a la aldea.

-Entonces porque dio tu mano en matrimonio si te estaba "entrenando"-pregunto directamente el chico, por lo que recibió una mirada severa de la castaña.

-¡No ves que este es un momento difícil para ella!

-Igual apreciaría respuestas.

-Serás…

-Estas bien-dijo Hinata recomponiéndose un poco. –Al final Hiashi se rindió conmigo y me al degrado al Bōke. Tengo entendido que la Hokage quiere fortalecer vínculos con todas las aldeas y políticos posibles, por lo que exige a los líderes de clan que dispongan de doncellas para matrimonios arreglados.

-Mmmm. Ya la actitud de esa anciana me está desconcertando mucho-comento el rubio. -Sé que es una borracha, apostadora y fatalista sin remedio, pero esa faceta de fría déspota no parece nada propio de ella. Me es difícil creer que el poder político le haya corrompido.

-Si lo pones de esa forma-dijo Tenten.

Un fortuito balanceo en el barco llamo la atención de los presentes, el cual fue seguido por una melodía de flauta. Naruto inmediatamente se dirigió a la cubierta, en donde encontró a Chigusa y Tayuya en posición de batalla frente a perro negro de un considerable tamaño.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso ese es un niken?

-Es una pregunta difícil de responder cuando ese perro era solo un mocoso hasta hace unos instantes-dijo Chigusa.

-¿A quién le dices mocoso, anciana?-le reclamo el perro.

-¿Anciana?... ¡ANCIANA! ¿¡A quién le dices anciana, saco de pulgas!?-dijo la pelinegra furiosa sacando un talismán de sus ropas, para luego ser detenida por Naruto.

-No creo que debas lanzar eso en el barco, Chigusa-le dijo el chico.

-Mmmmmmm. ¿Acaso eso es Onmyoudou?-dijo el perro llamando la atención de la mujer. –No importa, yo he venido por otra razón-aclaro la criatura viendo a Naruto. –Tú.

-En ese caso solo hay una forma en la que puede terminar esto-le contesto el rubio.

En un gran despliegue de velocidad, el Uzumaki conecto un fuerte derechazo contra el hocico de la criatura que le expulso del barco en un santiamén. Era de esperarse que su enemigo a lo mejor supiera nadar, pero no conto con que el perro se recompusiera en el aire y lograra aterrizar con seguridad en la superficie del mar.

Allí fue cuando las cosas se volvieron más extrañas, pues el perro no estaba "parado" sobre el agua como lo estaría un ninja. En cambio, él flotaba sobre unos círculos negros que parecían irradiar sombras. A eso se le añadió el hecho de que el perro se levanto en dos patas y poco a poco fue perdiendo su pelaje, revelando a un chico de cabello negro.

-Ja. Ya me estas agradando-dijo Kotaro señalando a Naruto. –Es así como deben comunicarse los verdaderos hombres, con los puños.

-Manténgase al margen a menos que indique lo contrario-dijo el rubio antes de salir de barco.

Una vez en el agua, Naruto repitió su acción anterior y se lanzo sobre el pelinegro con la intención de darle otro puñetazo. Sin embargo esta vez fue detenido por Kotaro quien le sostuvo sin el menor esfuerzo.

Naruto entonces recibió un puñetazo en el estomago que le dejo sin aire y luego fue arrojado contra el casco barco, abollándolo un poco. Aquella demostración de fuerza fue suficiente para que Naruto dedujera que su oponente era un usuario de Ki.

-Que decepción. Pensé que un Kitsune daría más pelea.

-¿De qué rayos hablas?-dijo Naruto recomponiéndose.

-No te hagas el desentendido. Tienes un olor muy característico como para ser un humano común o corriente.

-¿Eh?

- _ **Ignorando tu monstruosa vitalidad Uzumaki, eres completamente humano, mocoso. El debe estar refiriéndose a mí**_ -aclaro Kurama desde su sello.

-Oh. Lo siento, pulgoso. Buscas al equivocado-dijo Naruto sacando su carta Pactio. –No obstante, esa habilidad de rastreo tuya podría ser un problema para mí. Adeat-dijo para convocar a Tessaiga, lo que hizo que el pelinegro abriera los ojos asombrado.

El veloz acercamiento y subsecuente tajo de Naruto fue evitado por Kotaro en un ágil salto, que le puso justo encima de Naruto. Allí el chico transformo su brazo en el de una bestia y conecto un zarpazo contra su oponente, que se cubrió con su espada.

Naruto sintió una extraña vibración en su espada, la era completamente ajena al golpe que recibió. No le dio importancia y procedió a bloquear los rápidos zarpazos que siguió propinándole Kotaro.

-A cada momento te haces menos creíble, hombre. Teniendo semejante espada, dificulto mucho que seas un humano cualquiera-dijo Kotaro antes de tomar distancia.

-¿Por qué tanto interés en que si soy un humano o no?

-Es bastante simple. Nosotros los Hanyo debemos protegernos entre nosotros y tú tienes que dejar de exponerte tanto entre esos condenados humanos.

-¿Hanyo?

 _ **-Es la denominación que se les da al hijo resultante entre un humano y Yokai**_ -le dijo Kurama.

 _-¿Entonces podría pensar que ese es tu hijo?_

 _ **-¿¡Acaso esos malditos ojos que tienes están dañados!? ¡Hay un trecho largo entre mi persona y ese perro faldero!**_

 _-Ok, no te alteres._

-Muy bien. Si no quieres entenderlo por las buenas, tendré que forzarte a que uses tus poderes y comprendas mi punto-dijo Kotaro haciendo un sello de manos muy fácil de reconocer para Naruto. – **Kagebushin** -dijo él para convocar a un quinteto de sus replicas y mandarlas contra su oponente.

A pesar de poder ver los movimientos del pelinegro a la perfección, los clones rápidamente asediaron al rubio con una andanada de puñetazos multidireccionales. Era clarísimo que ese chico no era humano, pues la velocidad con la que se movía era casi comparable con la usada por Lee tras liberar la Quinta Puerta Interna.

El Uzumaki se cubrió con sus brazos para aminorar el daño que recibía, el cual era considerable, pero no aguantaría mucho. Por lo que cuando sintió una apertura en el ataque de su oponente, ejecuto un ataque de giro con su espada que disipo a tres de los clones que le golpeaban.

La sorpresa de estos por el contraataque le dio la oportunidad al Uzumaki de apuñalar a otro clon y dar una fuerte patada al restante para eliminarlo.

Kotaro gruño molesto al ver que aquello no fue suficiente por lo que puso sus brazos a sus pies y extiendo un manto de sombras que cubrió sus alrededores. Naruto bien pensó que se trataba de un jutsu como el de Shikamaru, pero cuando las sombras empezaron a levantarse y formar una jauría de perros enfurecidos, cambio de parecer.

-Soy un Inugami Tsukai (el que usa el poder del dios de los perros) y te demostrare todo mi poder-dijo Kotaro antes de dirigir a los perros contra Naruto.

- **Fūton: Corte del Vacio** -dijo Naruto para mandar una hoz de viento contra las criaturas. El resultado fue nulo, pues con las mismas velocidad en que la que los perros fueron cortados, se recompusieron y golpearon a Naruto con una explosión de fuerza bruta.

-¡Naruto! –exclamaron Tayuya y Chigusa preocupadas por el estado del chico.

 _-Maldición. Este chico es tan fuerte como Sextum o incluso más_ -pensó Naruto levantándose a duras penas.

-¿Qué es lo que te impide usar tus poderes?-le pregunto Naruto.

-Ya te lo dije. Te equivocas sobre mí. Yo solo soy un jinchuriki y no tengo nada ver contigo o los tuyos.

-¿¡Jinchuriki!? Un momento. ¡Tu estas relacionado con ese desgraciado del Mizukage!-exclamo el pelinegro poniéndose furioso.

-Realmente no sé cómo responder a esa pregunta-dijo Naruto perplejo por el comentario, ya que le indicaba que el Kage de su aldea destino tal vez era un jinchuriki.

-No importa. Si en verdad eres alguien como ese bastardo, no vale la pena que sigas con vida-dijo Kotaro desplegando sus sombras en una mayor proporción.

Una nueva manada de lobos de sombras fue arrojada sobre Naruto, quien esta vez al saber la naturaleza de estos creó una contramedida.

- **Kagebushin** -dijo para dirigir un escuadrón de clones contra los lobos, quienes los detonaron liberando una nube de humo que cubrió los alrededores. Cuando este disipo, Naruto no daba señales de estar en ninguna parte.

-En serio crees que un truco así puede engañarme-dijo Kotaro olfateando el aire y viendo los alrededores para localizar a su presa.

En eso Naruto se lanzo por encima suyo con la intención de golpearle con un tajo de su arma, sin embargo fue interceptado por el pelinegro que apuñalo al Uzumaki con sus garras.

-Te lo dije- dijo victorioso el Hannyo. Sin embargo, la sonrisa de su rostro desapareció cuando Naruto reventó en una nube de humo.

El verdadero rubio de hecho se encontraba dentro de agua, donde preparaba su técnica.

- **Fūton: Palma de Viento Violento** \- Naruto sobrecargo lo que en condiciones normales era una simple oleada de aire y le volvió un poderoso torrente de agua que tomo por sorpresa a Kotaro, mandándole a volar.

El pelinegro se sintió impresionado por aquella treta, pero le sorprendió mas el hecho de Naruto le estuviera esperando en la superficie del agua con una esfera de chakra giratorio lista para ser impactada sobre él.

Sin embargo, el golpe nunca llego. Un fugaz brillo inundo todo el lugar cegando a los presentes y corto toda la acción que en esos momentos se estaba desarrollando.

Cuando Naruto pudo volver a tener la visión clara, perdió todo el rastro sobre su oponente y se vio obligado a cancelar su técnica.

-¿Dónde se metió?-pregunto Naruto a sus compañeras.

-No lo sabemos. También le perdimos la pista.

-Algo me dice que este viaje resultara ser verdadero un verdadera dolor de culo-se dijo a si mismo Naruto para entonces notar una pluma blanca que cayó enfrente suyo. La tomo y le analizo detenidamente, pero al final no le dio importancia y solo se regreso al barco.

[Lejos de allí]

-¡Suéltame!-le reclamo Kotaro a Setsuna.

-¿Y permitirte que sigas haciéndola de idiota? Ni hablar-le contesto seriamente la chica.

-Tengo que terminar con ese sujeto.

-Admite que tu nariz estaba mal. El no es como nosotros.

-Ok. Por esta vez te daré la razón, pero igual tenemos que hacer algo con él.

-Ya hiciste suficiente. Simplemente nos apartaremos de su camino y saldremos del país como habíamos planeado.

-Ya que.

-Una pregunta. ¿Esa espada era lo que creo que era?

-Sí. De alguna forma, esa cosa era el colmillo de un Inugami y no uno de los comunes que puedo invocar. Espero que ese tipo no se haya dado cuenta que sentí escalofríos al tocar su filo.

-Lo vi demasiado cabeza hueca como para que notara ese tipo de cosas en batalla. Ahora apresurémonos. Koyomi nos espera-dijo la chica remontando las nubes con las largas alas blancas que salían de su espalda.

* * *

Luego de una larga espera, aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Solo dejo como comentario que esta Setsuna es la misma que la de Negima. Su color de cabello es blanco, ya que en el manga se establece que ella padece de albinismo y por su papel en esta historia no vi lógico que los tiñera como lo hace en el original.

 **Gjr-Sama:** es una posibilidad.

 **Takumi Yousei:** Mis capítulos tienden a ser muy directos. Más bien me gustaría que lograr detallar mis historia un poco con algo de relleno.

 **daniel2610994:** Naruto tendrá unas cuantas palabras con los Hyuga.

 **PhazonLordKaito:** Eso se verá en el futuro. Aquí está la continuación.

 **CCSakuraforever:** Me alegra que te gustaran. El futuro habrán cosas.

 **TXPOK2460:** Gracias

 **Bladetri:** Que bueno que te guste.

Eso es todo por este año. Felices fiestas y prospero año nuevo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Maestro del destino**

No me pertenece Naruto ni Mahou Sensei Negima

 **Capitulo 7**

-Sabes que confió en ti, Chigusa. ¿Pero en serio crees que el Mizukage nos contratara?-dijo Naruto pateando el cadáver de uno de los quince shinobi que le atacaron apenas él y su grupo pusieron un pie en el primer poblado del País del Agua.

Todos tenían un nivel medio y no representaron ningún tipo de amenaza para el chico que puso en uso su doujutsu, pero igual al chico le llamo la atención el hecho de que sus enemigos le gritaron cosas como "mueran engendros del demonio" o "desaparezcan abominaciones". Eran insultos a los que estaba acostumbrado, pero era ridículo que le reconocieran como jinchuriki del Kyubi tan rápidamente.

La mujer en cuestión entonces se vio sudando copiosamente y evito la mirada del Uzumaki.

-¿Tienes algo que decirme?-dijo el rubio.

-P-puede que hayamos cometido un error garrafal al venir a este país-dijo la de lentes.

-¿Por?

-¿Haz escuchado de los exterminios ocurridos contra los usuarios de Kekkei Genkai?

Naruto entonces se dio el más grande facepalm posible ante ese atisbo de idiotez. No solo de la Amasaki, sino del propio chico que entonces evoco uno de los recuerdos que quería dejar en el olvido.

No quería rememorar como lucho junto con Sasuke y como este hipócritamente había "sacrificado" su vida para protegerlo en esa ocasión, pero no podía pasar por alto el relato que conto Haku sobre su pueblo.

-Mis planes originales contemplaban el no mencionar que eres un Uzumaki y mantener a Tayuya al margen, pero dado que tenemos con nosotros a la señorita ojos perla y a ti usando tu reciente adquisición, todo se hace más difícil-explico la pelinegra.

-Ok. Solo es un pequeño contratiempo-dijo Naruto suspirando. -De todas formas hubiera sido un riesgo seguir en Iwa o ir a los países vecinos.

-Sugiero que lo primero debemos hacer es conseguir un buen lugar para ocultarnos. Quedarnos en un pueblo es muy riesgoso, sobretodo porque ya habremos hecho saltar algunas alarmas con este incidente. ¿Alguna idea?

-Yo ya tengo un sitio en mente-dijo Tsukuyomi llegando repentinamente al sitio.

-Por fin te apareces. ¿Dónde estabas?-pregunto Naruto.

-Estaba poniéndome al día. Temo decir que será difícil que alguien nos contrate en estos momentos.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Kiri ha sido víctima de una cruenta guerra civil por al menos 20 años y últimamente las cosas se han puesto bastante cadentes. El Mizukage no está aceptando ningún tipo de apoyo externo por miedo a que algún rebelde se infiltre en sus fuerzas.

-Ya veo.

-Pero de todas formas hay una forma de participar en esta divertida matanza. Bien podemos buscar a los que se oponen al Mizukage. Ellos aceptaran gustosamente la ayuda de cualquiera que colabora con su causa.

-Mmmmm. No lo sé. Tenía presente que nos conseguiríamos con un escenario violento, pero meterme en una guerra está algo fuera de mi liga. ¿No es mejor que sigamos de largo y vayamos a Kumo?

-Opino igual-dijo Chigusa.

-Bien, pero espero que entiendan que yo me quedare aquí-dijo Tsukuyomi algo decepcionada.

-¿En serio tienes tantas ganas de participar en la guerra?

-Sí, pero tengo otras razones. Para empezar este es mi país natal y es donde se encontraba la escuela Shinmei-ryū.

-No me extraña. Siendo que esta es la cuna de los espadachines de la niebla, era obvio que también los dueños del mejor estilo de pelea pertenecieran a este país-dijo Chigusa.

-¿Acaso ellos también fueron víctimas del extermino?-dijo Naruto.

-Es un asunto complicado. Síganme y les explicare toda la historia-dijo la pelimorada señalado el bosque cercano a la aldea, por lo que el grupo empezó a caminar para adentrarse en este.

La escuela Shinmei-ryū era antigua, tanto como los clanes Uzumaki, Uchiha y compañía. Sin embargo, operaba de una forma distinta a los clanes ninja de la época. No era necesario tener lazos sanguíneos con sus líderes para pertenecer a la organización, solo se necesitaba demostrar que se tenía la valía para pertenecer a tan prestigioso grupo de guerreros.

La razón era que la escuela no nació para salvaguardar enseñanzas ni tampoco para ser un vil grupo de mercenarios. La agrupación tenía como objetivo combatir a las criaturas sobrenaturales que moraban en esas tierras y que constantemente atacaban a los humanos.

Y no eran exactamente los Bijuu de lo que se hablaba. Las interminables e insensatas batallas de los humanos atrajeron todo tipo de criaturas de diabólicas y ultratumba que disfrutaban del odio y la sangre humana.

Fueron el clan Aoyama los primeros en enfrentarse a esa plaga y tener éxito en repelerla. Ellos no contaban con ningún tipo de Kekkei Genkai, pero si con una férrea voluntad que les permitió desarrollar un estilo de batalla que permitía usar toda la energía física y espiritual presentes en las personas. Como tal no era muy superior al Ninjutsu, pero el estilo Shinmei-ryū era el más eficaz al momento de combatir criaturas sobrenaturales, ya que este podía herir sus cuerpos carentes de una forma física.

Lastimosamente, los Aoyama seguían siendo humanos normales y llegaron a la conclusión de que no podían lidiar solos con aquellas amenazas. Por lo que permitieron a unos cuantos aprender sus artes para que les ayudaran con su labor, cuidando mantener las técnicas más poderosas y peligrosas para ellos mismos.

Esto por dos razones. Primero no querían que fueran usadas para dañar a otros humanos y segundo y más importante, descubrieron que el sobreuso del estilo Shinmei-ryū tenía un efecto negativo en sus humanos que al final llevo al clan Aoyama a su perdición.

-¿De qué se trata?-dijo Naruto algo consternado por el hecho de que no le dieron tal advertencia al momento de aprender el estilo en cuestión.

-Cuando se dice que matar es robarle la vida a otro, no se está muy errado-explico Tsuyomi. -Los primeros practicantes del Shinmei-ryū aprendieron que cuando una persona asesina a otra, inconscientemente toma parte de la maldad que yace en el alma de su víctima.

-Me estás diciendo que esa es la razón por la que los asesinos en masa siempre terminan siendo unos psicópatas-dijo Chigusa levemente impresionada.

-Básicamente, si-dijo Tsuyomi con tranquilidad.

-No estás mejorando tu imagen-comento Naruto.

-En fin. Los Aoyama pronto se dieron cuenta que asesinar demonios podía provocar que las personas tomaran características de estos.

-Suena como algo muy malo.

-No tanto. A diferencia de las almas humanas, las almas sobrenaturales poseen un gran poder en ellas por lo que los usuarios del estilo Shinmei-ryū se vuelven más poderosos con cada demonio que vencen.

-¿Entonces que le ocurrió a la escuela?

-Las personas siempre le han tenido miedo a los usuarios de Kekkei Genkai y al final las contantes matanzas del clan Kaguya provocaron que los residentes del País del Agua volvieran ese miedo en odio. Todos los clanes fueron investigados con el fin de solo conservar a aquellos que usaran Hijutsu (técnicas secretas). Si bien los Aoyama entraban en esa clasificación, los rasgos que desarrollaron por el uso del estilo Shinmei-ryū salieron a la luz y provocaron que ellos fueran perseguidos hasta su extinción.

-¿Y por qué no se defendieron? A juzgar por las técnicas que me enseñaste, estimo que ellos podían vencer sin problemas a un ejército.

-Los Aoyama eran un clan muy noble. Prefirieron aceptar su muerte a atacar a otras personas. Temían que si cruzaban esa línea, se convertirían en los mismos monstruos que combatían.

-Unos estúpidos a mi juzgar-dijo el rubio suspirando. -¿Y cómo entras tu en el embrollo?

-Como le dije una vez, uno de sus aprendices me enseño algunas técnicas, las cuales están lejos de ser todo lo que se puede aprender del estilo Shinmei-ryū. Quiero ir a la antigua sede de la escuela y buscar todos los pergaminos del clan Aoyama.

-¿Y donde esta ese lugar?

-En pleno Kiri.

-Urgh. Ese lugar deber ser una autentica fortaleza en estos momentos, ¿sabes?-dijo la Amasaki. –Además es muy ingenuo pensar que sus fuerzas ninjas no han adquirido esas técnicas para propio beneficio.

-No me importa si tengo que quitárselos al cadáver del Mizukage. Estoy muy decida a conseguir esos pergaminos.

-Es algo osado que enfrentes a todo un ejército por unos simples papeles-dijo Naruto.

-No planeo hacerlo todo. Me encantaría matar a toda esa gente, pero pelear contra todas las fuerzas de Kiri es demasiado para mí. Planeo buscar a los rebeldes y ayudarles hasta que pueda acercarme a mi objetivo.

-No es un mal plan.

-¿Entonces me ayudaras?

-Me gustaría hacerlo, pero llegue a la conclusión de que tengo que hacer algo más importante.

-¿Qué?-pregunto la Amasaki.

-Entrenar seriamente.

-¿Disculpa?

-Le gane a Sextum por un golpe de suerte y el chico perro me tuvo contra las cuerdas la mayor parte de su pelea. Necesito volverme más fuerte o la próxima vez puede que no la cuente.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo.

-Siento interrumpir, pero hay algo que me gustaría saber-dijo Tenten llamando la atención de los presentes. – ¿Exactamente cómo funciona el estilo Shinmei-ryū?

-Déjame darte una demostración-dijo Tsukuyomi desenfundando su espada y lanzando un corte hacia la castaña. - **Zanganken Ni-no-Tachi** (Espada Corta-Rocas: Segundo Golpe)

La chica no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar y esquivar el repentino ataque que provoco que una especie de onda de aire pasara a través de ella, provocándole un extraño escalofrió. Algo nerviosa tanteo su cuerpo para comprobar que no había recibido algún daño.

-La habilidad de un usuario del Shinmei-ryū se mide en su capacidad para cortar las cosas-explico la pelimorada. -No solo debe ser capaz de cortar a través de materiales como la roca y el acero, sino también debe tener la capacidad de elegir que corta.

-¿Y qué fue lo elegiste cortar?-pregunto Naruto.

-Es un secreto.

Tenten se puso roja al darse cuenta de la respuesta. De alguna forma su ropa interior había sido reducida a tiras de tela que rápidamente se escurrieron entre la blusa y el pantalón que vestía. Mantuvo la compostura para no delatarse, pero igual no pudo evitar molestarse cuando vio que Tsukuyomi se rio divertida de su calamidad.

-Ok. Ya entendí que es un estilo aterrador-dijo la castaña suspirando. -Lástima que yo no sea una usuaria a tiempo completo del Kenjutsu.

-No te preocupes. Tus habilidades son suficientes para mis planes-dijo Naruto.

-¿Eh?

-Ejecutar un acercamiento por el País del Fuego era impensable, pero desde aquí puedo llegar a Uzu por su costa este.

-Es un viaje largo-dijo Chigusa.

-Sí, pero estimo que allí tendré la soltura para entrenar con comodidad

-Me parece una grandiosa idea-dijo Tsukuyomi.

-¿Y como yo entro en ella?-pregunto Tenten.

-Puede que no sean muy avanzados, pero sin duda tuya tienes un gran conocimiento sobre Fuinjutsu. Me ayudaras a refinar mis habilidades y a descifrar lo que consigamos en la isla.

-Es verdad-dijo la chica mostrándose pensativa. –No me molestaría aumentar mis habilidades en esa área. Acepto.

-¿E-esto yo también puedo ir?-pregunto Hinata con su tradicional nerviosismo.

-Supongo que….-dijo Naruto, pero fue interrumpido.

-De eso nada, Hinata-chan-intervino Tsukuyomi. -¿Acaso crees que el escondite de los rebeldes se encontrara solo? Tú te vienes conmigo.

-P-pero….-dijo la peliazul.

-Deberías acompañarla. No solo fue la que te salvo, sino que te vendría bien una cucharada de "mundo real" para que aprendas a usar tus habilidades-dijo Naruto.

-¿E-enserio crees eso?

-Luego de los exámenes chunin, Neji nos dijo a mí y Lee que tu estilo no es débil, Hinata-dijo Tenten llamando la atención de la Hyuga. –El problema es que está mal enfocado porque nunca apuntas a un punto vital. Si solucionas ese detalle podrías volverte alguien muy fuerte.

-Y-yo lo intentare.

-Yo las acompañare-dijo Chigusa. –Quiero visitar Uzu y aprender más de los Uzumaki, pero creo que necesitaran que sea yo quien negocie nuestra ayuda con los rebeldes

-No me tardare mucho con mi entrenamiento. Usare como máximo seis meses, luego vendré a darles una mano si en verdad los rebeldes tienen una oportunidad de ganar.

-Me parece justo.

-¿No se les olvida alguien, pendejos?-dijo la aparentemente olvidada Tayuya.

-Es un hecho que Tsukuyomi mantendrá al margen a Hinata, pero lo mejor es que nonos arriesguemos contigo. Tú me acompañaras a Uzu.

-Sera un verdadero dolor de culo, pero ya que.

-Bien. Entonces tenemos nuestros planes en orden.

-Espera-dijo la Amasaki dando un amuleto de papel a Naruto. –Cuando estén listos, contáctame a través de esto.

-De acuerdo.

Tras organizar sus próximos objetivos, el grupo de Naruto se dividió en dos. El rubio y sus compañeras tomaron rumbo hacia la costa, mientras que Tsukuyomi y compañía se fueron hacia la isla central del País del Agua.

Tenten y Tayuya no tenían nada que decirle al Uzumaki, pero este si tenía algunas palabras para su inquilino. Esperaba que Kurama pudiera hacer alarde de toda la sabiduría que había ganado con el pasar de los años.

 _ **-Seré sincero. Nunca he sido alguien muy activo**_ -dijo el zorro con un gran bostezo, provocando que a Naruto le bajara una gota de sudor por la sien. – _ **Son pocas las cosas que se sobre el mundo antes de que las guerras entre clanes llegaran a su punto más álgido. La mayor parte del tiempo me la pasaba dormido.**_

 _-¿En serio eres el Bijuu más fuerte?_

- _ **Da gracias a que sea así. Si en verdad me dedicara a fastidiarte la vida, el sujeto que retiene a Shukaku parecería una persona completamente cuerda.**_

 _-¿Pero en serio no sabes nada sobre esos demonios de los que hablo Tsukuyomi?_

 _ **-Lo más cercano a un demonio que conozco es tu madre. Solo los humanos son tan insensatos como para meterse conmigo y mis hermanos, otras criaturas dan la vuelta cuando se percatan de nuestra presencia.**_

 _-Ya me lo imagino, nadie quisiera meterse con zorro dormilón de más de 50 metros-_ ledijo sarcásticamente el rubio.

Entre tanto, Naruto no se percato de que por estar perdido en sus pensamientos, poco a poco fue quedándose atrás en su grupo de viaje, que iba saltando entre los árboles. Cosa que provoco que encontrara algo raro en cierta kunoichi.

 _-Mmmmm. Son ideas mías o acaso el trasero de Tenten se ve algo más marcado._

 _-_ _ **Uno: No es como si estuviera en un lugar donde puedo apreciar tales cosas. Dos: No me interesan las hembras humanas.**_

 _-¡No lo estoy diciendo en ese sentido! Ellas no son algo que me interese._

 _ **-Eso explicaría porque tenías esa obsesión con el Uchiha, aunque debo decir que ciertos hecho indican lo contra…**_

 _-¡Estas malinterpretando todo! Me gustan las chicas, pero tengo asuntos mucho más importantes que atender. Solo digo que no voy ser de nuevo ese idiota que persigue a alguien que ni siquiera se molesta en prestarme atención-_ reclamo airadamente el chico, tanto que se detuvo para el desconcierto de sus compañeras.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto la castaña.

-Nada…. Solo estaba pensando en que debería cazar algo. No hemos tenido una comida decente en días y no estaría mal que buscáramos algo antes de volver a abordar un barco.

-Adoro esa idea-comento la pelirrosa.

-¿Y cómo lo cazaremos?-intervino Tenten. -No es muy prudente que hagamos uso de trampas por el tiempo que debemos esperar para que funcionen y tampoco debemos ser evidentes con nuestras habilidades.

-En serio que eres una aguafiestas.

-No te preocupes. Tengo algo que puede lidiar con bestias y ninjas por igual-dijo el chico sacando su carta Pactio. – **Adeat** -dijo para hacer aparecer su Artefactio. –Esta es Tessai….

Naruto no había terminado de presentar su arma cuando ya la chica obsesa por las armas estaba encima de él. Tanto Tayuya como él quedaron asombrados por la velocidad que la chica tomo para acercarse a apreciar el arma blanca.

-¿¡De donde sacaste esta espada!? ¿¡De que esta hecha!? ¿¡Como sellaste ese atuendo y arma en esa carta!? ¿¡Como te cambiaste tan rápido!?-fueron algunas preguntas del festival de incógnitas que soltó la castaña maravillada por la pieza de forja.

El rubio inmediatamente se sintió abrumado y solo busco alejar el arma de las manos curiosas de Tenten, que inconscientemente se pego al chico en su afán de apreciar mejor la espada. En condiciones normales eso no hubiera tenido mayores complicaciones, pero Naruto no era tan inocente como para no darse cuenta de que los pechos de la kunoichi estaban rosando con su persona.

Fue allí cuando unió los hilos y entendió que era lo que había cortado Tsukuyomi hace un par de horas.

Más que sonrojarse a millón, el chico inmediatamente tuvo la acción de imaginarse como seria el cuerpo de la kunoichi en un estado más natural. Si bien ella no destacaba en ninguno de los dotes femeninos, su torneado cuerpo hacia que ella fuera una preciosa joya que…

 _ **-¿No y que no estabas interesado?-**_ _dijo burlonamente Kurama._

 _-¡T-tu cállate_!-dijo Naruto volviendo en sí. _-¿¡Quién te dio permiso de ver mis pensamientos!?_

 _ **-El Pactio me da algunas libertades.**_

 _-S-solo olvida el tema, ¿quieres?_

De vuelta a la escena infantil que llevaban Naruto y Tenten, al primero solo se le ocurrió la brillante idea de usar un perspicaz comentario para quitarse a la chica de encima.

-¿Tenten, no te da frio tu atuendo actual?-dijo el rubio.

La chica al parecer si sentía frio, pues quedo helada al percatarse de la situación. No solo le consterno el tener un contacto tan cercano con un chico en su condición actual, sino que se puso roja al ver detalladamente con quien estaba tratando. Bien podía haber pertenecido a un equipo especialista en Taijustu, pero ninguno de ellos tenía un físico comparable al de Naruto.

Ya era normal que ella perdiera la compostura cuando se topa con un arma interesante, pero que le ocurriera eso con un chico era un asunto completamente distinto.

-¡Hey! Par de lelos. Si han terminado de jugar, me gustaría tener algo en el estomago.

-S-si. Ya me encargo de buscar algo-dijo Naruto poniéndose en marcha para cazar.

-Y-yo preparare una fogata-dijo la castaña empezando a buscar leña.

-¿Y a estos dos que les pasa?-pensó la Uzumaki algo desconcertada. –No importa. Dudo que esa cabeza de bollos interrumpa esta nueva oportunidad que se me ha presentado-dijo ella con una sonrisa lasciva.

* * *

Un pequeño capitulo de transacción que se negaba a salir, pero que por fin pude escribir. Espero que haya sido de agrado y que disfrutaran de los primeros indicios de harem. Naruto no lo sabe, pero ya tiene superflechada a una de sus integrantes.

Reviews:

 **bladetri:** Gracias

 **daniel2610994:** Suele ocurrir. Hay como 4 mangas que quiero leer y siempre se me olvida buscarlos.

 **CCSakuraforever** : Gracias. Los nuevos poderes se verán en los siguientes capítulos.

 **shigoda-san:** Siento la espera, peroaquí llega la continuación **.** He estado metido en otras cosas y no he podido actualizar las historias con el ritmo que deseo. Me alegro que te gustara la explicación sobre la magia. A mi parecer la magia de Negima es muy parecida al chakra y en cierta forma al Senjutsu, por lo que resulta algo difícil ponerles juntos.

Eso es todo por ahora. Me disculpo si cometí algunos errores, pero subí el capitulo con algo de prisa.


	8. Chapter 8

**Maestro del destino**

No me pertenece Naruto ni Mahou Sensei Negima

 **Capitulo 8**

-Con que esto es Uzu-dijo Tenten observando las ruinas de la aldea que ocupo la isla en donde se encontraban. –Es más grande lo que esperaba.

-Con toda mierda que se la pasan diciendo Chigusa y Tsukuyomi, no se podía esperar menos-dijo Tayuya.

-Eso mismo pienso-dijo Naruto.

-¿Y ahora qué?

-Empecemos revisando el lugar. Cabe la posibilidad de que haya sido saqueado, pero también puede que consigamos algo-dijo el chico creando una decena de **Kage Bushin**. –Yo me dispersare y buscare con Tenten.

-Yo usare mi jutsu sonoro. Podre hacer un mapa decente si consigo un buen lugar para el sonar.

-Ya tenemos un plan. Andando.

Todo el grupo empezaron a andar por la aldea en la búsqueda de bóvedas y cualquier tipo de compartimiento que pudiera guardar algo valioso. Lamentaron no contar con la presencia de Hinata en esos instantes, pero debían evitar quejarse y poner todo su esfuerzo.

Naruto tenía especial interés en conseguir otra llave como la que encontró en las ruinas del País de la Tierra aunque eso conllevara encontrarse con otro sujeto como Sextium. Si aquella llave tenía el poder de darle algo como el Sharingan, deseaba conseguir otra para pedir algo mejor.

- _Aléjense_ -escucho de repente la castaña junto a Naruto, mientras recogía un libro chamuscado.

-¿Dijiste algo, Naruto?-dijo Tenten.

-No.

-Oh, lo siento-dijo la chica para soltar el objeto y revisar un librero quemado.

- _Aléjense_ -fue lo que entonces escucho el Uzumaki.

-Se que querías espacio, Tenten. Especialmente luego de que me percate de tu falta de ropa interior, pero creo hay bastante distancia entre nosotros.

-¡Yo no hecho dicho nada!-dijo la castaña sonrojada.

 **-** _ **Aléjense**_ _._

-¿Acaso eres tú, Kurama?-pregunto el rubio.

-Yo no he dicho nada-dijo el zorro desde su celda.

 **-** _ **Aléjense**_ _._

-¿Tu también estas escuchando ese incesante "aléjense"-pregunto Tenten.

-Es correcto-dijo Naruto invocando su espada. –Parece que nos estamos tan solo como creíamos.

- **-¡** _ **ALÉJENSE**_ _!_ -escucharon fuertemente el par, momentos antes de que unas sombras empezaran a surgir del suelo.

- **Fūton: Corte del Vacio** -dijo el chico sin menor vacilación para atacar a las cosas que parecían una masa de lodo negro. Estas reventaron con facilidad, pero los restos entonces provocaron que crecieran muchos más enemigos.

El par salió rápidamente del edificio donde estaban y Tenten se ocupo de lanzar un kunai explosivo a la estructura para hacer que se derrumbara.

Un fuerte chillido se escucho en todo el lugar, haciendo que ambos jóvenes tuvieran que taparse los oídos para evitar quedarse sordos. De las ruinas surgió una enorme masa de sombras que lanzo sobre Naruto violentamente.

El chico se paro firmemente y logro que la corriente negra se dividiera en dos por el filo de su arma. Esto provoco que otros edificios cayeran y se escucharan un chillido mayor al anterior. La masa de sombras entonces volvió a recomponerse en una baba de gran tamaña que tenía un único ojo rojo. La apariencia de aquella cosa resultaba desagradable, pero no tanto como el intenso instinto asesino que libero en los alrededores.

-¿¡Qué demonios es esa cosa!?-dijo Tenten alarmada.

-Algo que va matarnos si no vemos como hacerle daño-dijo Naruto para entonces dar saltar a un lado y evitar el golpe del tentáculo que extendió la masa negra.

- **Armas Manipulas: Dragones Gemelos Ascendentes** -dijo Tenten para usar dos pergaminos y con ellos disparar una innumerable cantidad de armas punzocortantes.

Lastimosamente todas las armas fueron absorbidas por la baba, que luego las regurgito contra los jóvenes. La chica entonces lanzo múltiples kunai explosivos, los cuales reventaron dentro de la bestia negra sin causarle ningún daño aparente.

Luego, la baba extendió una ráfaga de tentáculos contra la chica atrapándola y luego jalándola hacia ella. Naruto se ocupo de cortar los miembros y liberar a la castaña, justo antes de que un par de clones cayeran con un par de Rasengan sobre la masa negra.

Nuevamente los jutsu se mostraron ineficaces al solo agitar un poco al ser negro.

-¡ _ **LOS INVASORES SERÁN ELIMINADOS!**_ -escucharon Naruto y Tenten, quienes vieron como el área se llenaba de más sombra negras.

-Es inútil. No podemos hacerles nada-dijo Tenten percibiendo a los incontables enemigos.

-No nos queda de otra más que huir-dijo el rubio, que entonces vio como las sombras tomaban la forma de un reptil de considerable tamaño. –El problema es que no creo que sea sencillo.

El lagarto de sombras entonces cargo contra los jóvenes, en donde Naruto se preparaba para defenderse con su espada y cortar a la bestia. Ese escenario no se dio, pues del suelo se materializo un anciano que se interpuso entre Naruto y la masa de sombras.

El hombre era de muy avanzada edad, cuya larga barba y cabello eran de un rojo decolorado, aparentemente por la vejez. Vestía con un chaleco que era parecido al de Konoha por la presencia de un espiral rojo en la espalda, pero de una mayor dimensión y con detalle de que la prenda era azul oscuro. Lo más reseñable de aquella persona era su apariencia translucida, que era blanca y brillante. Una imagen completamente opuesta a la que brindaba la bestia de sombras.

-¡Alto!-dijo el anciano de mirada, poniendo el grueso bastón que portaba en dirección del reptil, el cual se detuvo para la sorpresa de los jóvenes. –Este chico es de los nuestro.

 **-** _ **¡Los invasores serán eliminados!**_ -dijo la bestia en una voz distorsionada, como si hablaran muchas personas al mismo tiempo.

-No son invasores en esta ocasión-dijo el anciano. -Son Uzumaki.

 _ **-¡Eso no puede ser posible! ¡No portan nuestro orgullo!**_

-Cree mis palabras. Si ellos no son lo que pienso, te dejare el camino libre.

Un largo silencio se extendió por varios minutos, dejando a Naruto y Tenten expectantes por lo que ocurriría. Sintieron algo de alivio al ver que el reptil se disolvió en el suelo, borrando completamente su presencia. También quedaron algo extrañados al ver que los edificios destrozados volvieron a recomponerse. Seguían siendo ruinas, pero conservaban su apariencia antes de recibir el daño por aquella breve batalla.

-¿Y a quien debo agradecer esta fortuita ayuda, anciano?-dijo Naruto al ser translucido.

-Más respeto para tus mayores, mocoso. Especialmente cuando estos te han salvado el pellejo-le dijo el hombre. –Mi nombre es Kenshiro Uzumaki y te sugiero que seas honesto con tu identidad. De ella depende tu vida.

-Naruto Uzumaki-dijo sin dilaciones el rubio.

-Tu cabello no certifica tu identidad y tus ojos son ajenos a ti, pero tu mirada es honesta. Eres una curiosa contradicción-dijo el hombre con la mano en la barba.

-Ya me han dicho que el cabello rojo es el signo de mi clan, pero temo decirlo que no tuve la suerte de heredarlo.

-La suerte no tiene que ver en este asunto. Los genes Uzumaki son dominantes por naturaleza y se imponen ante cualquier característica ajena. Los parientes no Uzumaki que tengas deben ser de un linaje extraordinario.

-No sé qué decir al respecto.

-En cuanto a ti-dijo el anciano viendo a la castaña. -No creo que tú tengas parentesco alguno con nuestra gente.

-No, señor. Mi nombre es Tenten y bueno…. Realmente no hay nada especial como mi linaje-dijo la chica con un tanto de pesar.

-Bien, ese caso te sugiero que abandones la isla en este instante. No hay nada para ti en este sitio.

-Ella viene conmigo-intercedió Naruto.

Kenshiro vio fijamente al rubio y entonces se dio la vuelta. –Como quieras, pero espero que ella esté lista para las consecuencias. Síganme. Nos reuniremos con su acompañante-dijo Kenshiro para empezar a moverse

-¿Te topaste con Tayuya? ¿Acaso ella fue atacada por esa bestia?-dijo Naruto siguiendo al sujeto, junto a Tenten.

-Si me encontré con la dama de lenguaje soez-dijo el anciano suspirando. –Su cuerpo presenta más rasgos Uzumaki que tu, por lo que no fue confundida por un intruso-dijo Kenshiro, causando que Naruto sintiera un poco de envidia. –Además sugiero que seas más respetuoso con tus familiares, ellos no son bestias.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Esas sombras que le atacaron fueron los habitantes de Uzu.

-¿¡Pero qué estás diciendo!? ¡Eso no era para nada humano!-dijo Tenten.

-Lo fueron en algún momento. Lo que vieron fueron las almas de los que murieron en este lugar.

-¿Las almas?-dijo Naruto.

-Se los explicare con detalle. A diferencia de otros clanes, los Uzumaki teníamos un asentamiento exclusivo para nosotros, por lo que nuestros números pudieron alcanzar los miles. No solo nos constituimos como una fuerza militar, sino como un país independiente de cualquier Daimyo-dijo Kenshiro con orgullo. -Esto causo miedo y desagrado a las otras aldeas ninja. Mientras que ellos estaban bajo la supervisión de aquellas morsas, nosotros teníamos completa libertad para desarrollarnos. Fue entonces cuando decidieron que debíamos ser eliminados.

-Lo siento-dijo Tenten.

-No hay nada que sentir. No es como si ni hubiéramos dado batalla. Éramos superados 10 de todas formas pudimos soportar más de cinco días de batalla, reduciendo las fuerzas enemigas en un 80% antes de que cayera el ultimo Uzumaki.

-Su fama no está sobreestimada-dijo el rubio.

-Es cierto, pero fue el orgullo de nuestro pueblo lo que nos llevo a caer en un abismo peor que la muerte-dijo el Uzumaki mayor con bastante seriedad. –Vivimos en un mundo plagado por la guerra y no es inusual que mueran miles en poco tiempo. Sin embargo, imaginen que sucedería si muere todo un clan cuya mayor característica es una gran fuerza vital. La respuesta es sencilla, los que perecieron se negaron a aceptar este hecho. La impotencia de no poder proteger a nuestros seres queridos y la rabia de ser aniquilados por completo, envolvió los corazones de los pobladores de Uzu. Convirtiéndolos en espíritus llenos de deseo de venganza, que atacan a cualquiera que irrumpa en sus tierras.

 _ **-Ja. Como me suponía, los humanos son muy susceptibles a caer en el odio**_ -dijo Kurama desde su encierro.

-Esa es la lamentable verdad, Kyubi-dijo Kenshiro.

 _ **-¿Me puedes oír?**_ -dijo el zorro sorprendido.

-Por supuesto. Soy un espíritu formado por chakra como tú.

-¿Y porque no le paso lo mismo que a esa gente?-pregunto Naruto.

-Mi temple es mucho más fuerte y no se dejo tentar por sentimientos destructivos. Como anterior líder del clan Uzumaki, mis pensamientos están en el futuro. No puedo obsesionarme con el pasado.

-Ya veo.

-Lo que me ha mantenido en este mundo es el deseo de encontrar a alguien que pueda reconstruir el clan. Conseguir a un heredero digno de la batuta y el conocimiento de los nuestros.

-Eso es oportuno. Pues he venido a este lugar para volverme más fuerte.

-Ja. No es como si fuera a darle a un desconocido tan importante encomienda. Tienes que probarme que eres alguien digno de llevar el apellido Uzumaki.

Un rato después, Naruto y compañía se reunieron con Tayuya, quien no se vio contenta por las órdenes que empezó a dar el anciano Uzumaki. Todos se dirigieron a un edificio en el centro de la isla, el cual era el que menos daños presentaba.

Era un templo en cual los habitantes de la isla tendían a hacer sus reuniones diarias. Era un sitio que en su momento había sido bastante casual, pero tras el altar que reposaba en sitio, había un pasadizo que llevo a los jóvenes a una pequeña sala que yacía bajo tierra.

Kenshiro se detuvo cuando quedaron frente a un portón de piedra que tenía unos agujeros con forma de palma y vio a los presentes.

-Dime muchacho. ¿Dónde has conseguido esa arma que portas?

-¿Tessaiga? Es el Artefactio de este Pactio-dijo Naruto mostrando su carta.

-¿Quién lo diría? Esa idiota consiguió lo que se proponía-dijo el espíritu riendo un poco.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-¿Qué sabes sobre los Pactios?

-Hasta ahora que fueron creados por los Uzumaki y que solo pueden ser creado por los jinchuriki.

-¡Que patraña! Los Bijuu no tienen nada que ver en la conformación de los Pactio. Al menos no en la clase original.

-Explíquese.

-La fuerza de Uzu no venía de una gran cantidad de guerreros. Provenía de nuestra capacidad para sacar todo el potencial de nosotros. ¿Ya estarás enterado de la magia?

-Un poco.

-Eso me ahorrara las explicaciones sobre los tipos de energía. Es punto es que los Uzumaki entendimos que la forma más eficiente para usar este poder era a través del intercambio.

-¿Intercambio?

-Nuestros cuerpos están adaptados para el chakra. Por ello al intentar usar la energía espiritual exterior a nosotros solo conseguíamos chakra natural. Luego de incontables experimentos entendimos que si hacíamos que nuestro cuerpo se adaptara a la energía espiritual de otras personas, podíamos lograr canalizar la que venía del exterior.

-Debo decir que estoy algo perdido.

-No te culpo. Fue un proceso que tomo décadas para funcionar y perfeccionar-dijo el anciano asintiendo la cabeza. –Sin embargo, cuando dimos con la matriz de sellos necesaria para hacer un intercambio eficiente nos topamos con una gran sorpresa.

-¿Qué?

-Cuando las personas realizaban el ritual de Pactio, se generaba un extraño objeto para la persona de menor poder espiritual. Para los Uzumaki, que dominábamos la creación de las Cadenas de Chakra, esto fue una gran sorpresa. Se trataban de objetos que estaban al nivel de las armas del Sabio de los Seis Caminos. Artefactio fue el nombre que le dimos por mero instinto, ya que en ocasiones eran cosas que no parecían tener ningún valor bélico.

-Me alegra que Tessaiga no sea el caso.

-No sabemos a ciencia exacta que son los Artefactio, pero creemos que son reliquias de tiempos pasados. Las cuales responden al potencial de sus usuarios. Tú debes tener un gran potencial con el Fūton para tener en tus manos la Tessaiga.

-¿Conoce de esta arma?

-Sí. Uno de nuestro guerreros la porto en el pasado, por lo que se de sus poderes y habilidades.

-¿Entonces porque me dijeron que solo los jinchuriki podían hacer los Pactio?

-La responsable no debió ser otra que la más prominentes miembro de nuestro clan. Chichiro Uzumaki-dijo el anciano. –Para empezar el Pactio no tiene limitantes sanguíneos para su realización. Todo el mundo puede hacerlo con el ritual adecuado. Sin embargo, decidimos que el ritual solo estuviera al alcance de los Uzumaki. Justo detrás de esta puerta para ser específicos-dijo el espíritu viendo el portón. –Para entrar a esta recamara es necesaria la sangre dos Uzumaki legítimos.

-Fue acertado que vinieras con nosotros, Tayuya-dijo Naruto viendo a la pelirrosa.

-Como sea-dijo la chica sin mayor importancia.

-También debes agradecer que son compañeras la que te acompaña, ya que el ritual para el Pactio suele darse entre parejas.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Tenten.

-La energía espiritual se fortalece de los sentimientos. Si el Pactio se realiza entre dos personas que confían entre sí, el poder del Artefactio es mayor-explico Kenshiro. –Ahora como les decía. Son necesarios dos Uzumaki para abrir la puerta, pero a veces uno de los participantes en el ritual no estaba emparentado con nosotros. Esto llevaba a la necesidad de una tercera persona en el ritual que permitiera el acceso a las primeras dos.

-Suena como algo simple.

-No tanto. Nuestras reglas exigen que todos los inmiscuidos en el ritual deben formar parte de él. En nuestro país se permitía la poligamia por lo que los usuarios de Pactio debían entender que debían estar con al menos una pareja Uzumaki.

-De repente siento que esto tomara una dirección torcida-dijo Tenten sudando preocupada.

-Chichiro era muy obstinada, tanto que se negó a ser partícipe de esta tradición. Su pareja era el jinchuriki del Yonbi y no quería estar con nadie más-dijo el anciano evidentemente molesto.

-Déjame adivinar. ¿Estabas enamorado de ella?-dijo Naruto con una gota en la sien.

-¡Yo no he di **cho tal cosa!-** contesto el espíritu furioso, casi cambiando su apariencia blanca a una negra como la de los espíritus vengativos de la isla.

 _-Es un hecho que no lo ha superado_ -pensaron los jóvenes.

-El punto es que ella se propuso crear una matriz de sellos propia que le permitiera hacer un Pactio con ese sujeto-dijo Kenshiro volviendo a la normalidad. -No estoy seguro de que si tuvo completo éxito, pero es un hecho que logro armar un sistema propio que incluyera a los Bijuu. Aunque a mi orgullo no le gusta, debo decir que estoy maravillado. El poder que se debe conseguir por ese Pactio deber ser espectacular.

-¿Por qué?-djio Naruto.

-Sencillo. Los Bijuu son primordialmente seres espirituales, por lo que deben aportar una energía considerable a sus compañeros.

-Pues si lo hace.

-¿Ahora va decirnos si era totalmente necesario que viniéramos a esta bodega para toda esta estúpida explicación?-dijo Tayuya.

-Era completamente necesario. Ustedes procederán a hacer el ritual para el Pactio en este instante-dijo Kenshiro.

-No tengo ningún problema. Si es tan fácil como yo creo, no tomara nada de tiempo-dijo Naruto.

-En realidad los participantes suelen tomarse su tiempo. A veces se necesitaba reservar la recamara para el ritual con semanas de anticipación.

-Como sea. ¿Qué hay que hacer?-dijo la pelirrosa.

-Para empezar deben abrir la puerta. Eso confirmara de una por todas, si tienen el linaje Uzumaki en su sangre-dijo el espíritu para que tanto Tayuya como Naruto hicieran un pequeño corte en sus manos y luego las pusieran en las aberturas del portón.

La placa de piedra entonces se ilumino con un grabado espiral rojo, el cual acciono los mecanismos del lugar y permitió que la puerta se abriera. La recamara tras esta era bastante sencilla. Contaba con varias luces que se activaron al momento de la apertura y a pesar de todo el descuido que había sufrido, no estaba llena de polvo ni nada por el estilo.

Lo más resaltante de allí era un grabado en el suelo, que lejos de tener el patrón que tenían los sellos tradicionales, tenía símbolos similares a los que Naruto vio en el templo en el País de la Tierra.

-¿Entonces solo debemos dejar que nuestro chakra se combine con el sello, verdad?-dijo el rubio, una vez que entro a la sala junto a los otros.

-El sello se activara una vez que el chakra de los participantes se vuelvan uno-dijo Kenshiro.

-¿Y cómo logramos eso?

-Hasta ahora el medio más eficiente es el coito.

-¿Disculpa?

-Cuando dos personas alcanzan el orgasmo al mismo tiempo, su chakra se combina por un instante. Es allí cuando el sello puede hacer de las suyas.

-¡No me jodas!-reclamo el rubio, quien se puso tan rojo como las chicas. -¿¡Me vas a decir que ese el único método!?

-Unir el chakra de dos personas no es algo tan sencillo como suena. Lo máximo que puede hacerse en condiciones normales es que ambos resuenen entre sí.

-¡Es algo ridículo! Los ninja medico pueden transferir su chakra a otros-dijo Tenten.

-Ciertamente la habilidad de un ninja medico se mide por su habilidad para hacer que su chakra se adapte a la persona que le hace la transferencia. Sin embargo, sigue siendo una transferencia incompleta.

-Supongamos por un momento que en verdad esa es la única forma. ¿En serio planeas que nosotros tengamos sexo en este instante, en este lugar? ¿No cree que somos algo jóvenes para eso?

-A pesar de que la longevidad de los Uzumaki es grande, los Uzumaki seguimos considerando que la vida de shinobi puede ser corta y efímera. Veíamos propicio que los jóvenes tuvieran libertad a temprana edad. Además los sellos están programados para bajar la tasa de natalidad.

-Pues igual yo considero que aun no estoy lista-dijo Tenten. –Dándose la vuelta. Yo me voy.

-Yo me lo pensaría dos veces, jovencita. Ahora que sabes de uno de los secretos más importantes del clan, no hay forma de que se te deje ir-dijo Kenshiro con un tono amenazante. –Al momento que pongas un pie fuera de este lugar, los espíritus vengativos te atacaran sin dudarlo.

-¿¡Entonces porque me dejo venir a este sitio!?

-Sencillo. Si formas un Pactio con este joven se te considerara una Uzumaki honoraria.

-Yo…..con Naruto-dijo la castaña completamente roja.

-Debo mencionar que también puedes hacerlo con la otra jovencita-dijo el anciano haciendo que a los presentes se les cayera la mandíbula. -Realmente no sé como manejaran ese tema en estos días, pero aquí en el clan era bastante liberal con el asunto.

-Nada mal. Seguro que Tsukuyomi le interesara-dijo la pelirrosa.

-¿Y cómo es que estas tan tranquila con este asunto?-reclamo Tenten.

-A diferencia de ti, yo no tuve la suerte de nacer en una aldea de primera. Lo mío era una autentica pocilga, llena de todo tipo de peligros y alimañas. Me toco crecer rápido y tuve que hacer cosas que prefiero no mencionar-dijo Tayuya seriamente. -Si bien me sorprende lo repentino de la situación, no voy a decir que no estaba preparada para algo así.

-Lamento lo que te haya pasado, pero entonces empiezo a pensar que es extraño que estés tan interesada en el Pactio.

-Es sencillo. Naruto puede resultar cabeza hueca a veces, pero cuenta con el equipo que cualquier chica añoraría.

-Me gusta el arma que usa, pero….

-No me refería a ese equipo-dijo Tayuya lascivamente.

-¡Hey! ¿¡Que tanto estás hablando!?-dijo Naruto con las manos en la entrepierna.

-No lo recordaras bien, pero digamos que tuvimos un pequeño encuentro.

-¿¡Que!? ¿Cuándo?

-Precisamente cuando conseguiste esa carta del viejo pelirrojo. Te recuerdo que terminaste un poco muy borracho esa vez.

-Sí. Luego de eso no toque otra vez el sake….. –dijo el rubio que entonces se puso algo pálido. -Un momento, lo de esa vez no fue un sueño, ¿verdad?-dijo el chico tragando con cierto nerviosismo.

-No lo fue para nada.

-¿De qué están hablando?-dijo Tenten.

-Ya lo sabrás, jovencita-dijo Kenshiro burlonamente para entonces desaparecer, a la vez que la puerta de la recamara se cerraba.

-No me gusta el rollo de ponerme romántica, así espero que no te moleste que vaya directo a la acción-dijo la chica que entonces se quito la blusa Anbu que portaba, dejando al descubierto su pecho que estaba envuelto en vendas tal como lo hacían muchas kunoichi.

A medida que se acerco a Naruto, las bandas de papel cayeron y mostraron sus senos, los cuales no estaban especialmente desarrollados, pero si bien definidos.

Luego, sin esperar que Naruto saliera del asombro por tal iniciativa, la chica se agacho y bajo los pantalones del chico, dejando el bóxer al descubierto un bóxer con algo bastante apretado.

-Tal vez tú no recuerdas lo nuestro, pero tu amiguito sí-dijo pelirrosa para entonces dejar libre al miembro del chico, el cual era de un considerable tamaño.

-¡Un momento! ¡E-eso es un pene!

-¿Qué sucede moñitos? ¿No te enseñaron de esto en la escuela?

-P-por supuesto que lo hicieron, pero en ningún libro aparecía algo de ese tamaño. ¿Es siquiera real?

-Por supuesto que es real-dijo Naruto con una cara de "es en serio". –Bien. Dada la situación, no tiene que caso me niegue a participar. Te lo advierto, Tayuya. Tengo mucha curiosidad sobre el asunto del sexo y puede que experimente un poco contigo.

-Me arriesgare-dijo la chica que entonces sujeto la verga del rubio a la vez que empezaba a lamerla para excitarla y hacer que se extendiera por completo.

Tenten quiso desaparecerse en ese instante, pues resultaba demasiado vergonzoso ver las acciones de Naruto y Tayuya. También debía señalarse, que la castaña estaba desconcertada, pues era demasiado extraño ver que la pelirrosa tuviera esa actitud tan pervertida. Siempre parecía estar amargada con todos, por lo que era imposible pensar que se prestaría a tal actitud.

Al principio vio como Tayuya tenía el control del acto, al chupar y lamer aquel pene a todas sus anchas. Sin embargo, Naruto se puso las pilas y tomo la cabeza de la Uzumaki, para hacer que la chica engullera gran parte de la verga.

El rubio se movió de forma de que la chica tuviera breves momentos para respirar, aunque ella realmente no se preocupaba mucho por eso, pues quería que el chico terminara para pasar al siguiente paso.

-¡Aquí voy, Tayuya!- dijo el chico que entonces corrió en dentro de la boca de la chica, quien tosió un poco por la gran cantidad del espeso liquido blanco en ella.

-¡Maldición! Tienes que avisar antes. Por poco me ahogo-reclamo la pelirrosa.

-Apuesto a que eso es lo que querías. Después de todo, fue lo único que hicimos ese día.

-Mejor ocupémonos del presente-dijo la chica que entonces removió sus pantalones y su prenda intima inferior. Luego su acostó boca arriba, con las piernas abiertas por su brazos, dando total vista a su intimidad.

-Andando. Ya me prepare psicológicamente para tu "amiguito" y no quiero echarme para atrás.

-Como quieras-dijo el chico que sin mediaciones penetro la vagina de Tayuya al acostarse sobre ella con su miembro aun completamente erecto.

Lo mojado de la chica dejo pasar al miembro con relativa facilidad y aunque quedo claro que la chica no era virgen, Naruto sintió su interior bastante apretado.

-Me lo imaginaba. Tu verga es demasiado para mí.

-No te preocupes, Tayuya-chan. Me encargare de que te acostumbres a ella-dijo el rubio empezando a moverse.

-¡No me pongas esos estúpidos honoríficos!-reclamo la chica, que lamentaba que estar en el suelo, pues la presión en su interior le hacía encorvarse sobre el frio piso de piedra, sin que pudiera sujetarse de algo.

-¿Por qué? Te ves tan adorable cuando en esa posición.

-¡No digas eso!-dijo la pelirrosa, que entonces no tuvo otra opción que sujetarse de la espalda del rubio con un abrazo.

El movimiento provoco que Naruto perdiera un poco el equilibrio y que su verga ingresara por completo en la chica, quien abrió los ojos ante el éxtasis que le invadió en esos instantes.

Naruto no paso por alto eso y siguió dando estocadas de esa profundidad, las cuales provocaron que la chica emitiera ligeros chillidos.

-M-mi útero. ¡Estas golpeando mi útero!-dijo Tayuya quebradamente mientras cada movimientos hacia que su cuerpo se tornara tan débil como una gelatina.

No ayudo en nada que Naruto se separara un poco y luego empezara a apretar los pezones de la chica haciendo que ella perdiera el control de sus gemidos.

Así siguieron por un tiempo, hasta el instante en el que ambos sintieron una intensa corriente eléctrica por sus cuerpos. Una que inconscientemente les unió en un orgasmo que activo el sello bajo ellos.

Un intenso brillo se hizo presente y del pecho de Tayuya surgió una carta con una imagen suya sosteniendo una ocarina de color negro. Esta tenía la particularidad de ser dorada, en oposición al simple beige que presentaba el Pactio hecho entre Kurama y Naruto.

El rubio entonces se separo de su compañera, cuyo coño estaba desbordante de semen.

-¡Maldición! No sé cómo puede resistir tanto para esto-dijo la chica jadeando. –Definitivamente yo podría acostumbrarme a ser compañera, Naruto-dijo la chica sosteniendo su carta recién obtenida.

-Coincido.

-¿Una segunda ronda?

-Creo que primero debo atender a mi otra compañera.

-Y-yo-dijo la castaña, quien no se había movido ni un centímetro del lugar donde estaba.

-Es cierto. Dado que moñitos estuvo de chismosa, lo justo es que yo también la vea gimiendo como una perra.

-¡Esperen momento!-exclamo Tente clamando por ayuda al ver como los Uzumaki se acercaban a ella con miradas nada santas.

[Un rato después]

Naruto y sus compañeras volvieron a la superficie, donde se toparon con Kenshiro, quien les esperaba pacientemente.

-¿Han terminado?-dijo el anciano.

-Sí y debo decir que fue algo divertido-dijo Tayuya sosteniendo su carta dorada.

-Yo difiero-dijo Tenten, quien ni tenía fuerzas ni moral para levantar su rostro.

-De todas formas hiciste el ritual, ¿verdad? –dijo Kenshiro.

-Para mi pesar-dijo la chica sosteniendo dos cartas doradas.

-Siéntete privilegiada, pues ahora perteneces a nuestro orgulloso clan. Me sorprende que tuvieras la iniciativa de comprometer con dos miembros.

-Yo realmente no se qué paso allá bajo.

-No es que me queje por el ritual, viejo. Pero debo decir que siento que quede con las manos vacías-comento Naruto. -Ellas consiguieron esas cartas doradas y yo sigo con esta aparentemente normal.

-No debes ver tu falta de cartas como una desventaja. Eso solo quiere decir que tienes un considerable poder espiritual y la matriz de sello considero que era mucho más provechoso que tus compañeras recibieran los objetos.

-¿Entonces que yo obtengo?

-Como explique antes. Los Pactio te permitirán transformar tu chakra en energía espiritual con facilidad, el que tengas múltiples compañeras facilitara esa labor de forma notable.

-Pero para que usare tanta energía.

-En Fuinjutsu. Solo con esa energía podrás usar el repertorio de técnicas que los Uzumaki hemos desarrollado.

-Ese caso quisiera que me diera una mano un asunto-dijo Naruto para aplicar algo de chakra en su estomago y revelar el sello del Kyubi. –Puede hacer algo con esto.

-¿Quieres remover al Bijuu dentro de ti?

-Quiero liberarlo. El no es una bestia destructora como las personas piensan y necesito cumplir una promesa.

-No tengo ningún inconveniente. De la misma forma en la que las almas de mis hermanos y hermanas cayeron en la oscuridad, puedo creer en que ellos pueden ser seres de bien.

-Gracias.

-Solo te advierto que será algo difícil. Aun cuando seas un Uzumaki, la remoción del Bijuu será un proceso delicado.

-Lo entiendo.

-Ahora prepárense. Tengo mucho que enseñarles.

* * *

Pequeña nota. En Negima existen dos tipos de Pactio, los temporales y los permanentes. En toda la serie solo aparecieron los primero, pero se insinuó en varias ocasiones que el ritual para el ultimo requería un contacto bastante intimo. No crean que el lemon vino solo porque si. (Aun que de todas formas lo hubieran aceptado XD) Lo otro es que cambie la forma de escritura de las técnicas a negrita, ya que normalmente se pierde el subrayado cuando subo los capítulos.

Review.

 **CCSakuraforever** : Que bueno que te gusta.

 **bladetri** : Es una buena opción, aunque tendría que definir bien que tipo de Pactio conseguiría.

 **daniel2610994:** Y Naruto creció un poco más en esta ocasión.

 **Darckacuario:** Gracias. Aquí está el siguiente capitulo.

Nos leemos luego.


End file.
